Malgé tout
by Bouh-ahh
Summary: Naruto est heurté par une voiture, après cela un homme le prendra en charge. Très vite il en tombe amoureux, mais est-ce aussi simple ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Accidents

Auteur : Bouh-ahh

Genre : Tragique, romance.

Couple : Ita-Naru

Note : [ Bla bla ] lorsque j'interviens, ce qui est très rare.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Accidents**

J'habite Konoha, une grande ville au Japon. Mais dans cette ville existent deux mondes. Celui des riches et celui des gens à revenus moyen. Je fais partis de celui des riches si on prend en compte mon statut, du moins celui de mon père, mais je fais surtout partis de l'autre monde. Depuis que je suis enfant, je ne supporte pas le regard hautain que ceux de la haute société peuvent porté sur ceux d'en dessous.

Je me considère donc comme ceux d'en dessous. Je passe tout mon temps dans les bas quartiers, mes vrais amis sont là bas, je les connaîent tous et eux me connaissent. J'ai beau venir des beaux quartiers, je ne suis pas comme eux, j'ai la tête sur les épaules malgré mes dix-huit ans. Je suis peut être bien vu dans les quartiers d'en bas, mais la haut tous ne me comprennent pas. J'aimerais leurs montrer que nous sommes tous les mêmes, et qu'ils y'a plus de pourris dans les beau quartiers.

Je ne me suis même pas présenté, je suis Naruto Namizake Uzumaki. Blond aux yeux bleus. Mon père c'est marié avec une femme d'en bas, malheureusement ma mère est décédée en me mettant au monde, et ça mon père me le fait payer.. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Je suis au Lycée Privé « Konoha Prestige », le lycée le plus populaire au prés de la haute société. Là bas je ne fréquente qu'une seule personne, elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno. Elle vient des bas quartiers mais elle a obtenus une bourse pour entrer ici. Je ne suis pas du tout associable, je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi je serais intéressé par ces gens qui se croient au dessus de tout.

« Naruto ! »

Je me retourne et aperçois Sakura, je lui offre l'un de mes sourires. Elle me fait la bise et me prend par la main pour que nous allions en cour. A la pause déjeuner je vais déposer mes affaires dans mon casier et tombe sur une petite lettre d'amour. Ah ! Je ne vous est pas dit ? J'ai un fan club au lycée, malheureusement pour elle, aucune me m'intéresse. Je suis gay. Les filles du lycée passent leur temps à dévisager Sakura tout simplement parce que nous sommes toujours fourrée ensemble. Chaque jour, je trouve une petite lettre dans mon casier, je la lis pour la forme. Non vraiment je préfère les hommes. J'aime le coté viril qu'ils ont. Une fois la journée fini, Sakura et moi allons dans les bas quartiers, dans un bar appeler « Liberty ». C'est notre point de rendez-vous. Tous nos amis sont à l'intérieur.

« Salut petit prince ! » cria Shikamaru, le barman.

« Salut Shika ! »

Sakura et moi allons rejoindre les autres à la table du fond.

« Salut la compagnie ! »

« Salut vous deux ! »

Nous nous asseyons et discutons quelques minutes, puis nous faisons tous nos devoirs sous l'œil attentif de Shikamaru. Il est déjà vingt heure. Kiba, Sai et moi raccompagnons Sakura et Ino. Une fois les filles rentrées, nous entendons un cri de jeune fille, sans réfléchir, je fonce vers la source du bruit. Je vois une jeune fille encerclée par six hommes. J'interviens.

« Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez faire la ? »

« T'es qui morveux ? »

« Quelqu'un qui te dis de la laisser tranquille ! »

« Ah ouais ? On va d'abord s'occuper de toi ! »

« J'attend que ça ! »

Je me léche les lèvres et remonte mes manches. L'un d'eux s'approche de moi, il se met en position, les deux points au niveau du visage, je souris.

« T'es mal partis.. »

Je donne un coup de point sur ses avant bras et il se prend bêtement ses points en pleine figure. Je lui met un coup de pied bien placé, il se tord de douleur et je lui donne un coup de coude dans le dos, il tombe à terre plier en deux. Ces mecs ne savent pas à qui il s'attaquent. J'ai pratiqué plus d'un sport de combat et je suis le meilleur dans chacun d'eux. Deux autres s'approchent, je vois un bâton prés de moi, je rigole déjà. Les deux guignols courent point tendu vers moi, je prend le bâton et les assommes tout les deux. Je fais tourner le bâton entre mes doigts.

« Suivant »

« Hey tu pourrais nous en laisser ! » s'écrient Sai et Kiba qui viennent juste d'arriver.

« Il en reste trois… Un chacun ? »

Ils me sourient en guise de réponse. Nous les terminons rapidement et simplement. Une fois la bagarre fini, je m'approche de la jeune fille.

« Tu va bien ? »

« O.. Oui me.. Merci .. »

« On va te raccompagner euh .. »

« Hinata .. »

« Enchanté Hinata moi c'est Naruto. Lui c'est Sai et l'autre c'est Kiba. »

« Bo.. Bonsoir .. »

« Bon il se fait tard on va y aller. »

Nous accompagnons donc la jeune fille, il se trouve qu'elle habite dans les beaux quartiers. Une fois qu'elle est rentrée chez elle, nous nous séparons. Je prend le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, mais une fois devant la porte je grimace, je le sens pas bien du tout. J'entre.

« Je suis rentré ! »

« Tu étais ou encore !? » Me demande méchamment mon père.

Je m'en doutais .. De toute façon il a encore bu…

« J'étais en bas, dans les quartiers, j'ai fais mes devoirs et aidé une jeune fille qui se faisait agres… »

Je fus coupé par une gifle bien sentis de mon père, comme d'habitude il ne retenait pas ses coups, sans parler du ton de sa voix.

« J'en ai rien à faire ! » Cria t'il « Tu passes ton temps dehors et qui plus est, dans les bas quartiers ! Tu traînes je ne sais où ! Qu'est ce que tu vas foutre là-bas ? Hein ?! Tu ne fais pas partis de ces gens là ! Combien fois faut il que je te le répète ?! »

Puis comme toujours, une autre gifle me toucha de plein fouet. Je sais pertinemment que je pourrais me défendre face à lui, mais je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas la force .. Je ne peux pas lever la main sur mon père, même si je sais qu'il me déteste, et encore .. le mot est faible. Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer à ses paroles.

« Maman était d'en bas je te signal ! »

Comme réponse, j'eu seulement droit à un autre coup.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ta mère ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte ! De toi et toi seul ! »

Cette fois ci je ne répond pas .. Il n'a pas tord, si ma mère ne m'avait pas mis au monde, elle serait encore la à l'heure qu'il est. Mais j'en ai assez .. Je ne supporte plus cette relation entre nous, je craque.

« J'en ai marre … J'en est assez tu m'entends ! Je sais très bien qu'elle est morte à cause de moi ! Je sais que tu me hais, que tu aimerais que je sois mort à sa place ! Moi aussi je me le reproche ! Chaque jour qui passe je me dit que c'est un jour ou elle aurais pu être la ! A ma place ! Je le sais tout ça ! Alors arrête de me le répéter à longueur de journée ! Tu passes ton temps à boire et à me frapper ! Si elle te voyait… »

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase, je suis au sol à cause d'une magnifique droite que je viens de me prendre en plein visage.. Remarque, j'y est peut être été un peu fort cette fois .. Maintenant que je suis au sol, il me rut de coups de pied en plein ventre, je suffoque, je manque d'air, et si un jour j'y rester …Je vais avoir plusieurs hématomes demain .. Il va encore falloir que j'invente une histoire .. Une fois qu'il à fini de se défouler, il me lance un regard mauvais et quitte la pièce sans un autre regard, me laissant agonisant sur le parquet du salon après une toute dernière phrase qui me détruis encore plus.

« Tu n'es qu'un déchet de la nature. »

Le major d'homme s'approche de moi dès que mon père à quitter la salle, il m'aide à me relever et m'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Ca va aller Naruto ? »

« J'ai l'habitude… tu devrais le savoir .. »

« Je ne le comprend pas .. ton père était un homme si bon avant le décès de ta mère. »

« Il est triste .. Je lui est retiré ce auquel il tenait le plus .. C'est normal qu'il se venge .. » dis-je tristement.

« Il n'a pas à agir de la sorte avec toi, c'est injuste ! Et puis combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas écouter ton père lorsqu'il est dans cet état. Arrête de te sentir coupable de quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. Tu m'entends ? »

« Merci Jiraya .. »

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain de ma chambre, prenant de la pommade ainsi que quelques pansements avec lui. Il revient et s'assoit sur mon lit, appliquant de la pommade sur chacun de mes hématomes, ainsi qu'un pansement à l'arcade sourcilière.

« Ca va laisser des marques .. » Grimaça Jiraya.

« Je m'en doute .. »

« Pourquoi tu ne te défend pas ? Je sais que tu en ais capable .. ».

« Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal . »

« Je ne demande pas de lui rendre les coups, seulement de te défendre, tu peux les éviter ces coups .. »

« Hn .. »

Jiraya soupire sans retenus, il se lève et quitte ma chambre après une dernière phrase.

« Je t'apportes le dîner .. »

Je m'assois contre le mur et souffle, comment en est on arrivés là ? Sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée .. Jiraya dépose un plateau sur ma table de chevet .. je mange un peu, je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon .. Je m'endors assez rapidement, tous ce remue ménage avec mon père ma fatigué. Je me suis retourné plus d'une fois dans la nuit à cause de mes blessures, et c'est avec une mauvaise mine que je me lève et me prépare pour aller au lycée.. Une fois arrivé, j'y retrouve Sakura.

« Naruto ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ton visage ! Tu t'es battus ou quoi ? »

« Euh .. Ouais ! Hier j'ai aidé une jeune fille, après qu'on vous est raccompagnées. »

« D'habitude t'as jamais aucune trace, c'est bizarre. »

« Euh .. et bien disons que j'ai trouvé plus fort que moi cette fois ! » Mentais-je.

« Mouais .. »

La journée passe assez rapidement, une fois les cours terminés je cour jusqu'au Liberty, manque de chance, je cour tellement que j'en oublie les feux tricolore, je vois une voiture noir foncer à toute allure vers moi. Je m'immobilise au milieu de la route et attend l'impact. Je reçois un choc violent et tombe à terre. J'entends un grand bruit qui semble être l'accélérateur, l'auteur de l'accident doit s'enfuir .. J'ai du mal à bouger ..

« Jeune homme ça va ? »

Je sens une main sur ma joue, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux alors j'essaye d'articuler deux, trois mots.

« Ouais .. ça va .. »

« Tu es sûre ? Je vais appeler les urgences juste au cas où. »

« Non .. Pas … Pas eux .. Ca va .. »

J'ouvrent les yeux avec difficultés, et là, au dessus de moi se trouve un ange.. je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Je lève ma main jusqu'à toucher son visage.

« Un ange … »

Je rassemble toute mes forces pour pouvoir le toucher encore plus, je m'accoude difficilement et scelle mes lèvre au sienne. Puis je sens ma tête tourner pour enfin tomber dans le noir total.

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2 Ou suisje?

Auteur : Bouh-ahh

Genre : Tragique, romance.

Couple : Ita-Naru

Note : [ Bla bla ] lorsque j'interviens, ce qui est très rare.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Erikadu19 : **Bizarre ? Pourquoi bizarre ? Lool ! Si tu t'éclate c'est le principale ^^ .

**Sorayuuki :** La voilà la suite ^^ Et puis bah de rien ! Je suis comme toi, j'adore le Ita- Naru mais c'est trop rare à mon goût ^^.

**Zephir :** J'espère que la suite t'accrochera tout autant ^^

**Lolodu86 :** Merci, merci ^^ et tant mieux si mon histoire te plais. La voilà ^^ J'écris au fur et à mesure donc je posterais les chapitres un peu n'importe quand mais je ferais au plus vite ^^

**Uzuchi :** Et bien je suis ravis de voir que tu attendais la suite ^^ La voilà ! Pour ce qui est le nombre de chapitre je serais incapable de te le dire.

**Mariko86 :** Merci ! Bah tu sais l'orthographe et moi ça fait deux … J'essaie de faire le moins de fautes possible mais bon y'en a toujours qui m'échappe.

**Lablonde2712 **: La voici ^^ Mouhahah ce qui se passe avec le mystérieux sauveur n'a pas fini de vous surprendre ^^

**Lectrice N°14 : **Oui ! Toujour des happy-end avec moi ! J'aime pas quand ça fini mal ^^. Le tragique c'est surtout pour l'enfance de Naruto. Et le Passé d'Itachi mais ça c'est pour après ^^. Merci ^^ Lool ! Bah ouais c'était un délire avec une fille de ma classe le « un ange »

**Chapitre 2**

Mon corps est engourdie… J'ai du mal à bouger, surtout à ouvrir mes paupières. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? C'est aussi douloureux que ça la mort ? Je grogne et me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je fini tant bien que mal à le faire. Il fait sombre mais j'arrive à y voir. Je laisse mon regard parcourir la pièce. Les murs sont d'un rouge pourpre, presque noir. Les meuble doivent être en ébène vu la couleur sombre qu'ils ont. Je suis allongé dans un grand lit.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Je sursaute et dirige mon regard vers la voix. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je suis bien mort alors ?! L'homme se dirige vers le lit et s'y assoit, posant sa main sur mon front.

« Tu es encore un peu chaud mais ça devrais aller. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je .. Euh ç.. ça va .. »

« Ton prénom ? »

« Na .. Naruto. »

« Bien Naruto, reste couché, tu as besoin de repos. Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ? »

« J'ai .. eu un accident ? »

« Oui. »

« Je .. suis mort ? »

L'homme me regarde sourcils levés, puis un rictus prend place sur ses lèvres.

« Non, non tu n'es pas mort. »

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer d'un coup.

« Gomenasai ! » Dis-je rapidement.

Je tente de m'incliner mais une douleur me prend au niveau des côtes. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe. L'homme me prend par les épaules et me force à me rallonger.

« Baka ! Tu as deux côtes de fracturées. Cesse de bouger. »

« Go.. Gomen »

Il soupire.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses au juste ? »

« Pour euh .. Le .. Enfin .. »

« Oh ! Je crois comprendre. Le baiser que tu m'as volé ? »

Je dois être rouge comme une tomate.

« Ha.. Hai ! »

« C'est rien .. »

Il se relève et se dirige vers la porte.

« Je te ramène à manger ? Tu dois avoir faim. »

« Je .. C'est pas la peine, je vais m'en aller. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu comptes aller ou ? »

« Euh .. Chez moi. » Tentais-je.

« Non. Tu es blessé. Je vais t'apporter le téléphone et tu préviendras tes parents. »

Quoi ? Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Mon père va me tuer si je rentre pas. Accident ou pas !

« Je .. Non ! Je dois rentrer ! »

« Ecoutes, le médecin a été formel. Tu dois rester couché et ne pas faire d'effort. »

« Je dois rentrer ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Et moi je te dis que tu resteras ici ! »

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! »

« Parce que je sais qu'ici tu seras soigné ! Chez toi je suis sûre du contraire. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Tu m'as très bien compris. »

« Je serais soigné chez moi ! »

« Le médecin à découvert les multiples bleues sur ton corps. Il me les a montrés. »

Non ! Non, c'est pas possible, vite, vite une excuse …

« Je ..euh .. Je fais beaucoup de sport de combat ! C'est normal que j'ai des bleues. »

« Ne te fiche pas de moi, de toute façon il m'a dit que tes blessures ne pouvaient être que dût à une maltraitance. »

« Je ne suis pas maltraité ! »

« Ose me dire que tes parents t'aiment plus que tout ?! »

« Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, je ne vous permet pas d'insinuer de telle chose. »

« Ecoute, je te garde simplement pour te soigner d'accord ? »

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

« Pense à ta santé. De toute façon, je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça. »

Je ne répond pas, il est têtu c'est dingue ça !

« Je vais te préparer de quoi manger. Ne bouge pas et reste allongé. »

Il quitte la chambre sans attendre une réponse de ma part. Seulement, si il y a une chose que j'ai du mal à supporter, c'est bien de rester sans bouger. Je me lève donc du lit, grimaçant de douleur. Ca fais vraiment un mal de chien ! Je remarque alors que je suis simplement en sous-vêtement, sans compter le bandage qui entoure mes côtes. Mes vêtements sont pliés et posés sur un fauteuil près du lit. J'attrape mon pantalon et l'enfile avec une grande difficulté, puis viens le tour de ma chemise, déjà moins douloureux à mettre. Je me dirige vers le couloir et tente de me diriger du mieux que je peux dans cet appartement que je ne connais pas. Je vois des escaliers, je décide donc de les descendre. Je me laisse ensuite guider par une délicieuse odeur de nourriture. J'arrive sans grande difficulté à trouver la cuisine. Je reste à l'entrer de celle-ci. Le brun se retourne et, me voyant, haussent les sourcils.

« Je peux savoir se que tu fiches dans la cuisine ? »

« Euh .. »

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester couché non ? »

« Oui, mais.. Je .. Je supporte pas de rester sans rien faire. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison valable. »

« Et puis, je peux marcher donc il n'y aura aucun problème pour que je rentre chez moi, je suis désolé du dérangement. »

Je tente de faire demi-tour mais c'était sans compter la tête de mule.

« Tu restes ici. »

Ca voix résonne. C'était plus un ordre qu'une affirmation. Je me retourne lentement et il m'indique une chaise. Je soupire et obéis, trop peur de subir l'un de ses excès de colère, je n'en ai jamais vu et personnellement je ne veux pas. Son timbre de voix donne assez de sueurs froides comme ça. Il pose un téléphone devant moi et à peine ais-je pus ouvrir la bouche qu'il parla.

« Préviens tes parents. »

Je prend le téléphone et compose le numéro. C'est d'une main légèrement tremblante que je porte le combiné à mon oreille.

« Résidence Uzumaki j'écoute ? »

« Jiraya .. »

« Naruto ! Ou es-tu ? Tu cherches les ennuies ou quoi ? Ton père est hors de lui. »

Je me mord la lèvre inférieur.

« Je .. J'ai eu un accident .. Une voiture m'a foncé dessus. »

« Quoi ?! Tu n'as rien ? Tu es blessé ? Ou es-tu ? A l'hôpital ? »

« Non, ça va, juste deux côtes de cassées .. Je .. Un homme m'a amené chez lui et il m'a soigné. Il préfère que je reste chez lui le temps de guérir. »

« Naruto, ton pè.. »

J'entend la voix de mon père crier après Jiraya, apparemment il récupère le combiné.

« T'es ou espèce de fils indigne ?! » Cri t'il.

Je baisse la tête.

« Papa .. Je .. J'ai eu un accide.. »

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu rentres immédiatement ! »

« Mais une voiture m'a .. »

« Et bien elle aurait dut t'envoyer dans l'autre monde ! Au moins j'aurais été débrasé d'un abrutit dans ton genre. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et se remplissent de larme.

« Tu .. t'aurais voulu .. Que je meurs ? » Demandais-je la voix étranglée.

Le brun me prend le téléphone des mains et active le haut parleur.

« Bonjour Monsieur. »

« Vous êtes qui vous ? »

« Itachi Uchiha, j'ai ramené votre fils chez moi et l'ai soigné. »

« Vous auriez mieux fait de passer votre chemin, cet imbécile ne vaut pas la peine de vivre. »

Itachi, puisque c'est apparemment son nom me jette un coup d'œil. Je laisse tomber ma tête entre mes bras.

« Je ne suis pas comme vous. Ce n'est pas mon genre de laisser quelqu'un blessé sur un trottoir. »

« Comment os… »

Je relève la tête, plus qu'étonné par la façon dont Itachi parle à mon paternel.

« De plus, je pensais que vous vous inquiétez un peu pour votre fils et je trouvais donc judicieux qu'il vous rassure sur le fait de son retard chez vous mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas puisque son état vous importe peu. »

« Pour qui vous prenez vous !? Je ne vous permet pas !» Tempête mon père.

« Et bien moi, je me le permet ! Je garde votre fils avec moi, avec un homme tel que vous en guise de père, il ne risque pas d'être soigné. Je prend donc la charge de votre fils, il vivra avec moi jusqu'à sa majorité ou plus. »

Comment, il veut devenir.. mon tuteur ? C'est impossible !

« Vous n'avez aucun droit d… »

« Et vous ! Croyez-vous avoir le droit de battre votre fils ?! » Le coupa l'Uchiha

« Ce morveux a osez dire que je le battais ?! »

« Non, il n'a rien dit mais le médecin qui l'a soigné n'a pas pu rester indifférant aux multiples hématomes que votre enfant porte sur tout son corps. J'ai d'ailleurs les photos qui prouvent les marques de coups portés. »

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! » Hurle me père.

« Je serais à votre place j'accepterais sans broncher ce marché. Je prend la charge de votre fils et vous lui foutez la paix. Est ce claire ? »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui ?! Il est A MOI ! »

« C'est un être humain contrairement à se que vous pouvez croire. Il n'appartient à personne et sûrement pas à vous ! »

« Si je vous … »

« Si vous me quoi ? Je ne pense pas que vous désiriez faire un petit tour en prison pour maltraitance. J'ai des preuves contre vous et votre fils pourrait témoigner contre vous. »

« Je … Très bien. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, faites moi parvenir les papiers que vous recevrez au plus vite. Vous désiriez la mort de votre fils, et bien considérait le comme tel ! »

Itachi raccroche. Je le regarde avec de grand yeux. Ais-je bien suivis toute cette conversation ? A t'il pris ma charge ? Mon père m'a t'il vraiment laissé aussi facilement ? Il me détestait donc à se point ?

« Naruto ? » Me demande Itachi.

Mes lèvres se tordent. Comment a t'il put me laisser pour une simple menace ! Les larmes débordent de mes yeux mais je ne cherche pas à les arrêter. Itachi se met à genoux, de façon à être à ma hauteur. Ses bras m'entourent et ma tête se cale au creux de son cou. Je me laisse aller.

« Ca va aller .. Tout va bien maintenant Naruto, il ne te feras plus de mal. »

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me calmer et je me sépare d'Itachi. Il essuie les sillons de larmes sous mes yeux et se relève. Il me sert un bol de ramen et s'assoit en face de moi. Je mange silencieusement, la tête baissé sur mon bol. Finalement j'ai plu tellement faim que ça …

_A suivre …_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cauchemard

**Chapitre 3 : Cauchemar.**

_Il me sert un bol de ramen et s'assoit en face de moi. Je mange silencieusement, la tête baissé sur mon bol. Finalement j'ai plus tellement faim que ça …_

J'avale quelques nouilles et soupire.

« Tu n'aime pas ? » Me demande Itachi.

« Si … Je … J'ai pas très faim. »

« Hm … Essaye de manger un peu quand même. »

Je me force donc à manger. Une question trotte dans ma tête.

« Vous comptez vraiment me garder jusqu'à ma majorité ? »

« Tu m'a entendus non ? »

« Mais… vous avez dit ça sur un coup de tête ! Je ne veux pas m'imposer chez vous et … »

« Ecoutes Naruto. Si j'ai décidé de te prendre en charge c'est parce que pour moi ce serais mieux pour toi, je sais ce que c'est de se faire rejeter et si je peux te l'éviter alors je le ferais, ce qui est le cas. Je n'est pas dit ça sur un coup de tête. »

« Alors, vous êtes … mon tuteur ? »

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, en effet. Et puis arrête de me vouvoyer, on risque de passer du temps ensemble alors autant que ça se passe bien. »

« D'accord. »

Je termine difficilement mon bol, moi qui d'habitude en engloutis six ou sept en un temps record. Je me lève et prend mon bol.

« Laisse je vais m'en occuper. Va plutôt te recoucher, tu es toujours blessé. »

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

« Je peux au moins faire la vaisselle. »

Il soupire sans retenue.

« Tu montes. »

« Mais… »

« Naruto. » Grogne-t-il.

« Ok … euh... Je dors dans la chambre de tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous … euh ! Tu as une chambre au moins ? »

« Tu l'occupes, je vais dormir sur le canapé. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Alors là, il en est hors de question ! D'abord il me soigne, ensuite il devient mon tuteur et maintenant il veut dormir sur le canapé ! Et puis quoi encore !

« Je refuse. » Dis-je.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je refuse que tu dormes sur le canapé. Tu as déjà eu la gentillesse de m'accepter chez toi, tu ne vas pas en plus me laisser ton lit ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'autre chambre. »

« Eh bien je prend le canapé ! »

« Non. »

Ce coup là, il ne m'aura pas ! Je suis décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

« Et pourquoi pas ?! »

« Tu es blessé, combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ? »

« Mais je vais bien, je t'assure ! Quoi qu'il en soit je ne te laisserais pas dormir sur le canapé. »

« Tu n'y dormiras pas ! »

On se défit du regard. Aucun de nous ne veux perdre l'avantage. Mais je pense à une chose ! Son lit, il est deux places ? Bon d'accord c'est un peu suspect de dormir avec un mec que je connais à peine mais, après tout, je pense que je peux lui faire confiance. Il a tout de même tenu face à mon père pour moi.

« Ton lit est un deux places. » Dis-je.

« Et ? »

« Puisque je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire et que, apparemment, tu es aussi têtu que moi, autant partagé ton lit. »

Il hausse un sourcil, finalement c'est peut être suspect. Un silence s'installe, il semble peser le pour et le contre.

« Ok. »

« Je peux vraiment pas t'aider pour la vaisselle ? »

Un regard noir suffit à fermer mon clapet et grimper, certes avec difficultés, les escaliers et m'installer dans son lit après m'être déshabillé. J'ai beau fermer les yeux, Morphée ne vient pas à ma rencontre. C'était la pire journée de ma vie je crois. Soudain, mon téléphone sonne.

« Allo ? »

« Naruto ! Ca fais je sais pas trop combien de fois que j'essaye de te joindre ! Tu étais ou ? On devait se retrouver au Liberty je te signal. »

C'est Kiba.

« J'ai eu un accident, je me suis fait renverser par une voiture mais t'inquiéte pas hein ?! J'ai juste deux côte de cassée, rien de bien méchant. »

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu veux que je passe te voir ? »

« Ca seras pas possible Kiba, je … j'habite plus chez moi. »

« Ton père t'as quand même pas viré de chez lui ?! »

« Non, enfin, c'est une longue histoire … Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Tu pourras prévenir Sakura, elle va surement s'inquiéter si elle ne me voit pas en cour. »

« Y'a pas de problème. »

« Merci Kiba. »

« De rien, bon bah je vais te laisser te reposer alors. »

« Hm, A plus tard. »

« Bye Naru. »

Je raccroche et, oula oui en effet ! J'ai treize appelle manqué. Je repose mon portable sur la petite table de cheve et regarde le plafond. On peu dire que c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence non ? Une sorte de nouveau départ. Je fini par m'endormir.

_Je suis allongé sur mon lit, les yeux clos. J'entends une porte grincer et mon lit s'affaisser. Une sorte d'objet en métal enserre mes poignets. J'ouvre les yeux et vois mon père. Je me rends alors compte qu'il m'a menotté à mon lit. Il est face à moi, une bouteille de Whisky à la main._

_« Tu vas la rejoindre. Je vais t'envoyer la ou tu ne me poseras plus de problème. »_

_Il ouvre sa bouteille et me lance un regard qui me promet milles et une torture. Il s'approche de moi et m'asperge du liquide. L'odeur de l'alcool me donne la nausée. Que compte-t-il faire au juste ?! Je reporte mon regard sur lui, il joue avec un briquet. C'est la que je comprends. Briquet, alcool. Il veut, me brûler vif. _

_« Tu as peur Naruto ? »_

_« Tu comptes tout de même pas.. »_

_« Oh… qui sait ? »_

_Ma respiration se fait saccader. Il allume une cigarette et me regarde droit dans les yeux._

_« Si tu savais comme je te hais. Tu m'as retiré la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. »_

_« Je ne le voulais pas. Tu le sais. »_

_Je tente de libérer mes poignets mais en vain. Je me débats comme je peux mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Son rire résonne dans ma tête._

_« Tu crois pourvoir y échapper ? »_

_« Enlève-moi ses menottes ! S'il te plaît !? »_

_« Tut, Tut, Tut, mauvaise réponse. Je vais te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir Naruto. »_

_Il ouvre son Zippo, fait rouler la pierre faisant naitre une flammèche. La peur m'envahis, je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas me défendre !_

_« Oh, tu veux dire quelques choses peut-être avant de mourir ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! je t'aime, tu es mon père ! »_

_« Hahaaha ! Et bien moi je te hais ! Meurs ! »_

_Il lance son Zippo sur le lit. Tout va très vite. Le lit s'enflamme en un instant, et les flammes me brûlent. J'ai beau hurler, lui rit._

« Arrête ! »

Je me relève, tout mes sens en alerte, me tordant de douleur. Ma respiration et saccadée, des larmes glissent le long de ma joue.

« Naruto ! »

Je me retourne paniquer.

« Me touche pas ! »

Je tente de m'éloigner et je tombe du lit, je me fiche de la douleur qui me prend au niveau des côtes, je veux juste échapper à mon père ! Je me recule jusqu'à toucher le mur, toujours par terre.

« Naruto, c'est rien. »

« Laisse-moi ! Tu me déteste ! Tu me la dit ! » Criai-je.

L'obscurité fait place à la lumière. Je me rends enfin compte que c'est Itachi et non mon père qui est là. C'était juste… un cauchemar.

« Naruto, calme toi, c'était un cauchemar rien d'autre. »

Mon corps tout entier est parcourut de spasmes. J'ai du mal à respirer. Itachi s'approche de moi et me force à le regarder.

« C'est moi, Itachi. Calme-toi. »

Il essuie les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de manqué d'air et apparemment il s'en rend compte. Il se lève et cours en dehors de la chambre, il revient rapidement avec un sac en papier. Il me force à m'allonger.

« Naruto, il faut que tu te calme, tu vas respirer lentement dans ce sac d'accord ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête. Il met le sac sur ma bouche, je tente de calmer ma respiration. Je ferme les yeux, je sens alors qu'il me caresse les cheveux, m'aidant à me calmer. Peu à peu mon souffle devient régulier cependant les larmes, elles ne cessent de couler. Je rouvre les yeux et tombe sur le regard inquiet d'Itachi. Je lève la main et retire le sac qui couvre ma bouche. Je m'assois et m'appuis contre le mur et grimaçant. Je ramène mes jambes contre mon corps et les entourent de mes bras, posant ma tête dessus.

« Pardon… » Sanglotais-je.

« Tu m'as fais vraiment peur Naruto, tu as eu une crise de panique. »

« Pardon.. »

« Ce n'est rien, viens. »

Il se relève et me tend la main. Je la prends et il me tire, je me retrouve collé contre son torse. L'un de ses bras m'entoure tandis que sa main me caresse les cheveux. Il veut me réconforter… c'est étrange. Une douce chaleur semble m'envelopper, et mon cœur s'accélère.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Me demande-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Comme s'il me protéger de tout.

« Ca fait deux fois que tu me sauve. »

« Hm »

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais un ange. »

« Baka. »

« Peut-être mais je pense ce que je dis. »

« Tu crois que je serais ton ange gardien ? »

« Ouais. Ça expliquerais pourquoi je … »

Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche. Je suis complètement dingue ! J'allais dire que…

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Oublis. »

« Non, dit moi. »

« Non. »

« Naruto. »

« Tu l'auras voulus … J'allais dire ça expliquerais pourquoi je me sens bien dans tes bras, t'es content ? »

Je me sépare de son étreinte et me glisse sous les draps. Je me cache sous la couette.

« Naruto ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je sens qu'il s'assoit juste à côté de moi.

« Tu es homosexuel ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es homophobe ? » Répondais-je au tac-au-tac.

« Ce serais assez difficile d'être homophobe contre soit même non ? »

Il est gay ? Je descends un peu la couette, laissant juste apercevoir mes yeux.

« Je … Oui, je suis homosexuel. »

« D'accord. C'était juste pour savoir. »

Il contourne le lit et se rallonge, éteignant la lumière au passage. Je ne cesse de me retourner, essayant de trouver une position dans laquelle je pourrais essayer de m'endormir. Enfaite, j'ai peur de fermer les yeux, peur de revivre le même rêve. Je soupire et me met sur le coté face à Itachi. Il grogne et pose un bras autour de moi, rapprochant nos corps.

« Arrête de gigoter. » Me dit il.

« Désolé. »

Mon visage et posé contre son torse, j'ose plus trop bouger.

« T'arrive pas à dormir ? »

« Non, mais t'inquiète pas… rendors toi. »

« Tu veux toujours pas en parler ? »

« Je... J'ai rêvé de mon père… »

A suivre …


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retour à la normal

Youhou ! Je suis désolé mais je ne répondrais pas aux reviews mais bon je pense que de toute facon vous préférer lire la suite non ?

Bonne lecture !

« Tu veux toujours pas en parler ? »

« Je... J'ai rêvé de mon père… »

« Hm. »

« Il ... Il venait dans ma chambre et… et il m'attachait avec des menottes… et … et il vidait une bouteille d'alcool sur moi en me disant que … qu'il me détestait et qu'il allait m'envoyer rejoindre ma mère. Il a jeté son zippo sur moi et, le lit c'est enflammé … avec moi. »

Son bras se ressert autour de mon corps, me montrant qu'il est là.

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de ton père. Je suis là maintenant. »

« Hm … »

« Ferme les yeux, ça ira. »

« Merci Itachi. »

Il embrasse mon front et je m'endors tranquillement dans la chaleur de ses bras. Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, c'est une chaleur agréable qui m'enveloppe. Une chaleur douce et encore inconnu mais tellement plaisante. Je me blottis contre celle-ci et je rencontre un corps chaud. J'y frotte doucement mon nez profitant de ce bien être. J'entends alors un petit rire qui me fait doucement ouvrir les yeux. Mon regard tombe sur un torse.

« Bien dormis ? »

Je relève lentement la tête et tombe dans deux orbes noirs. Mes joues s'échauffent lorsque je comprends enfin que la source de chaleur n'était autre que le corps d'Itachi. Je réponds vaguement un « oui » en me reculant.

« Petit déjeuner ? » Me demande Itachi.

J'hoche simplement la tête et m'étire de toute ma longueur, grimaçant à cause de ma blessure, dévoilant également mon torse. Je rouvre les yeux, remarquant alors qu'Itachi m'observe. Il enfile ensuite simplement un pantalon large noir et descend à l'étage. Je sors également du lit, enfile un jean au passage que j'oublis même de fermer correctement. Je le rejoins et le vois de dos.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Itachi ? »

« Non ça ira, tu manges quoi le matin ? »

« Café et céréale s'il te plait. »

Le téléphone retentis.

« Tu peux aller répondre ? » Me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce et vais décrocher.

« Allo ? »

« Monsieur Uchiha ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma bouche s'entre ouvre.

« Pa … Papa ? »

« Passe le moi. » M'ordonne-t-il.

Ca voix est calme, beaucoup trop calme.

« Tu m'en veux hein ? »

« Passe le moi Naruto ! »

« Mais répond moi ! » Criais-je. « J'ai le droit de savoir ! »

« Naruto ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je me retourne face au possesseur de la voix. Itachi me regarde sourcils froncés. Je baisse la tête et dépose le combiné près du téléphone.

« C'est pour toi … » Chuchotais-je avant de m'enfuir en courant dans ma chambre.

Je me cache sous les couvertures. Il refuse de me parler ! Il ne m'a même pas demandé si j'allais bien ! C'est fini, tout est fini … Je reste un bon quart d'heure allongé sous la couette jusqu'à entendre des pas dans les escaliers. Le lit s'affaisse.

« Naruto ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Il baisse la couverture et voit quelques larmes aux coins de mes yeux. Il les essuies à l'aide de son pouce et me caresse doucement les cheveux.

« Il m'a laissé ta garde. Il continuera de payer ton école, en ce qui concerne le reste, c'est moi qui prends tout en charge. »

Je le fixe sans un mot, attendant la suite qui ne tarde pas à venir.

« Il m'a demandé de venir récupérer tes affaires. »

Je sens les larmes revenir, mes yeux me brûlent. Je tente de cacher mon visage sous la couverture mais Itachi la retiens.

« Naruto, ca va aller. »

Je détourne le regard et soupire.

« Je suis désolé. » Dis-je.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? »

« Parce que j'agis comme un gamin, je fuis mes problèmes. Je me reconnais pas … »

« Tu n'agis pas comme un gamin, n'importe qui réagirais de la même façon que toi dans cette situation. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là … Et dire que je ne sais même pas comment te remercier ! »

« Sourit et sois heureux. »

Je le regarde surprit, pourtant il est plus que sérieux.

« Heureux ? »

« Oui, heureux. »

Je me redresse et le prend dans mes bras. Sentant que je vais trop loin, je tente de me reculer mais c'est sans compter les bras d'Itachi qui m'entourent.

« Tu n'es plus seul Naruto. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Les larmes coulent d'elle mêmes, mes mains s'accrochent à lui.

« Itachi, tu crois qu'il m'a rayé de sa vie ? »

Je le sens se crisper un instant, se qui me fait reculer. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je ne sais pas … » Dit il avec un regard lointain.

« Itachi… Ca va ? »

Il semble reprendre ses esprits. Sa main vient se poser sur ma tête et il s'amuse à ébouriffer mes cheveux.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il se lève et quitte la chambre. Je me demande se qui lui à prit à l'instant. Je le rejoins, m'asseyant pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Je le regarde. Il à beau faire comme si de rien n'était, je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose. Lui serait il arrivé quelque chose dans le passé ? Je remarque un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Tu as fini de me mater ? » Me dit-il.

Je me met à rougir, comme prit en faute.

« Je te matais pas ! »

« Ah oui ? Ça fait pourtant un moment que me fixe sans rien dire. »

« Je t'observais, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Il hausse un sourcil. Je continus sur ma lancée.

« Tu sais, je sais que ça peux te paraitre complètement bête, mais si tu veux me parler de quoi que ce soit, je suis la … »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je parler ? »

« Tes yeux te trahissent Itachi, tu as beau faire le dur, ça se voit qu'il y'a quelque chose qui te rend triste alors… »

« Merci. » Me coupe-t-il, un rictus accroché aux lèvres.

Je l'aide à débarrasser la table et pour une fois, il me laisse faire la vaisselle pendant qu'il va prendre sa douche. Je m'installe devant la télévision. Je l'entend descendre les escaliers mais je ne bouge pas.

« Naruto. »

« Hm ? »

« Je vais chez ton père chercher tes affaires, n'en fait pas trop, tu ferais mieux de te reposer en attendant. »

J'ouvre la bouche près à dire quelque chose mais Itachi me devance, devinant se que j'allais lui demandé.

« C'est non. »

« Tu ne m'as même pas laissé te poser la question ! » M'exclamais-je en le regardant.

« Tu veux venir avec moi c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est non. »

« Comment ça c'est non ? »

« Je refuse que tu le vois pour le moment. C'est trop tôt pour toi et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Je me remets à fixer l'écran sans un mot. Je l'entends soupirer et s'approcher. Il pose l'un de ses mains sur mon épaule tandis que l'autre me fais rejeter le tête en arrière, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« C'est pour toi Naruto. »

« Je sais … »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et quitte l'appartement après un « à plus tard. » Il revient deux bonnes heures après avec deux sacs plein à craquer et trois cartons. D'où il sorte d'ailleurs ?

« C'est quoi ? »

« Je me suis arrêté pour acheter une armoire pour toi. La mienne est trop petite. »

« Oh … Merci. »

Je monte en haut, portant un sac, ce qui fait crier Itachi. Je voulais l'aider à monter le meuble mais le simple fait de me baisser me faisait souffrir. Je l'ai donc laissé faire. Après cela, j'ai rangé mes vêtements à l'intérieur.

_Trois semaines plus tard._

Je suis tellement heureux, je peux enfin bouger, courir et sauter partout. Je suis enfin en total possession de mes moyens et surtout, je peux retourner en cour et voir mes amis. J'ai dis à Itachi que je passais pas mal de temps au Liberty avec des amis, il n'y a vu aucun inconvenant. Tout se passe d'ailleurs pour le mieux avec lui. Je m'habitue à sa mauvaise humeur du matin comme à son caractère. A part cela, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de mon père. L'envie de le voir me prend de plus en plus. Je me sens mal de le laisser seul, après tout je suis son fils, je devrais être la pour lui malgré tout. Je chasse mes idées noires et force un sourire.

J'avance vers le lycée, j'y ais à peine posé le pied qu'un groupe de fille me saute littéralement dessus et criant des « Naruto-kun, tu es revenus ! ». Mon dieu que j'ai envie de les encastrer dans un mur ! Je file jusqu'à me classe ou Sakura parle avec un garçon de la classe. Surprenant d'ailleurs. Elle se tourne vers moi, écarquille les yeux et me saute dessus, me prenant dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu, Naruto, tu m'a tellement manqué ! Tu vas bien ? tu as encore mal ? »

« Du calme Sakura, je suis entier ! »

« Excuse moi, c'est que quand Kiba m'as dit que tu avais eu un accident, j'ai paniqué ! »

« Je m'en doute mais tout va bien, ok ? »

« Hm. »

Le garçon avec qui elle parlait un peu plus tôt s'approche de nous.

« Ah, Naruto je te présente Néji ! »

Je lui serre la main.

« Je voulais te remercier, ma cousine m'a dit que tu l'avais sauvée alors qu'elle allais se faire agresser par une bande de types louche. »

Je réfléchis un instant et tout me revient.

« Ah oui, une brune ! Euh Hana… Hena…»

« Hinata. » Me corrige-t-il.

« Oui, c'est ça ! C'est rien, c'est normal. »

« Je savais que tu trainais avec Sakura donc je lui en ai parlé puis elle m'a dit que tu étais blessé. »

« Ouais, accident de voiture, enfin bon … »

Nous discutons un peu avant l'arrivé du prof. A la pause déjeunée, Neji nous propose de manger avec lui et sa bande, Sakura insiste pour que j'accepte.

« Ils sont super sympa je t'assure. »

« Ok ok, on y va. »

Je suis donc Sakura et Néji, nous arrivons devant un petit groupe de gens. Néji fait les présentations.

« Naruto, je te présente Tenten, Sasuke, Lee, Temari, Shino,Kankuro, et… »

« Gaara, je sais. Terminais-je en le coupant.

« Naruto, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. » Fit le roux.

« Euh, vous vous connaissez ? » Fit Néji interloqué.

« Naruto est mon ex petit ami. »

Yeux ronds pour tout le monde et sourire en coin pour Gaara.

« Merde alors, tu es sortis avec le plus beau mec du lycée ?! » s'exclame Tenten.

« Eh oui » S'amuse mon ex.

« Attend, tu es homo Naruto ? » reprend elle.

« Très bonne déduction. »

Tout le monde pouffe de rire, après quoi nous nous dirigeons vers le self. Gaara se place à ma gauche et Sakura à ma droite. En face de moi se trouve Sasuke. Le roux se penche à mon oreille et me susurre quelques mots.

« J'espère que ça ne t'as pas gêné que je leur dise Tenshi ? »

« M'en fou. »

Néji et Sasuke nous observe du coin de l'œil alors que Tenten et Sakura rient de mes groupies. Gaara en profite pour réagir.

« Je peux toujours t'en débarrasser Tenshi. »

« Rêve, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois. »

« N'est ce pas ? »

Une fois le déjeuné terminé, nous allons nous assoir sur un banc. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille s'avance vers moi le rouge aux joues.

« Et c'est repartis ! » Rit Sakura. »

A suivre …


	5. Un appel qui peut tout changer

_« Et c'est repartis ! » Rit Sakura. » _

Je ris également tandis que les autres nous regarde surprit, ne comprenant pas la raison de notre amusement. La petite brune s'approche de moi en rougissant.

« Bon… Bonjour je… Euh … Accepte ça s'il te plait ! » Dit elle précipitamment en me tendant une petite lettre.

Je sens un bras passer autour de mes épaules.

« Il est déjà prit, désolé Mademoiselle. » Dit Gaara.

« Pa… Pardon ! »

Elle repart en courant, plus rouge que jamais.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? » Grognais-je à Gaara.

« Je voulais m'amuser un peu. »

« Baka ! »

« Hn, moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Ca, c'est avant qu'il fallait le dire. »

« Mieux vaux tard que jamais. »

J'hausse un sourcil.

« Je rêve ou tu me fais du rentre dedans ? »

« Qui sait ? »

« Tu peux toujours courir ! » Dis-je en retirant son bras de mes épaules.

« Pas besoin, tu es déjà à ma portée. »

« Rêve, tu m'aura pas deux fois. »

« Tête de mule ! »

Je ris amusé. Après cela, nous retournions en cour, la journée passa assez rapidement. Sakura et moi allons au Liberty.

« Salut petit prince ! »

« Yo Shika ! » Dis-je à mon tour en m'approchant de lui. « Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un serveur par le plus grand des hasards ? »

« Tu cherche un job ? » S'étonne-t-il.

« ouais, j'ai besoin d'argent. »

Son visage se referme, il me regarde d'un air plus que sérieux.

« Tu as des problème avec ton père ? »

« J'habite plus chez lui. »

« T'as fugué ?! Merde Naruto, t'es inconscient ou quo… »

« Hey ! Je n'ai pas fugué ! Cri pas comme ça. »

« Alors quoi ? »

Je soupire et lui raconte mon accident, Itachi et tout ce qui s'en suit.

« Si il prend ta charge, pourquoi tu as besoin d'argent ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il est tout à payer, si je peux participer un minimum au loyer ou la bouffe… Je préférerais. »

« Toi alors, t'es pas possible. Ecoutes y'a pas de problème. Je te prends quand tu veux. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Naruto, je te connais depuis longtemps et j'ai confiance en toi plus que quiconque. Donc oui, je suis sérieux. »

« Tu va me faire pleurer… » Ironisa le blond.

« Imbécile ! »

« Je commence quand ? »

« Tout de suite si tu veux. »

« Génial. Merci Shika-chan ! »

« Cesse de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Oui, oui. »

Je vais donc prendre la commende de mes amis et celle qui s'en suive. C'est dans les environ de vingt et une heure que quitte le bar pour rentrer. Shikamaru m'a donné mes horaires, elles sont adaptées à mes disponibilités à cause des cours. Un frison me parcoure, j'enfouis mon visage dans mon écharpe et accélère le pas. Il fait de plus en plus froid. J'atteins rapidement la maison d'Itachi, j'entre, me déchaussant et déposant mon manteau au passage.

« Tadaima ! »

« Okaeri, je suis dans la cuisine. »

Je le rejoins et dépose un baiser sur sa joue en guise de bonsoir.

« Ta journée c'est bien passé ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Bof, et toi ? »

« Ca va, pourquoi bof ? »

« J'ai revu mon ex, il a cherché à me faire du rentre dedans, sinon rien. »

Itachi ne répond pas.

« Tachi ? »

« Hn ? »

« T'as l'air énervé. »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. »

« Ah … dis, j'ai trouvé un boulot après les cours, il faudra que je te donne les horaires. »

Il se tourne lentement vers moi, je m'attends déjà au pire. Il me détaille du regard.

« Pourquoi tu as cherché un job ? »

« Je veux participer au loyer. »

« Il en est hors de ques… »

« Je sais ! Tu refuses mais j'ai vraiment envie d'y participer ! Ce sera ma façon de te remercier. »

Il hausse un sourcil, l'air pas du tout convaincu.

« Tachi, tu m'acceptes chez toi, tu me nourris et j'en passe, alors que je ne fais même pas partis de ta famille. Ok tu es devenu mon tuteur mais j'ai envie de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! S'il te plait, ça me tiens vraiment à cœur ! »

« A la base c'est à moi de subvenir à tes besoins. »

« Je sais bien, mais comprend moi, ça me gêne que tu es de l'argent à dépenser pour ma petite personne. »

Il me regarde pendant deux longues minutes, il semble réfléchir.

« On verra. »

« Merciiii ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit oui Naruto. »

« Tu n'as pas dit non, non plus, ça me laisse toujours une chance. Venant de ta part c'est un miracle déjà. »

« Tss. Tu n'es pas croyable comme gamin. »

« Je suis plus un gamin !»

« Oui, oui. »

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et retourne dans la préparation du dîner. J'en profite pour mettre la table. Le téléphone sonne, je réponds.

« Allo ? »

_« Nii-san ? »_

« Euh, non attend je te le passe. »

Je dépose le combiné à côté.

« Tachi, c'est ton frère apparemment ! »

Il s'approche et prend le téléphone tandis que je m'occupe du reste. Ce que j'aimerais entendre sa conversation. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mais oui ! Je monte l'escalier rapidement et prend le téléphone du haut pour écouté.

_« C'était qui ? Tu t'es enfin trouvé un petit ami ? »_

« Non. C'est compliqué. »

_« Raconte, il est comment ? »_

« Blond aux yeux bleu. »

_« Donc c'est ton copain ! » _

« Non. »

« Ton futur amant alors ?! »

« Tais-toi imbécile de petit frère ! »

« Ose me dire qu'il ne te plais pas, les blond aux yeux bleu c'est ton style. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème. »

« Donc il te plait ? »

Itachi ne répond pas, je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, surtout qu'ils parlent de moi.

« Donc, oui il te plait. Je peux savoir ce qui te retient ? »

« Il a ton âge Bon sang ! »

« Quoi c'est tout ? Ca fait que quatre ans de différance, c'est rien ! Hey ! Attend, il s'appelle comment ton blond ?! »

« Naruto, pourquoi ? »

« Hé ?! Sérieux ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, rien. »

« Mais dis moi ! »

« Il n'aurait pas un fan club qui lui cour après par hasards ? Non, parce que je serais toi je me dépêcherais, il est très convoité ton Naruto. »

Je sens mes joues s'enflammé. Il me connait son frère ? C'est qui ?

« Comment ça un fan-club ? »

« Tu sais, pleins de filles qui lui cours après, enfin, si il n'y avait que les filles … J'en ai entendus parler de ton Naruto. »

« Tss. »

« Enervé Nii-san ? »

« Hm. »

« Bon, bah au moins, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Je dois te laisser, je vais manger, maman t'embrasse. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Bye. »

J'entends, l'appareil se raccroché. Je fais de même et vais dans notre chambre à moitié abasourdis. Je plais à Itachi ? Pour ma part, je dois admettre que depuis que j'habite avec lui, mon comportement à changé à son égard. J'ai envie d'attirer son attention, qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi. Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout chez lui, c'est ce petit rictus qui prend place au coin de ses lèvres lorsque je lui parle. Je me mordille la lèvre. C'est vrai qu'Itachi est un appel à la débauche.

Je me change rapidement, question d'avoir une excuse d'être monté à l'étage.

« Naruto, on mange ! »

« J'arrive. »

Je descends et m'installe à table. Itachi me sert, je reste silencieux. Ais-je vraiment une chance avec lui ? Et puis il l'a dit non ? Que j'étais trop jeune pour lui ? Au moins, d'après son frère, je suis son style, mais après ?

« Naruto ? »

« hm ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui ! »

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encre touché à mon repas. Je le vois hausser un sourcil.

« Naruto … »

« Ca va Itachi, je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

« Et sur quoi tu réfléchissais ? »

« T'es trop curieux, je ne te dirais rien ! »

« Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette c'est normal que je m'inquiète. »

« J'étais dans mes pensées. »

Je goute à son plat, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sur le coup de la surprise. »

« C'est trop bon ! »

« C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ? »

« Un peu que j'aime, c'est un délice ! »

Un rictus apparait sur un coin de sa bouche. Je savoure ce plat. Il a fait des nouilles sautées avec des petits légumes, de la viande de bœuf et de la sauce soja. Après le dîner je fais la vaisselle et le rejoins dans le salon. J'éteins la lumière et vais m'assoir à ses coté, posant un coussin sur mes genoux, il regarde un film. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rends compte qu'il regarde un film d'horreur. Je sers le coussin dans mes bras, cachant mon visage à certain passage du film.

« Tu veux que je change de film ? » Me demande-t-il, remarquant mon mal aise.

« N… non c'est bon… »

Mon visage reste fixé sur l'écran. Je me décale un peu vers lui pour me rassurer, faisant toucher nos bras l'un à l'autre. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine.

« Tu as froid ? » Me chuchote-t-il.

« Un peu. » Mentais-je.

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, j'en profite pour me blottir contre son torse, gardant néanmoins mon coussin contre moi. Je sursaute en voyant un homme sortir de nulle part dans ce foutus film. Le bras d'Itachi descend sur ma taille et me caresse de son pouce, formant de petit cercle par-dessus mon tee-shirt. Je ronronne presque et un pouffement discret sort de la bouche du brun, ce qui me fais relever la tête vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« On dirait un petit chat. »

« Qui ? Moi ?! »

« Oui, toi. Tu ronronne comme un chaton, sans parler de tes cicatrices qui te donne un air félin. »

« Ce n'a rien de drôle Itachi ! » Dis-je en faisant la moue.

Il se remet à rire, un vrai rire. Je me met à rougir, il est tellement beau lorsqu'il rit de la sorte.

« Ca te va vraiment bien de rire, même si c'est à mes dépend. »

« Excuse mon petit chat. »

Mes joues s'empourprent, j'enfuis mon visage dans son tee-shirt.

« Arrête c'est gênant ! »

« Tu préfère chaton ? »

« Tachi ! »

Il rit doucement. Je ne fais plus attention au film, je finis même par m'endormir bercé par la chaleur de son corps.

_A suivre … _


	6. Chapitre 6 : Tu m'énerve

Je me sens soulever, j'ouvre légèrement les yeux.

« Tachi ? »

« Tu t'es endormis, je t'emmène au lit rendors toi. »

Je remarque que nous sommes en bas des escaliers, je passe donc mes bras autour de son cou, laissant ma tête reposer contre son cou.

« Me lâche pas. » Lui dis-je.

« Je ne te laisserais tomber. »

« Ne Tachi ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu sourira encore hein ? » Murmurais-je.

« Qui sait… »

« J'aime … quant tu souris… »

Le sommeil me reprend peu à peu et je sombre sans entendre une quelconque réponse. C'est le réveil qui me fait ouvrir les yeux le lendemain. Je suis dans les bras d'Itachi, c'est une habitude depuis ma crise d'angoisse. Je me colle un peu plus à lui ne voulant pas me lever.

« Debout chaton. »

« Hmmm » Grognais-je.

« Allez lève toi. »

Il sort du lit et un courant d'air se faufile sous la couette se qui me fait d'autant plus râler. Je me roule dans les couvertures, ne laissant aucune ouverture. J'entends le bruit de la douche, j'en profite pour me reposer encore un peu. Lorsqu'Itachi sort de la salle de bain, il monte sur le lit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Debout fainéant. »

Je soupire et me lève, allant à mon tour prendre une bonne douche chaude. J'en ressors, enfilant une chemise blanche entre-ouverte et un jean noir. Je descends à la cuisine et dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Itachi.

« B'jour. »

« Enfin réveillé. »

« Hn. »

J'enfouis une tartine dans ma bouche.

« Je peux t'emmener si tu veux. »

« Cool. »

Itachi est professeur à l'université. Il y enseigne la littérature. Je monte prendre mon sac de cour. Le coup de téléphone d'hier me revient en mémoire. Que suis-je censé faire ?

« Naruto, c'est l'heure. »

Je descends et le suis jusqu'à la voiture, une magnifique Audi TT noir. Il m'emmène au lycée et s'arrête juste devant le lycée. J'aperçois déjà Sakura, Neji, Gaara et Sasuke qui est un peu plus en retrait. Il regarde en ma direction.

« Bonne journée ! »

« Toi aussi chaton. »

« Arrête avec ce surnom ! » Dis-je tout rougissant.

« Pas envie. »

Je lui tire la langue et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Je descends de la voiture et m'avance vers mes amis. Gaara lance un regard noir au possesseur de l'Audi, il me prend dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je le repousse.

« Je t'ai dit d'oublier Gaara. »

« Tss. »

Je salut tout le monde.

« C'était qui dans la voiture ? » Me demande Sasuke un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

« Euh, mon tuteur. »

Son sourire s'élargie. Sakura me saute dessus en piaillant.

« Il était trop beau ! »

« Hm.. » répondis-je le rouge aux joues.

« Ouuuh ! Toi tu es attiré par ton tuteur. »

Je la fusille du regard tandis qu'elle rit à gorge déployée.

« Bah qu'est ce que tu attends ? » Me demande Néji.

« Ne lui donne pas de mauvaise idée. » Grogne Gaara.

Nous entrons dans le lycée, Je remarque les regards amusé de Sasuke.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, je me demande juste pourquoi tu ne tente rien. »

« C'est mon tuteur. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, Légalement ce n'est pas possible et puis il est plus âgé. »

« Quatre ans ce n'est rien. »

« Comment tu sais qu'on a quatre ans de différance ? » M'exclamais-je.

« J'hésitais entre quatre ou cinq ans, c'est tombé juste. » Mentis Sasuke.

« Oh … »

« En tout cas ça se voit que tu lui plais, donc attaque. »

Sasuke accéléra le pas, me laissant derrière. Attaquer… Comment ça attaquer !? Je soupire et marche vers ma salle de cour et m'assois. Sakura se place à mes cotés.

« Alors, âge ? Nom ? Profession ? Raconte !

« Itachi, vingt deux ans, prof à l'université. Il est homo et il me rend fou. »

« A ce point la ? »

« Sakura, tu la vu non ? Ce mec est un canon. »

« Affirmatif, et simple question, t'attend quoi au juste ?! »

« Mais arrêter avec ça ! C'est mon tuteur. TU-TEUR ! »

« Ok, ok mais ça n'empêche rien. »

Je soupire.

« Naruto t'es du genre à foncer quand quelqu'un te plais, je ne te reconnais pas. »

« Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux… Je ne veux pas me faire jeter. »

« Dans ce cas rend le dingue de toi. »

« J'y ais pensé, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

Le prof arriva à ce moment là, coupant court à notre conversation. J'ai passé la journée à réfléchir aux paroles de Sakura et Sasuke. Je suis au Liberty, distribuant des boissons aux clients. J'en ai même discuté avec Shikamaru. Il m'a dit `` qui ne tente rien, n'a rien '' . J'ai plus qu'à agir. Je rentre aux alentours de vingt heures.

« Tadaima ! »

« Okaeri. »

Je file dans la cuisine et comme un mon habitude, j'embrase Tachi sur la joue.

« C'était qui le roux qui t'as pris dans ses bras ce matin ? » Me demande Itachi.

« Mon ex, Gaara. Je t'aide à préparer le diner ? »

« Ouais, je fais un curry. Tu va ressortir avec ? »

« Je ne pense pas. J'ai hâte de manger, j'ai trop faim. »

« Ca ne change pas. » Rit-il.

Je l'aide à couper les légumes et la viande. Je mets la table tandis qu'il prépare le reste. Comment pourrais-je le séduire ? C'est impossible … Je retourne prés de lui et une idée me vient. Je me mets derrière lui et regarde au dessus de son épaule, posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

« C'est bientôt prêt ? »

« Hm. »

Je m'écarte à regret, il n'a même pas sourcillé. Je m'assois à ma place attendant que mon brun apporte le dîner. Mon brun … Si seulement c'était le cas. Je le vois arriver avec le riz et le curry, ça à l'air trop bon !

« Itadakimasu ! » M'écriais-je.

« Itadakimasu... »

Comme d'habitude c'est délicieux.

« Tachi, t'as appris ou à faire la cuisine ? »

« Avec des livres chez moi. »

« Tu m'apprendras ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Le curry est assez épissé, j'ai des bouffées de chaleur. Je retire ma veste, restant en chemise. Après le repas, je monte faire mes devoirs pendant qu'Itachi regarde la télévision. Je travaille pendant deux bonnes heures. Je sursaute en sentant deux mains se poser sur mes épaules.

« Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver. » Dis-je.

« Je fais si peur que ça ? »

« N… Non ! Mais t'es arrivé comme ça, enfin … »

« Je t'embête, tu fais quoi ? »

« Math … » Grimaçais-je.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Itachi s'installe à mes côté et m'explique l'exercice sur lequel je péchais. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je le terminais puis m'étirais. Je regardais mon tuteur qui vérifiait mes résultats, lunette au bout du nez, ça lui donnait un charme.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? »Me demande soudainement Itachi.

« Je… Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Tu peux le dire que je suis beau à regarder. » S'amusa-t-il.

« Qui dirait le contraire… Remarque ce n'est même plus de la beauté à ton stade. »

J'écarquillais les yeux tandis qu'Itachi plongeait son regard dans le mien.

« Je … Je l'ai dit à haute voix ? »

« On dirait bien. »

Mes joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée alors qu'il me fixait sans un mot, j'étais complètement envouté par son regard et je ne pouvais détourner les miens. Je ne voyais plus rien autour de nous, comme si la seule chose que je pouvais voir c'était lui. Je me sentais envahis par tout un mélange de sensation plus intense les unes que les autres. Avec beaucoup de mal je détournais mon regard.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Itachi. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme tu le fais, j'ai l'impression de … non rien. »

« Va jusque au fond de ta pensée. »

Une fois de plus je rougissais.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi tu fuis mes questions ? »

« Pour ne pas faire de bêtise que je pourrais regretter plus tard. » Dis-je en regardant fixement mon cahier.

« Quelle bêtise ? »

« Je ne te dirais rien. »

« Si, tu va me le dire. »

J'appuyais mon front sur la page de mon cahier et fermais les yeux. Je déteste lorsqu'il insiste come ça, je sais que je ne tiens jamais longtemps alors quoi ? Je vais tout lui dire sans rechigner ? Plus je parle plus je m'enfonce.

« Qu'est ce qu'il à mon regard ? » Me demande-t-il.

« J'ai l'impression que tu peux lire tout ce que je ressens, c'est gênant. C'est un puit sans fin dans lequel je n'arrive pas à sortir. J'ai beau essayer ça ne sert à rien. Ils m'envoutent, ils ont un effet sur moi. »

« Quel genre d'effet ? »

« Tu m'énerve avec tes questions. »

« Ca ne m'empêcheras pas de t'en poser. »

« Tu crois que je vais tout t'avouer comme ça ? »

« Parce que tu à quelque chose à m'avouer ? »

« Tu m'énerve. »

Il ne répond pas, je reste appuyé contre mon cahier, les yeux clos. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas là mais si je lui dis, si je réponds à ses questions, lorsque je rouvrirais les yeux, que se passera t'il ?

« Tu m'énerve… Tu m'énerve parce que quoi que je dise, tu me pousse plus loin et sous le poids de ton regard je n'ai d'autre choix que de te répondre. Tu as un pouvoir sur moi que je n'arrive pas à maitriser, quoi que je fasse, je cède. Je me laisse aller à te raconter mes peurs et mes envies sans que je le veuille. »

« Ça te fais peur ? »

« Pas vraiment, Je me sens en confiance, protégé… Mais cette confiance que j'ai en toi … elle me dépasse. Quand je te disais que je te considérais comme un ange, je le pense vraiment. Tu m'as sortis d'une situation qui me dépasser, si je n'avais pas étais renversé par cette voiture, j'aurais surement fini dans une tombe avant mes vingt ans. Je t'en serais redevable jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'ai l'impression que tout va bien, trop bien même et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Ca ne peux pas durer… et je sais que dans peux de temps, tout ça va s'écrouler … »

« Pourquoi veux tu que tout s'écroule ? »

« Parce qu'il y'a trop de chose dans mon cœur. Des choses que je contrôle de moins en moi et lorsqu'elles sortiront… alors tout ce cassera… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a dans ton cœur ? »

« Des regrets qui me rongent, de l'amour qui grandit chaque jour, du désir qui ne cesse de croitre… Pleins de choses qui n'ont rien à y faire, que je ne devrais pas ressentir. »

« Pourquoi n'aurais tu pas le droit de les ressentir ? »

Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres.

« Parce que ses sentiments sont destinées à une personne que je ne peux atteindre. »

« Tu n'as peut être qu'à tendre la main vers cette personne. »

« Si je te la tendais, la prendrais tu Itachi ? C'est impossible et insensé. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A suivre…_

Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis désolée de ne pas y répondre et d'avoir eut du retard.

Merci de me soutenir et de lire cette fic qui me tient à cœur.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Soirée doublement mouventée

Je sens quelque chose se glisser dans la paume de ma main, puis qui l'enserre doucement. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, apercevant sa main dans la mienne.

« Rien n'est impossible Naruto. »

« Ita… »

Mon téléphone sonne, me ramenant dans la réalité. Je me lève et décroche.

« Allo ? »

« Ouais c'est Kiba ! Ca va vieux ? »

« O… ouais. »

« Demain soir on va en boite donc tu ramène tes fesses ok? »

« Euh attend. »

J'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille et demande à Itachi.

« Quelqu'un te ramène ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Oui, Sai me ramènera. »

« Dans ce cas tu peux y aller. »

Je donne la réponse à Kiba puis raccroche. Itachi va prendre sa douche, quant à moi, je vais me coucher.

Le lendemain, je me réveille au alentour de onze heure. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée habillé d'un simple caleçon. Je me dirige vers la cuisine en me frottant les yeux.

« Enfin réveillé. » Me dit le brun.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois un roux piercé d'un peu partout qui me matte sans gène, remarque il est pas mal dans son genre. Il à l'air assez grand et ses yeux sont bleu. Je rougis en me rendant compte de ma tenue.

« Je te présente Yahiko, un collègue de travail. » Me dit Itachi.

« Salut beau blond. » Me dit-il en se rapprochant.

« S… Salut. »

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise.

« Yahiko, arrête ça tout de suite. » Gronde la voix d'Itachi.

Bien réveillé pour le coup, je réagis violement.

« Non mais ça va pas ! T'es complètement cinglé ma parole ! T'as pas intérêt à recommencer, je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre mon poing dans la tronche pigé ?! »

« Tout doux lionceau, j'ai pas résisté. »

« Ouais bah garde tes pulsions pour toi ! »

Après un dernier regard noir, je remonte et vais prendre ma douche, ruminant. J'enfile un pantalon noir large, moulant mon fessier. J'y attache une ceinture noire que je laisse pendre sur le coté puis met un haut noir sans manche qui me colle au corps. J'enfile mes Dc Martins et redescend. Dans la cuisine, je me sers un café sous le regard des deux autres.

« Y'a un problème ? » Demandais-je.

« Aucun. T'es sexy à souhait. » Me dit le roux.

« Toi la ferme. » Grogne Itachi. « Tu compte aller où comme ça ? »

« Je mange, je vais travailler et je vais en boite comme c'était prévue. »

« Et tu compte y aller comme ça ? »

« Oui. »

Il me regarde de haut en bas puis soupire. J'hausse un sourcil puis tourne sur moi-même.

« T'aime pas ? »

« C'est pas le problème. Trop provoquant. »

« C'est une bombe tu rigoles ! Il a rien de provoquant le gamin! » S'exclame Yahiko.

« Merci. » Lui dis-je.

« Je t'en pris, dis moi t'as un petit ami ? A moins que tu ne sois pas de se bord là ? »

« Nan, je n'en ai pas. »

« Et il n'est pas intéressé. » Termine Le brun.

« Jaloux ? » Demande-t-il alors.

Un léger rose s'installe sur ses joues alors qu'il lui lance un regard plus que noir. Je souris amusé.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je vais tafer. »

Je prends mon sac noir et le met sur moi. Je m'apprête à y aller quand la voix d'Itachi me retient.

« Et mon bisou ? »

Surpris, je me retourne. Il a les bras croisés sur son torse et me regarde d'un air sérieux. Je souris et vais lui faire un bisou sur la joue, j'en fais de même pour Yahiko.

« Héhé, moi aussi j'y ai le droit. » Dit-il.

« La ferme imbécile. » Répond Itachi.

« A plus tard. » Fis-je.

« Fais attention à toi, tu m'appelle si il y'a un problème. »

« T'inquiète. »

Je sors de la maison et me rend au Liberty. Mes amis y sont déjà. Je leurs fais un signe de la main puis fais mon service. Vers vingt et une heure, je mange avec eux, nous attendons minuit puis partons en boite. On connaît bien le videur, il nous laisse donc entrer sans problème. Une fois à l'intérieur, on prend une table et bois un peu. Très vite je vais sur la piste de danse, me lâchant complètement. Je sens quelqu'un se coller à moi, se déhanchant au rythme de mes mouvements. Je me tourne vers lui et, qu'elle fut ma surprise en voyant Gaara.

« Qu'est que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu avec Sasuke, Néji et les autres. »

« Bien venez avec nous, on est à la table du fond. »

Gaara acquiesce et va les chercher. Je les amène à notre table et fais les présentations. On discute un moment. Je suis assis aux coté de Sasuke.

« Ton tuteur t'a laissé venir ? »

« Ouais il est plutôt cool pour ça. »

« Je vois. »

Plusieurs verres plus tard, je me rends compte qu'il semble s'ennuyer, je prend donc la main de Sasuke et le tire pour qu'il me suive sur la piste.

« Naruto … »

« Allez vient ! »

Je l'emmène sur la piste tandis qu'il grogne.

« T'es chiant. »

« Ouais, je sais héhé. »

Je me colle à lui alors qu'il pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Tu vois quand tu veux. »

« La ferme Baka. »

« Teme ! »

Un rictus prend place sur ses lèvres, il ressemble un peu à Itachi en y pensant. On danse sur plusieurs chansons quand la musique change et passe un tango. Je souris à pleine dents.

« Oh non, ne compte pas sur moi, je ne sais pas danser ça ! » Me dit Sasuke.

« Allez ! »

« Non, non et non ! »

Je soupire et vais chercher Ino. Elle me sourit en me voyant arriver et se lève d'elle-même, comprenant ma venue. Je prends sa main, on va en plein milieu de la piste et commençons à danser. Je la fixe d'un air charmeur tandis qu'elle fait de même. Je pose une main sur sa hanche et de l'autre prend la sienne.

Nous faisons quelques pas et débutons notre danse. Très rapidement nous sommes emportés par ce tempo qui résonne en nous et par nos regards qui ne se lâche pas. Nos mouvements sont souples et fluides. Les autres danseurs s'écartent et forme un cercle autour de nous. Ino et moi avons pratiqué le tango et la salsa pendant deux ans.

Je place mon genoux derrière ses jambes et la fais basculer en arrière, elle se redresse rapidement et nous reprenons nos pas. Lorsque la musique s'arrête, des applaudissements retentissent. Ino rit à gorge déployée. Je rejoins la table et vide un verre d'une traite.

« Je ne te savais pas si bon danseur. » Dit Gaara.

« Il y'a plein de chose que tu ignore sur moi. »

« Sasuke à même pris une vidéo avec son portable. » Ajoute Néji.

« Voyeur ! » Dis-je à son encontre.

« Juste un petit souvenir. » Répond Sasuke.

Je m'assois près de Néji et souffle, ça fatigue de danser. Je vois Sakura me regarder avec de grands yeux.

« Sakura, ça va pas ? » Lui demandais-je.

« T'avais l'air de quelqu'un d'autre quant tu dansais, c'était ... Wouah … »

« Héhé. »

« Je te jure, t'avais un air … Félin. »

« A ce point là ? »

« Tu t'es pas vu ! » S'écrie Néji.

Je bois deux trois verres et regarde l'heure. Il est quatre heures quarante trois.

« Bon ! Il est tard et je suis bourré. Je vais y aller. » Déclarais-je.

« Je te raccompagne, je n'ai pas bu. » Dit Sai.

Je quitte donc la boite en titubant, Sai m'aidant à marcher droit jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois assis dedans, je mets la musique fort et me met à chanter à tue tête. Mon chauffeur se met à rire et chante avec moi. Je gigote dans tout les sens jusqu'à destination. Une fois arrivé, je descends doucement de la voiture et tente de marcher droit. J'ai vraiment trop bu. Je salut Sai et ouvre la porte qu'Itachi à laissé ouverte.

Je m'assois à même le sol pour retirer mes chaussures et ma veste. Je me relève difficilement et monte l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible. Chose difficile vu la quantité d'alcool que j'ai ingurgité. Je me dirige vers la chambre, ouvrant ma chemise et retirant mon pantalon.

« Naruto ? » Fit une voix ensommeillée.

Je me retourne et souris. Je monte à quatre pattes sur le lit puis m'assois à cheval sur ses hanches.

« Je suis rentré. »

La couverture est baissée jusqu'à ses hanches, je peux voir son torse. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te regarde. »

Je pose mes mains sur son torse et les promène sur son torse. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool mais j'ai très envie de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement sur moi, je lui souris timidement. Je pose mes mains de chaque coté de son visage et me penche au dessus de lui de façon à se que nos visages soit l'un au dessus de l'autre. Il me regarde sans sourciller. Je me penche un peu plus jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres, ne voyant aucun signe de rejet, je l'embrasse chastement.

« Tu sens l'alcool. » Me dit-il.

« Désolé. »

Je recapture sa bouche et l'embrasse avec plus de conviction. Il entre-ouvre un peu plus ses lèvres, me cédant le passage. Je caresse sa langue de la mienne, approfondissant notre échange. Je fais onduler mes reins, faisant rencontrer nos attributs. Il gémit à travers notre échange buccal, tout comme moi. Il se retourne, inversant nos positions, je me retrouve sous lui. Je suis complètement à sa merci, son regard me transperce de toute part.

« Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais chaton ? »

Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches et remontent le long de ses flancs pour se nouer autour de son cou. Je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Oui. » Soufflais-je.

« Tant mieux. »

Il reprend mes lèvres en otage, enlevant ma chemise au passage. Je détache ses cheveux et passe mes doits entre eux. Ses mains se font baladeuses et il s'amuse à me faire gémir. Ses lèvres descendent le long de ma mâchoire pour finir au creux de mon cou. Il y dépose des baisers et mordille ma carotide. Je me tortille de plaisir, je le sens sourire contre ma peau. Mes mains tentent de faire descendre son boxer, cependant il les retient.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Chuchote-t-il aux creux de mon oreille.

Il dépose des baisers le long de mon torse jusqu'à ce foutus bout de tissus. Ses dents attrapent l'élastique et s'aidant de ses mains, le fais descendre. Il retire à son tour son boxer. Il reprend sa place et vient m'embrasser. Nos membres se frôlent, nous faisant gémir. L'une de ses mains se glisse vers mon intimité ou il y pénètre un doigt. Je me cambre et laisse un soupire de plaisir s'échapper de ma bouche. Il débute de lent va et vient, imprimant le même rythme sur ma verge. Itachi en profite pour glisser un deuxième doigt, touchant ma prostate au passage. Un gémissement rauque sort de ma gorge, le faisant sourire.

« Tachi… Vi…vient… »

Ses doigts se retirent, laissant un vide en moi. Ses lèvres prennent sauvagement les miennes tandis qu'il me pénètre. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Son corps se déhanche contre le mien, faisant se mêler notre sueur et nos désirs les plus enfouis. Je retourne la situation, le dominant à mon tour. Je m'empale sur lui le faisant grogner de plaisir. Il prend mes hanches, m'aidant dans mes mouvements. Très vite la chaleur monte en moi lorsque je retrouve le point qui me vibrer.

« Oh... Plus vite… chaton… »

Accélérant mes allez et venu, je cogne ma prostate de plus en plus fort. Nos gémissement emplissent la chambre et résonnent contre les murs de la pièce. Mes mains parcourent son torse, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je fais. La passion et le plaisir qui m'anime me font tout oublier. Il y'a juste lui et moi. Je sens la main d'Itachi prendre ma verge et la caresser, puis ensemble, nous nous libérons. Epuiser, je me laisse tomber contre son torse ou ses bras m'entourent automatiquement. L'alcool à beau s'être évaporé, je n'ai aucun regret et c'est entre ses bras que Morphée vient à ma rencontre.


	8. Chapitre 8 Weekend

IN 8

Les premiers rayons du soleil se frayent un chemin entre mes paupières, m'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Une source de chaleur contre mon dos me fait sourire, encore plus lorsque je vois le bras d'Itachi tenir ma taille, me serrant contre lui. Cependant très vite, les souvenirs de la nuit passée me reviennent en mémoire. Comment va-t-il réagir fasse à cela ? Va-t-il avoir des regrets ou pire me jeter dehors ? Comment dois-je agir à présent ?

Agacé par toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête, je sors silencieusement du lit et vais prendre une douche. Je descends ensuite à la cuisine ou je prépare le café. Je me perds dans mes pensées, regardant la cafetière se remplir peu à peu. Je sais que je ne regrette rien mais rien n'est aussi simple. Après tout, Itachi est mon tuteur actuellement, je ne vois pas comment l'on pourrait avoir une relation dans ces conditions. Sans parler du fait que nous avons tout de même une bonne différance d'âge. Deux bras m'encerclent, me faisant reprendre contacte avec la réalité.

« Bonjour. »

Mon corps se tend sous la surprise mais lorsque qu'un baiser vient se poser au creux de mon cou, toute la tension disparait.

« Bon… bonjour. »

Malgré tout je me sens un peu gêné. Je me retourne et le regarde, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis-je l'embrasser ? Il se penche vers moi et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je lui souris en retour. Finalement, tout ne se passe pas si mal.

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te lever si tôt. » Dit-il en allant s'assoir.

« Hum, je sais. »

Le café étant fin prés, je lui en sers une tasse et fait de même pour moi. Je le regarde tout en buvant le liquide chaud. Itachi le remarque et hausse un sourcil.

« Un problème ? »

« N… Non. »

« Tu as l'air anxieux. »

« Eh bien, je pensais que tu réagirais autrement… Je m'attendais à tout autre chose. »

« Tu pensais que j'allais te mettre à la porte ? »

« Entre-autre… »

Un rictus prend place sur ses lèvres.

« Te moque pas ! » Grognais-je.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais, je t'aurais arrêté de suite si j'étais contre. Je ne suis pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir. »

« Alors… Tu ne regrette pas ? »

« Au contraire… Je n'osais pas vraiment aller de l'avant avec toi. Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans une relation où tu aurais pu t'y sentir obligé. »

« Relation … Alors… euh… on peut dire que … enfin on est un … » Bégayais-je.

« Couple ? » Propose Itachi.

J'hoche la tête, n'osant pas le formuler à haute voix.

« Je suppose. » Répondit-il.

« Pourtant c'est impossible … » Marmonnais-je.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« Hum … rien du tout. »

Je débarrasse la table et vais chercher le courrier. Une lettre attire particulièrement mon attention. Elle vient de mon père. Je rejoins Tachi dans la cuisine et lui tend le tas de lettre.

« Merci Chaton. »

Mes joues s'empourprent automatiquement sans que je le veuille. Il prend le courrier et l'ouvre, je reste attentif ou moindre de ses mouvements. Cependant il se contente de la reposer et dans ouvrir une autre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulais ? » Demandais-je.

« Qui ça ? »

« Mon père. J'ai reconnus son écriture. »

« Un chèque pour ton école. »

C'est tout ? Même pas un mot ? Je soupire et quitte la cuisine mais Itachi me retiens et me tire à lui. Je me retrouve donc assis sur ses genoux, ses bras entourant ma taille et son visage au creux de mon cou.

« Il te manque ? »

« Bien sûre… Ca reste mon père… »

« Hm… »

« Tu pense que … Qu'il ne veut plus du tout entendre parler de moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas Naruto. En tout cas, moi je vais prendre soin de toi.»

« Merci Tachi. »

Il quémande un baiser que je lui donne sans hésitation. Ses mains se glissent sous mon tee-shirt.

« Itachi, je dois aller travailler… »

« On est Samedi. »

« Justement, y'a encore plus de monde. »

Il soupire et retirent ses mains, se contentant d'un autre baiser.

« Tu finis à quel heure ? »

« Vers dix-neuf heures je crois. »

« Je viendrais te chercher. »

« Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas loin tu sais et…

« Je viendrais. C'est au Liberty c'est ça ? »

« Moui…»

Je me lève et prend mon sac.

« J'y vais, à ce soir. »

« Ouais. »

Je quitte la maison avec un sourire idiot. Il veut de moi en tant qu'amant et j'en suis vraiment heureux. Je me dirige donc le Liberty. Une fois entrer, je salut Shikamaru et entame ma journée. Les commandes afflues, il y'a vraiment beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Je prends une pause au bout de quatre heures et déjeune tranquillement au comptoir.

« Tu m'as l'air bien heureux aujourd'hui. » Me dit Shika.

« Ouais. »

« C'est il passé quelque chose avec ton tuteur ? »

Mes joues se colorent et il le remarque. Il sourit amusé.

« J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, tu le mérite. »

« Merci Shika-chan. »

« Arrête avec ça. »

« Héhé ! »

« Au faite, tu as des nouvelles de ton père ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'aimerais y passer mais Itachi est contre. Il me dit que je ne suis pas encore près à y aller. »

« Il a raison. »

« Il m'en voudrait si j'y aller, je pense qu'il a peur que mon père repose la main sur moi. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en voudrait, après tout c'est ton père, c'est normal que tu veuilles le voir ou prendre de ses nouvelles. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Je jette mon plateau et reprend le service. Vers dix-huit heure trente, un nouveau client pénètre dans le bar. Lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'Itachi, je lui dis que j'ai encore une demi-heure de travail.

« Je vais prendre une bière en attendant. »

« Très bien, je t'apporte ça, assied toi. »

Je commande donc une bière tandis qu'il s'assoit au bar.

« Oh, un nouveau client. » S'exclame Shikamaru.

« Euh, Shika je te présente mon tuteur Itachi. »

« Oh je vois. Enchanté. »

Ils se serrent la main tandis que je sers les autres clients. Je les vois discuter, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'ils se disent mais je n'ai pas le temps.

« Naruto, tu peux y aller. » Me dit Shikamaru.

« Je termine ça. »

Je prends l'addition de la table du fond et rejoins Itachi. Shikamaru me tend une enveloppe, que je prends avec plaisir.

« C'est ta paie. »

« Merci Shika. A lundi. »

Itachi et moi quittons donc le bar. Une fois montée dans la voiture, Itachi me regarde fixement.

« Quoi ? » L'interrogeais-je.

« Ce Shikamaru m'a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi. »

« Il me connait depuis longtemps et il à toujours été là quand je n'allais pas bien. Il a été le premier au courant pour mon père. Pourquoi, il t'a dis quelque chose ? »

« Hm, il m'a dit que j'avais intérêt à prendre soin de toi et à ne pas te faire souffrir. »

« C'est bien lui ça… »

« Je suis content de savoir que tu as des gens sur qui tu peux compter. »

Etonné par son commentaire, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'inquiétait à ce point pour moi. Ca me touche tellement que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

« Na… Naruto qu'est ce que … »

« Merci infiniment Itachi. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Il me prend dans ses bras et caresse mon dos.

« Tu m'as fais peur idiot. »

« Je ne suis pas un idiot. »

« Je sais. » Sourit-il.

Il embrasse mon front et nous rentrons à la maison. Je l'aide à préparer le dîner puis nous mangeons en tête à tête. Lorsque nous finissons le repas, je débarrasse et fais la vaisselle. Itachi et assis et semble plongé dans une multitude de feuille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je corrige des copies. »

« Oh, bon courage alors. »

Je monte prendre quelques affaires de cours et redescend, m'asseyant en face de lui. J'en profite pour faire mes devoirs et commencer ma dissertation. Je ne vois pas vraiment le temps passer, seul un petit rire discret me fait relever les yeux. Itachi à la tête posée sur ses bras croisé et me regarde.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Tu es vraiment adorable quant tu travailles. Tu as ce petit air sérieux qui ne te ressemble pas, c'est mignon. »

Je gonfle les joues.

« J'ai rien de mignon et puis dit que je ne suis jamais sérieux tant que tu y es… »

« Tout de suite les grands mots. »

« Gna gna gna ! Tu as fini ? »

« Pas encore, et toi ? »

« Je suis à la conclusion de ma dissertation. »

Il se lève et se glisse derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules ou il y exerce une pression de façon à me détendre. Je ferme les yeux et lâche un soupire de bien être.

« Tu as fais quelques fautes d'orthographe. » Me dit il.

« Tu gâche tout là ! »

« J'y peux rien, c'est flagrant. »

« Je ne me suis pas relus ! Va dont corriger tes copies. »

« Tu boudes ? »

« Pas du tout ! »

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts, me forçant à pencher la tête en arrière. Il dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes et retourne s'assoir.

« Comment tu veux que je me concentre si tu m'embrasse ?! » Râlais-je.

« Tu peux parler, tu me tente depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Oui, oui. »

Je me remets au travail et termine ma dissertation sans encombre. Je me relis, corrigeant les fautes que je vois. Je pose mon crayon et m'étire en soupirant.

« Je vais dormir Ita. »

« Hm. Je te rejoins bientôt. »

Je l'embrasse et monte me coucher. Je suis tellement épuisé que je m'endors sans attendre qu'Itachi vienne me rejoindre. Quelque chose me chatouille et me fais ouvrir les yeux. Tachi est au dessus de moi, me caressant le visage. Il fait encore nuit.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Pas grave… »

Il s'allonge sur le coté, je sens son regard posé sur moi malgré mes yeux fermés. Je me blottis contre son torse, y déposant un baiser au passage. Il passe un bras en travers de mon corps.

« Je veux un vrais bisous. » Dit-il.

Je tends le cou, il m'embrasse de lui-même, emmêlant nos langues. Je gémis à travers notre échange puis romps le baiser.

« Bonne nuit chaton. »

« Toi aussi… Ita … »

Contre la chaleur de son corps, le bien être que sa main qui me caresse le dos me donne, je m'endors contre la personne dont je suis amoureux. Que demander de plus ? Le week-end se passa sans encombre.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Debut des ennuis ?

On est lundi et c'est ce foutus réveil qui me fait ouvrir les yeux. La seule chose qui ne me désespère pas, ce sont les bras d'Itachi noués autour de mon corps. Il grogne lui aussi, pas envie de se réveiller je suppose. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et souris. Il a toujours un petit air grognon le matin.

« Bonjour. »

« 'Jour Chaton. » Murmure-t-il.

Je l'embrasse chastement puis sors du lit, se qui provoque un courant d'air sous la couette où il est enfouis.

« Pourquoi tu pars ? » Râle t-il.

« Parce que j'ai cours, on est lundi je te signale. »

Je file sous la douche et m'habille rapidement. Je descends préparer le petit déjeuné. Lorsque je m'installe pour manger, Itachi me rejoins, frais et dispo. Il se sert un café et le boit en me regardant.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je.

« Je t'emmène au lycée. »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ça ne le serais pas ? » Répond t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Eh bien … On pourrais nous voir et … mes amis savent que tu es mon tuteur. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peux leur faire ? C'est notre vie, pas la leur. »

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais son regard m'en dissuada. Je comprends alors que la discussion est close et qu'il m'emmènerait au lycée avec ou sans mon accord. Une fois le petit déjeuné prit, je monte préparer mes affaires et rejoins mon amant dans la voiture. Un sourire idiot prit place sur mes lèvres lorsque je pense au mot amant. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment réalisé jusque là. Je prends place à ses cotés tandis qu'il démarre et fait gronder le moteur.

Devant le lycée, mes amis m'attendent comme à leur habitude. Gaara regarde déjà en direction de la voiture et lance un regard noir à Itachi qui lui rend volontiers.

« Tss, pour qui il se prend ce morveux. »

Je me tourne vers mon brun pour riposter mais il capture mes lèvres de suite. Sa main se glisse derrière ma nuque, approfondissant notre baiser. Je me sépare de lui et un rictus amusé prend place sur ses lèvres.

« Tu agis comme un enfant Itachi. »

« Au moins il sais que tu es pris. Passe une bonne journée mon Chaton. »

« Hm. Toi aussi. »

Je sors de la voiture le rouge aux joues et rejoins la bande. Gaara ne le lâche pas du regard alors que Sakura et les autres me regarde en silence, un air amusé sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, mais absolument rien Naruto… » Me dit Néji.

Je soupire et entre dans l'établissement. J'attends déjà les milles et une question de Sakura.

« Alors ça y est, hein ? » Me dit Sasuke.

« Hm… »

« Vous en avez mis du temps tout de même. »

« Oh ça va hein ! »

Je file dans la salle de cours et m'assois à ma place, bien évidement Sakura se dépêche de s'assoir à mes cotés.

« Alors ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Alors quoi ? Tu l'as vu comme les autres non ? »

« Oui, mais je veux les détails ! Comment ça c'est passé ? »

Je soupire, agacé. Heureusement pour moi, Hatake-sensei arrive au bon moment. Les cours se passent rapidement et Sakura n'a pas réessayé d'en savoir plus. Nous avons déjeuné avec Gaara et les autres. Ils ont passé la majorité du repas à parler du fait que « Une relation tuteur / ado » ferait un best-seller tout à fait géniale. Autant dire que j'étais le centre des conversations.

Sakura et Tenten avaient des étoiles plein les yeux, s'imaginant mille et une chose sur ma relation 'torride' avec Itachi, Neji et Sasuke, comme à leur habitude, écoutaient silencieusement les deux pipelettes, donnant de temps en temps leurs avis. Gaara, lui, ne disait rien, il semblait ruminer dans son coin et je pense qu'il maudissait Itachi de toutes ses forces.

Enfin, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui me plaindrais de ma situation actuelle. Après le déjeuné, on à eut le droit à un contrôle de math sur les fonctions. Que demander de plus ? Après une journée à la limite du supportable, je me suis rendus au Liberty, question de bien la terminer. C'est donc complètement épuisé que je me rendis à la maison.

« Je suis rentré… »

« Je suis dans la cuisine. »

Je me débarrasse rapidement de mes chaussures et mon manteau pour rejoindre Itachi. A peine ais-je fais un pas que je remarquais Yahiko accoudé sur la table de la cuisine.

« Tiens, voila le beau-gosse. »

« Lu' »

Je m'affalais à ses côtés, n'osant pas vraiment embrasser Itachi devant lui. Après tout c'était l'un de ses collègue et même s'il venait parfois à la maison, quel image aurait-il d'Itachi après cela ?

« Tu as l'air épuisé Chaton. »

« Hm… »

Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma tête, m'ébouriffant les cheveux, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Yahiko pouffa en voyant la scène et Itachi partis au quart de tour.

« La ferme Yahiko ! »

« Oh ça va… »

« Tsss ! »

« Vous formez vraiment un joli couple tout les deux. »

Je tiquais à cette réplique du roux, ce qui ne sembla poser aucun problème à Itachi.

« Evidement que l'on forme un beau couple. »

J'haussais un sourcil. Itachi ne cherchait même pas à cacher sa relation avec moi. Avait-il perdu la tête ?

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Na-chan ? » Me demande Yahiko.

« Euh … Rien … »

« C'est parce que ça t'étonne que je sois au courant de votre relation peut être ? »

Tout juste !

« hm… »

« Tu sais, avant d'être le collègue d'Itachi, je suis avant tout son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs si tu veux quelques affaires croustillantes à son sujet, n'hésite pas hein ?! »

« Yahiko ! » Grogna mon brun.

Un sourire se peint sur mon visage en les voyant tout les deux. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à se lancer des piques. Je baillais et posais ma tête sur la surface plane de la table. Itachi s'affaira à préparer de quoi manger pour le dîner.

« Tu mange ici Yahiko ? » Demandais-je.

« Yep. »

Je sortis donc trois assiettes et posais le couvert. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et je répondis.

« Allo ? »

« Tenshi ? »

« Gaara, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! »

A peine avait-il entendus le nom de Gaara qu'Itachi haussait un sourcil et me fixait avec attention.

« Ecoutes, je voulais te dire que même si tu es avec ce type, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » L'interrogeais-je.

« Je t'aime encore et il est hors de question que ce type te vole à moi ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux, ne m'attendant pas à cela.

« Mais… Euh … »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. »

« Nan mais attend, tu m'appelle tu me sors un truc de ce genre et basta ? Pis, c'est quoi cette histoire de me piquer à toi, ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est plus ensem… »

Je m'arrêtais en voyant le regard sérieux qu'Itachi portait sur moi et celui étonné du roux.

« Euh… On en parle demain hein ? A plus. »

« Na… »

Gaara ne put finir sa phrase, j'avais déjà raccroché. Je me grattais stupidement l'arrière du crâne et un rire nerveux quitta ma bouche.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Dis-je.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. Il te veut quoi au juste l'autre abruti ? »

« Rien de spéciale, c'est rien… Et puis ce n'est pas un abruti. »

« Ne te fiche pas de moi Naruto. J'attends une explication. »

Je soupirais.

« Il m'a juste dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, qu'il était hors de question que tu me prennes à lui ou je ne sais plus trop quoi. Rien d'important, je t'assure. »

« Ce morveux, si il croit pouvoir rivaliser avec moi. »

« Il n'est même pas question de rivaliser Tachi ! Gaara et moi c'est fini depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Oublis cette histoire. »

« Hors de question. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, tu me tiens tout de suite au courant. »

« Mais arrête ! C'est rien ! »

Yahiko posa une main sur mon crane et soupira.

« N'espère même pas le raisonner… Il est pire que jaloux. »

« Y'a vraiment pas de quoi… » Marmonnais-je.

« Naruto, je ne plaisante pas, si ce type pose un doigt sur toi, je ne donne pas cher de sa vie. » Ajouta Itachi.

« Je monte … »

Itachi me regarda monter les escaliers en silence. Pourquoi en fait-il tout un plat ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une chance de me remettre avec Gaara. Je file dans la douche, prenant mon temps pour me détendre. Je redescends ensuite au salon où un silence de mort règne. Je soupire et m'assois tandis que Tachi apporte les plats. Pendant le repas, Itachi ne disait rien. En ayant assez de cette ambiance plus que bizarre, je prenais la parole. .

« Tu comptes faire la gueule toute la soirée ?! »

Mon brun leva son regard vers moi.

« Je ne fais pas la gueule. »

« Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Il vaut mieux que je me taise, je ne suis simplement pas d'humeur. »

« Donc tu fais la gueule. »

Yahiko pouffe de rire à mes côtés, je le frappais alors sur la tête pour le faire taire. Itachi n'ajouta rien. Lorsque le roux quitta la maison, je craquais.

« Bon sang, Itachi ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être énervé ! »

« Bien sûre que si. »

« Gaara ne m'intéresse pas, combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ?! » M'écriais-je.

« Ce n'est pas le problème, Naruto ! »

« Alors où est-il ? »

« Tu vois ce type tout les jours au lycée, comment veux-tu que je réagisse, sachant qu'il te fera surement des avances à longueur de journée ? »

Je soupirais, ennuyé. Je m'approchais alors de lui et le prit dans mes bras, il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Je resserrais donc ma prise autour de sa taille, logeant mon visage au creux de son cou.

« Tachi, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi pour des choses futiles… Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire… C'est avec toi que je suis bien, pas lui… »

« Ce ne sont pas des choses futiles comme tu dis. »

« Pour moi elles le sont. Il ne m'intéresse pas, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Ce n'est pas comme ci il m'attirait ou autre chose… Et puis… Je ne laisserais ma place au près de toi à personne. Pour rien au monde. »

Je sentis ses bras se refermer autour moi, enfin. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

« Excuse-moi… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas… »

Je me redressais alors pour l'embrasser. L'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à ma nuque. Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant les entrouvrir. Sa langue se glissa dans ma bouche, caressant sensuellement la mienne. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'il la suçota. Il mit fin à notre échange et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je me mordais la lèvre.

«Bon sang, tu me ferais presque oublier mon prénom avec seulement un baiser. » Dis-je.

« Ah oui ? » Sourit-il amusé.

Je reposais ma tête sur son torse.

« Ca t'amuse hein ? »

« De te faire perdre le contrôle de toi même ? Enormément. »

Un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres, je pris sa main et le menais jusqu'à la chambre. J'étais épuisé et je voulais seulement m'endormir contre le corps chaud de mon amant.

_A suivre …_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Doutes et faits

_**Chapitre 10 : Doute et faits**_

Lorsque je me réveille, Itachi est déjà partis, il commence plus tôt que moi aujourd'hui. Après une bonne douche et un coup d'œil vers le réveil qui indiqué 09 :43, je vais m'habiller. Enfilant une chemise noire et un jean moulant, je descends ensuite à la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuné. Je mets mon sac sur le dos et pars en direction du lycée. A peine arrivé, Sakura me saute dessus, me souhaitant le bonjour. Je salue tout le monde et évite soigneusement Gaara mais celui-ci attrape mon poignée.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Je soupire et m'écarte des autres, entamant la conversation.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris hier soir ? Me sortir des trucs pareils… »

« C'est la vérité Naruto… Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs en étant avec toi … mais je veux me racheter ! Te prouver que nous deux ça peux marcher. Je t'aime Tenshi. »

« C'est trop tard, je suis avec Itachi mainten… »

«Ne me dis pas que tu prends cette histoire au sérieux Naruto ? Ce mec est déjà dans la vie active, qu'est ce qu'il en a à foutre d'un lycéen ? Sérieusement, redescend sur Terre. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble. »

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais au juste ? »

« C'est un adulte ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin à ses yeux, un jouet qui va l'occuper quelque temps. »

« Itachi n'est pas comme ça ! »

« A parce que tu le connais parfaitement peut-être ? Tu connais son passé ? Sa famille ? Ou bien même son plat préférer ? Sa couleur préférer ? »

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais je me rends compte qu'il à raison sur ce point, je ne sais rien d'Itachi… De ses goûts, de ses envies…

« T'as t'il déjà dit qu'il t'aimer ou qu'il tenait à toi ? Je suis sure qu'il va voir ailleurs… » Continus-t-il.

« Tais-toi … »

« Je dis ça pour toi, moi je sais tout de toi, et tu sais tout de moi ! Ce type est un inconnus qui t'as sauvé et après ? Il est devenus ton tuteur mais encore ? »

« Tais-toi ! » Criais-je.

« Non je ne me la fermerais pas ! T'as t'il retouché depuis l'autre soir ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Je dois donc en conclure que non … Réfléchis, il se sert simplement de toi. Il s'en fou d'un lycéen tel que toi… »

Je lui enfonce mon poing dans la figure, il tombe à terre.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Sasuke et Néji arrive en courant et me retienne.

« Si tu réagis de la sorte c'est que tu sais que j'ai raison. » Dit il en essuyant le sang qui s'échappe de sa lèvre inférieure.

« Va te faire ! »

Je retire mon bras de la prise de Sasuke et m'en vais vers la salle de cours. Je m'assois et serre les poings. De quel droit dit-il des choses pareilles ? Sakura arrive vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Naruto ? »

« J'ai l'habitude de frapper les gens pour rien ? »

« Non mais… »

« Alors c'est qu'il a trop ouvert sa grande gueule. »

Elle ne rajoute rien et s'assoit. La journée passe, et moi, je cogite. Ses paroles ne cessent de se répéter dans ma tête. Je sais très bien qu'Itachi et moi nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre, mais est-ce-que ça suffit pour dire qu'il se sert de moi ? Je soupire agacé. Agacé du fait que cet idiot me fait douter.

Lorsque je rentre, Itachi est en train de corriger des copies. Je passe mes bras autours de ses épaules.

« Bonsoir. »

« Salut Chaton, bonne journée ? »

« Hm… et toi ? »

« Ouais et je n'ai pas fini … »

« Je m'occupe du dîner. »

« Merci. »

Je m'éloigne, rejoignant la cuisine. Il ne m'a pas réclamé de baiser ce soir… Je suspends mes gestes un moment. _'Il se fout d'un lycéen tel que toi'. _Je grimace. Non, ça ne veut rien dire… Il est juste occupé par ses copies, rien de plus. Je m'affaire dans la cuisine et j'en ressort après trente minutes, je mets la table.

« Ca va être prêt. »

« Hm. »

Je vais chercher les plats et le dépose sur la table. Je nous serre et m'assoit. Il quitte sa correction et me rejoins.

« Demain soir j'ai une réunion, ça risque de finir tard. Ne m'attend pas pour manger. »

« D'accord. »

« C'est délicieux. »

« Merci. » Souriais-je.

Nous dînons silencieusement, un peu trop à mon goût mais je n'arrive pas à trouver un sujet de conversation et Itachi ne semble pas trouver le besoin de parler. Je soupire et dépose mes couverts dans mon assiette.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Hm ? Rien … »

« Tu soupire depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Je suis juste fatigué, rien de plus… Surtout que le prof de Math nous à donner une dizaine d'exercice pour la semaine prochaine. Il croit qu'on est des robots ma parole ! »

« Cesse d'agir comme un gamin… Il fait ça pour vous entraîner, rien de plus. Ça t'aidera pour le contrôle. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent un instant. Il a bien dit… _Gamin_ ? Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et me lève, débarrassant la table. Itachi, lui, retourne dans ses copies. Je fais la vaisselle.

Est-ce que Gaara avait raison ? Je ne me rends compte que maintenant… qu'il y'a une telle différence entre nous, un écart qui ce soir, semble immense. Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! Je jette le torchon et vais prendre ma douche, je me couche directement après. Je m'endors difficilement mais surement. Lorsque je me lève, Itachi est déjà partis. Après m'être préparé, je remarque qu'un dossier est posé sur la table basse dans le salon. Itachi à dût l'oublier. Je suis largement en avance ce matin, je vais passer lui apporter. Je prends mon sac, le dossier et pars en direction de l'université.

J'entre dans celle-ci, suivant les étudiants jusqu'au bâtiment centrale. Je demande où Monsieur Uchiha donne son cours et une jeune fille me montre la direction. Je marche dans les couloirs, faisant attention à ne pas manquer la salle. Apparemment, ce n'est pas un cours magistral.

« Naruto ? »

Je me retourne, surpris d'entendre mon prénom. Je vois Yahiko me faire signe.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Itachi à oublier un dossier à la maison, je me suis dit qu'il en aurait peut-être besoin. »

« Oui, il m'en a parlé ce matin. C'est cool de ta part mais tu ne vas pas être en retard toi ? »

« Non, non. J'ai le temps ce matin. »

« Viens, je t'accompagne, son cours ne va pas tarder à se terminer. »

Je le suis donc jusqu'à la salle et on patiente devant un moment.

« Tu n'as pas cour toi ? » Demandais-je à Yahiko.

« Non, pas encore. »

La sonnerie retentit, la porte s'ouvre et plusieurs étudiants sortent. J'aperçois Itachi, entouré de jeunes filles lui demandant des explications.

« Eh oui… C'est qu'il est convoité ton Itachi. »

Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il me dit, mes sourcils se froncent. Il est entouré de nana toute la journée et il me fait tout un blabla pour Gaara. Il leur offre un sourire, j'en ai assez vu, même à moi il ne me souris pas comme ça.

J'entre dans la salle et dépose le dossier violement sur son bureau. Il tourne la tête vers moi et ouvre la bouche mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je quitte la salle sans un mot et passe devant Yahiko qui remarque mon énervement. Il tente de m'appeler mais je me mets à courir.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis énervé et ça m'énerve encore plus ! J'arrive en cours, pas d'humeur. Je croise Sasuke et Néji dans les couloirs. Je fais un semblant de sourire et les saluts.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller toi … » Déclare Sasuke.

« Bof… »

« Est-ce que ça aurais un rapport avec Gaara. »

Je pince les lèvres, ce qui donne une réponse immédiate aux deux bruns.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête. » Ajoute Néji.

« Hm … »

Je rejoins ma salle. Sakura est déjà installer et lorsque le cours débute, elle m'envoie plusieurs papiers pour savoir ce que j'ai. Ça se voit tant que ça ? Pendant la pause de midi, je reçois un sms d'Itachi.

# Pourquoi es-tu partis si vite ce matin ? #

Je soupire et réponds : # Tu m'avais l'air très occupé avec tes étudiantes. #

« A qui envois-tu des messages ? » Me demande Sakura.

« Itachi. »

« Oh, c'est l'amour fou… »

« Pas vraiment. »

Mon portable vibre à nouveau.

# Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est ironique ? #

Je décide de couper court à cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

# Ça l'est. J'ai cours… #

Sakura, qui a lus notre échange me demande des explications. On s'assoit sur l'herbe et je lui raconte tout, de Gaara à ce matin.

« Ne l'écoutes pas, il est juste jaloux. »

« Le problème Sakura, c'est que depuis hier, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il m'a dit est vrais. »

« C'est juste une impression, j'en suis sûre. »

« Pas moi… T'aurais vu le sourire qu'il leur a fait… Jamais il ne m'a souris comme ça… »

« Ce mec est canon, tu crois qu'il se serais donné la peine de prendre sous son aile juste pour coucher avec toi ? »

« J'en sais rien Saku… Je ne sais plus vraiment… »

Je m'allonge, posant ma tête sur ses genoux. Je ferme les yeux.

« Parle-lui ce soir. »

« Il a une réunion. »

« Alors demain. Plus tu attends plus tu douteras. »

« Je lui dis quoi au juste 'Tu te servirais pas de moi par hasard ?' Tu crois vraiment qu'il va me répondre par l'affirmatif si c'est le cas. »

« Le tact Naruto, le tact… »

« Ça me sou, il m'a retourné le cerveau l'enfoiré… »

« Dois-je comprendre Gaara, par « enfoiré » ? »

« Qui d'autre … »

Après deux heures de sport, je vais au Liberty, je raconte mes malheurs à Kiba.

« Si il te fais du mal, je le tue. »

C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire. Il est vingt deux heures, je marche pour rentrer… Je me demande si Itachi est rentré… Je regarde les vitrines des magasins, m'attardant parfois sur quelques unes. Je passe devant un restaurant et regarde un moment les gens. Je continus puis m'arrête, fronçant les sourcils. Je fais marche arrière et regarde une table bien précise. Qui vois-je ? Itachi assit en face d'une femme.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Je rêve ou quoi ? C'est ça sa réunion ? Il se fout moi ou quoi ? La colère grimpe en moi ainsi que les larmes. Alors Gaara disais vrai ? Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour lui… L'enfoiré ! Je rentre en courant, dévalant les escaliers. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire lorsqu'il rentrera… Je m'assois sur le lit et pose les paumes de mes mains sur mes tempes, laissant libre court à mes larmes. Je me calme au bout d'une heure et il n'est toujours pas rentré. Je me déshabille et me glisse sous les draps froids.

C'est dans les alentours d'une heure du matin que j'entends la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se fermer. Que je l'entends monter les escaliers, se déshabiller et se glisser sous les draps.

« Ça a été ta réunion ? » Demandais-je d'une voix cassée.

« Excuse-moi je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, ta réunion… »

« Longue et fatigante… »

Longue et fatigante hein ? Je me redresse dans le lit et le regarde fixement.

A suivre ….


	11. Chapitre 11 : Dispute

**Chapitre 11 – Règlement de compte.**

Je me redresse dans le lit et le regarde fixement. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui et l'embrasse. Il me repousse gentiment.

« Naruto, je suis crevé… Pas ce soir. »

« C'est certain… Tu dois être vraiment fatigué… et vidé surtout … »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Absolument rien ! »

Je me lève violement et prend mon oreiller.

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Loin de toi ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?! » S'écrit-il en se redressant dans le lit.

« Je ne dors pas avec les menteurs ! »

« Quel menteur ?! »

« Tu me demande ?! » Criais-je. « Je suis quoi pour toi ? Un objet ? Un animal de compagnie ? »

« Tu délires… »

« Je ne délire pas ! Je suis juste un passe temps ?! Un pauvre gamin qui rend ta putin de vie un peu plus attrayante ? »

« Bon sang… »

« Tu m'as mentis ! 'Ma réunion était longue et fatigante… ' » L'imitais-je. « Mon cul ! Je t'ai vu dans ce restaurant avec cette femme ! Tu lui as fais combien de fois l'amour cette nuit pour rentrer si tard ?! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, je continus.

« De quel droit tu me fais toute une histoire sur Gaara alors que tu me mens sans gène ! Que tu joues ton gentleman devant tes étudiantes en chaleur, ou devrais-dire ton gigolo! Tu veux t'en taper combien d'elle ? Je te faisais confiance, moi ! »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux tandis que je hurle mon désespoir.

« Na… »

« La ferme ! Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part ! Je préfère encore retourner chez mon père, lui au moins il est honnête ! »

Les larmes dévalent mon visage. Je lui jette l'oreiller en plein visage et me retourne, claquant la porte derrière moi. Je dévale les escaliers et loupe une marche, je tombe jusqu'en bas et grimace.

« NARUTO ! »

J'entends ses pas dans les escaliers, je me colle au mur et me recroquevis sur moi même. Je sens sa main sur ma tête, je le repousse violement.

« Ne me touche pas !»

« Tu t'es peut-être fais mal… »

« J'en ai rien à faire… »

« Naruto, tu te trompe … Elle.. »

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Tu me dégoute… »

« Écoute-moi au moins ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Je l'attendais celle là ! Ne me prend pas pour un abrutit ! Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es suffisamment joué de moi ? Il faut que tu continus ? »

« C'est un malentendus ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as mentis ?! Ne te fou pas de moi ! Tu ne me regarde plus, ne me touche plus !»

« Tu va me laisser en placer une ? »

« Je ne veux rien entendre … » Sanglotais-je. « Pourquoi tu me mens ? »

Je l'entends soupirer, je serre un peu plus mes bras autour de mes genoux et y cache mon visage.

« Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore là… Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je te parle…. Ni pourquoi ça me fais aussi mal… »

« Je te dis que tu trompes… Je n'ai rien fais avec elle. Elle…. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu allais à une réunion !? »

« J'y suis allé. C'était vrai, puis elle m'a appelé…. »

« Et toi tu as accouru comme un chevalier servant ! » Le coupais-je.

« Bon sang Naruto ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! Tu te monte la tête pour rien ! »

« C'est certain, je ne suis qu'un gamin a tes yeux, finalement, tu as juste eu pitié de moi, voila tout. »

« Tu délire. »

« Complètement … »

« Je peux parler sans que tu me coupe ? »

« Non. »

« Je le fais quand même. Elle s'appelle Konan … »

« Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de son nom, tu veux pas non plus me la présenter ? »

« C'est la petite amie de Yahiko, et ma meilleure amie. » Continue-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux. Sa… meilleure amie ?

« On était tout les trois au collège ensemble. Yahiko et elle passe leurs temps à se disputer, elle voulait juste parler, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. »

Je ne dis rien et enfuis mon visage encore plus entre mes genoux.

« Si je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais passé la nuit avec elle au restaurant tu m'aurais fait toute une histoire. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… J'aurais compris… »

« Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur en te cachant ça, c'était stupide de ma part… »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Parle-moi Naruto, dis quelque chose. »

« Je… ne sais pas si je dois te croire… »

Il soupire et se lève, je ne prends pas la peine de relever mon visage vers lui. Il doit être en colère parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Après tout, j'étais aussi énervé lorsqu'il à douter de moi avec Gaara. Je l'entends revenir et s'assoir sur les marches.

« Konan, c'est Itachi. J'ai un petit service à te demander. »

Je relève la tête vers lui, la bouche entre-ouverte, le visage humide de larmes. Il met le haut parleur.

« C'est bien rare que tu me demande quelque chose, je t'écoute ? » Fit-elle.

« Naruto ne me crois pas… Il nous a aperçu au restaurant, j'aimerais que tu lui dises ce que nous avons fait, j'ai mit le haut parleur. »

« Naruto ? Oh, ton amoureux ! Eh bien jeune homme, nous avons dîné après qu'I-chan est finis sa réunion Oh combien ennuyeuse, puis nous sommes allé dans un hôtel et… »

« Konan… » Grognais-je.

« Oh, ça va je plaisante ! T'es 100% homo et la vus d'une femme nue te dégouterais presque, comment voudrais-tu coucher avec moi ? »

« T'as fini oui ? »

« Pardon, donc je disais nous avons dîné et j'ai raconté tout mes malheur à I-chan, c'est que Ya-chan et moi on s'engueule sans arrêt… Du coup, j'ai voulus parler à ton homme. Je suis désolé de l'avoir lâché si tard, et encore plus si tu as cru qu'on avait fait plus que parler. »

« Merci Konan. A plus tard. »

« De rien chéri. »

Il posa le téléphone sur la marche et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Ca te va maintenant ? »

Mes yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larme et je détourne le regard, honteux d'avoir fais tout un cinéma pour rien. Honteux d'avoir douté de lui. De nous.

« Naruto ? »

Je ne le mérite pas… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile doublé d'un gamin.

« Chaton, regarde-moi. »

Je fais « non » de la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde. Pourquoi reste t'il encore la ? A sa place je me serais laissé tout seul et serais retourné me coucher.

« S'il te plait. »

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et me force à le regarder, je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces, je suis stupide, tellement stupide.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Naruto… Alors regarde-moi… »

« Je suis… désolé… tellement désolé… »

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'était qu'un malentendus. »

Il me tire vers lui et j'atterris mollement dans ses bras, qui, automatiquement se referment autour de moi. Il embrasse mes cheveux. Je me sens vraiment mal… Comment ai-je pus douter à ce point de lui ?

« Pardon… Pardon … » Répétais-je.

« Calme toi, je t'ai dis que ça n'était rien. Sans te mentir… Ca me fait presque plaisir… Je veux dire, ton état prouve bien que tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi, et ça me remplis de joie. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir douté… de t'avoir accusé à tord… »

« Non, il est vrais que je t'ai mentis, ou du moins que je t'ai caché la vérité. Je ne le ferais plus, c'est juré. »

« Hm… »

Je me calme peu à peu et cherche à me redresser pour me lever mais ma cheville me lâche. Itachi me rattrape et me porte jusqu'au canapé. Il m'y dépose et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Ou as-tu mal ? »

« Ma cheville droite… mais ce n'est rien, ça va passer. »

« Chut, fais voir. »

Il s'assoit sur la petite table de salon et pose mon pied nu sur ses cuisses.

« C'est un peu enflé… Je vais te mettre de la crème, ça ne te ferra pas de mal. »

Il se lève mais j'attrape son poignet.

« Tu devrais être en colère contre moi … »

« C'est contre moi que je le suis, Naruto. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fais pleurer et imaginer les pires choses. Je m'en veux de t'avoir caché la vérité. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te faire confiance et ne pas douter. J'ai dit des choses… pas sympas à entendre… »

« En effet, le coup du gigolo … j'ai pas trop apprécié, mais je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais. »

« J'étais jaloux … » Dis-je en baissant la tête. « Jaloux du sourire que tu leur offrais, de l'attention que tu semblais leurs porter. »

« Je ne souris que depuis que je suis avec toi Naruto, je suis gay, ces filles ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Il n'y a que toi pour moi, personne d'autre. »

« Ne dit pas ça … »

« Pourtant c'est la vérité. »

« Et on sera heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? Arrête… »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça … Cependant je ferais tout pour te garder auprès de moi. »

Je détourne le regard, gêné.

« Je ne te comprend pas … » Lâchais-je.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suis qu'un gamin … Je … J'ai que des problèmes dans ma vie et je t'en fais aussi… Pourquoi tu me garde encore chez toi ? »

« Parce que … je tiens énormément à toi et que je refuse de te laisser entre les pattes de ton père. »

« Je t'ai traité de tout les noms. » Ajoutais-je.

« Je les ais mérités. »

« J'ai douté de nous. »

« J'aurais fait pareil. Peut être même pire. » Répond t-il.

« Je t'ai lancé l'oreiller en plein visage. »

« Je n'ai pas eut mal. »

« Tu as réponse à tout ? »

« Tu cherches une nouvelle dispute ? »

Je soupire et il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et il me dit revenir. Je me laisse tomber contre le dossier du canapé et regarde le plafond. Je me sens tellement misérable…

« Tu rêves ? »

« Non, je cauchemarde … »

J'ouvre de grands yeux en me rendant compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute.

« Pardon … je … enfin … »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le prends pas pour moi. »

Il reprend ma cheville et y applique de la pommade, ma peau frisonne au contacte de la substance froide. Ses doigts massent lentement ma peau, faisant pénétrer l'anesthésiant. Il enroule avec délicatesse un bandage, permettant de garder la pommade plus longtemps. Il relève les yeux vers moi.

« Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Bien. »

Il se redresse et me porte comme une princesse.

« Itachi ! »

« Tais-toi, si tu marche tu vas aggraver ta blessure. »

Je fais la moue et me laisse porter jusqu'au lit, agrippant ses épaules dans l'escalier. Il me dépose sur les draps et se glisse à mes cotés, m'attirant contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… » Me dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Sur le fait que je ne regarder plus. Je ne regarde que toi, ne vois que toi. Je serais capable de dessiner ton visage à la perfection. »

« Tu deviens romantique Itachi. »

« Tu n'aime pas ça ? »

« La n'est pas la question. Je suis désolé de mes paroles, même si celles-ci… je les ai pensée. »

« Et si je ne te touche pas, c'est parce que je pense que nous avons débuté notre relation dans le mauvais sens. Je voulais tout reprendre depuis le début avec toi, faire les choses… dans l'ordre. »

« Je vois. »

« Il est tard, bonne nuit petit chat. »

« Bonne nuit… Tachi… »

Je me sers contre lui et inspire son odeur. Je ne ferais plus deux fois la même erreur. Je ne douterais plus de lui sans preuve. Je me le promet.


	12. Chapter 12 : Le petit frère

Salut la compagnie ! Je sais que je ne poste pas régulièrement mes chapitres mais je les écris au jour le jour. En se moment avec les révisions du bac et tout le tralala ce n'est pas très pratique. Je ne peux donc pas prévoir de sortis mais je fais de mon mieux. Merci de suivre cette fic et surtout de la patience que vous avez envers mes chapitres, qui parfois, mettent du temps à arriver.

Chapitre 12 : Le petit frère.

C'est seul que je me réveille dans notre lit. Je m'étire de toute ma longueur mais une douleur soude à ma cheville me fais grimacer et surtout, me rappelle notre dispute d'hier. C'est la première fois que l'on se dispute et que je cris autant sur une personne qui m'est chère. Je repousse les draps, et sors du lit en boitillant. J'enfile un jean et descend torse nu dans la cuisine. Itachi y est, attablé avec un café à la main. Je reste dans l'embrassure de la porte et l'observe un moment. Il doit être fatigué à cause d'hier. Peut être même qu'il n'a pas réussis à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

« Tu compte me regarder encore longtemps ? »

Je sursaute et reprend contenance. Il m'observe de ses yeux noirs, recule sa chaise et tapote sa cuisse de sa main.

« Viens. »

Je me rapproche, boitillant quelque peu et m'installe sur ses genoux.

« Tu as bien dormis ? »

« Ca va … Tu...as l'air fatigué toi. »

« Humm. »

« C'est à cause de moi n'est ce pas ? »

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et me que non, il a juste réfléchis.

« Tu as encore mal à ta cheville apparemment. »

« Ouais, mais ça va passer. C'est juste une entorse.

Ses mains se promènent sur mon dos tandis qu'il embrasse ma clavicule, puis mon cou.

« Tachi, si tu ne compte rien faire de plus, ne me chauffe pas. »

« Petite nature. » S'amuse-t-il.

Je me sers un peu plus contre lui et reste là, juste comme ça. Je suis tellement bien avec lui, pourquoi ais-je … douter de lui ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je ne dis rien et tente de les retenir, sauf qu'elles ne m'obéissent aucunement…

« Naru ? »

Je me lève, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter mais il me retient et me fait face, me forçant à relever le visage vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je … Réalise seulement que j'aurais pu te perdre et que … je ne le veux pas… »

« Personne ne le veux Naruto … Et puis tout va bien maintenant, non ? Nous nous sommes expliqué et nous avons chacun compris nos erreurs. »

« hm… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien te garder auprès de moi. »

Il m'embrasse chastement et je file prendre ma douche avant que tout cela ne dégénère et ne finissent dans un lit. Je dois aller travailler moi ! Lorsque je redescends, Itachi m'interpelle.

« J'ai oublié de te le dire, mais ce soir mon frère passe à la maison. »

« Hein ? Mais je travaille moi ce soir. »

« Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais … enfin… »

Un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres alors que la panique me gagne.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là. Mon frère est sympa. »

« Je… Je n'en doute pas mais c'est … stressant. »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur idiot. »

Je baragouine quelques mots et prend mon sac avec moi. Itachi me dit de ne pas trop forcer avec ma cheville et de faire attention. Après cela je me rends au Liberty.

« Salut Shika. »

«Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Hein ? »

« Tu boites »

« Oh, je suis tombé dans les escaliers … »

« Imbécile, rentre chez toi ! »

« Hé ! Non, ça va je te dis ! »

« Ne force pas, sinon je te renvois illico chez toi. »

« Oui chef ! »

Je fais mon service jusqu'à vingt et une heure puis rentre à la maison, une boule au ventre. A quoi peut-il bien ressembler son frère ? Et s'il ne m'aime pas ? Après tout c'est un peu comme s'il me présentait à sa famille … Arg ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Bon, on se calme, après tout il ne doit pas être méchant, hein ? Enfin, s'il a le même caractère qu'Itachi …

Je m'arrête devant la porte de la maison et prend une grande inspiration. J'entre en criant un « je suis rentré » qui résonne entre les murs. J'entends des pas venir vers moi tandis que je me débarrasse de ma veste et de mes chaussures.

« Ca va chaton ? »

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Parfaitement. »

Il se penche et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

« Le dîner est près, tu arrive pile au bon moment. »

Je lui souris et m'avance lentement vers le salon. J'aperçois une touffe de cheveux noirs qui me semble familier, et qui l'est d'autant plus lorsqu'il se retourne.

« Sasuke ! Mais qu'est ce que … »

« Salut, Naruto, ça va ? »

« Mais … Bordel, tu es un putin d'enfoiré ! Depuis le début tu … »

« Je sais, mais je voulais m'amuser un peu ! » Me coupe-t-il.

Itachi se rapproche de moi et fixe son frère.

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Ouais, on est dans le même lycée. » répond Sasuke.

« Hm… »

« D'ailleurs j'ai plein de chose à te dire. J'ai même une vidéo qui pourrait t'intéresser. »

« Q-Quoi ? » Bégayais-je.

« Tu sais, celle de l'autre fois, en boite… »

« Enfoiré ! Tu …»

« Ca m'intéresse en effet. » déclare Itachi.

« Quoi ? »

Les deux frères se regardent amusé tandis que je boude dans mon coin. Depuis le début Sasuke sait que je suis avec son frère, il m'a même soutenu pour que cette relation soit possible et il ne m'a rien dit. Ce traitre ! Nous nous installons à table et parlons de tout et de rien.

« Tu sais Naruto est très convoité au lycée. »

Je lance un regard noir à Sasuke, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder, surtout devant Itachi qui est jaloux au possible.

« Je sais. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Hm, mais crois moi, si l'un d'eux le touche il ne vivra pas très longtemps. »

« Je n'en doute pas … Pauvre Gaara… »

« Sasuke, arrête ! » Grognais-je.

Itachi pose ses couverts et fixe son frère avec un regard noir.

« Est-ce qu'il y'a quelque chose que je ne sais pas Naruto ? »

« Non, je… »

« Naruto lui à décroché une belle droite. C'était beau à voir. » Déclare Sasuke.

« Quoi ? »

« Sasuke … » Râlais-je.

« Quoi ? J'étais fière de toi à ce moment là ! »

« Il m'a cherché… Il l'a mérité, il n'y a rien à ajouté. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? » Me demande Itachi.

Je pose à mon tour ma fourchette et le regarde.

« Je ne suis pas sure que tu veuilles l'entendre. »

« Au contraire. »

« Sasuke, si cette discussion se termine par une dispute, je te tue. »

« Compris. »

« Donc ? » M'interroge mon homme.

« Il m'a dit que toi et moi n'avions aucun point commun, que tu te servais de moi, et que je ferais mieux de me remettre avec lui. »

Il fronce les sourcils. Mauvais signe.

« Est-ce que tu me dis que c'est ce type qui t'as retourné le cerveau et qui a grandement mené à notre dispute d'hier ? »

Je grimace.

« Ecoutes, je lui ai dis ma façon de penser, et il ne viendra plus me prendre la tête alors … arrêtons d'en parler ok ? »

« Ce type… »

« Tachi, s'il te plaît… »

Il soupire et continu de manger alors que Sasuke reprend la parole.

« De toute façon, Naruto n'a que ton nom à la bouche… tu n'as rien à craindre de son coté. »

Je rougis bêtement et lui lance un regard noir, ce qui semble l'amuser.

« Ah oui ? »

« Hm. »

« C'est de famille les onomatopées ? »

Un soupire se peint sur leurs lèvres. Apparemment, ça l'est.

« En parlant de famille, maman voudrait que tu passes la voir… »

« Hm… »

« Ca fais plus de deux ans que tu n'es pas venu à la maison. »

J'ai l'impression qu'il y'a une certaine tension dans l'air, sans parle du visage d'Itachi qui semble s'être fermé à l'entente du sujet.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi … »

« Papa n'est pas souvent à la maison, donc rien ne t'empêche de passer. »

« Sasuke, s'il te plait. Ca ne sert à rien que tu insiste de la sorte. »

« Maman est malheureuse. Tu sais très bien que… »

« Ca suffit ! De plus Naruto n'a pas besoin de savoir. »

Je le regarde étonné de sa réaction. Alors lui à le droit de savoir mes problèmes mais moi je n'ai rien le droit de savoir sur sa vie ? Je me lève brutalement sous le regard étonné des deux Uchiha et sors de table.

« Ou vas-tu ? »

« Dehors, comme ça tu pourra parler de chose qui ne me concerne en rien. »

Je n'écoute pas sa réponse et prend une cigarette dans mon sac. Je reste sous le porche, et fume tranquillement. Je ne fume que très rarement mais parfois, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Je peux très bien comprendre qu'Itachi veuille garder des choses pour lui mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir pourquoi il garde le silence avec moi. Ne me fait-il pas confiance ?

Je suis énervé mais je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui, pas encore une fois, c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré sortir. Je sais qu'Itachi n'est pas très bavard… et qu'il ne parle que très rarement de sa vie… mais comment puis-je l'aider s'il ne me dit rien ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre Sasuke.

« Tu fumes ? »

« De temps en temps… »

« Je suis désolé si tu as mal pris le fait qu'Itachi te cache des choses sur notre famille… Tu sais… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. Du moins pas venant de toi. Je veux qu'il me le dise lui-même… »

« Je comprends. Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Il s'inquiète. »

« J'arrive… »

Je jette mon mégot un peu plus loin et suis Sasuke jusqu'au salon. Itachi m'observe silencieusement tandis que je me dirige vers la cuisine.

« Café ? »

« Hm. » Répondent t'ils en cœur.

Je pouffe et vais les préparer. Itachi me rejoint et m'enlace par derrière.

« Ca va ? »

« Ca peux aller… »

Il embrasse mon cou.

« Tu sens la clope… »

« J'ai fumé une cigarette. »

« Depuis quand tu fumes ? »

« Je fume seulement de temps en temps… »

Nous gardons le silence et il ressert sa prise sur moi.

« Tu es fâché ? »

« Non. »

« Menteur. »

« Je ne mens pas Itachi. Ca m'agace juste d'être mis à part et de ne pas pourvoir t'aider...»

« Je… »

« …Mais je ne t'obligerais pas à me donner des explications, tu le feras lorsque tu te sentiras prêt. »

Il me tourne et m'embrasse, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je frissonne de plaisir et glisse mes bras autour de sa taille. Un simple baiser de sa part suffit à embrasé tout mon corps. Je gémis lorsqu'il mordille ma lèvre inférieure et se recule.

« Tachi … »

« Nous ne sommes pas seul, chaton. »

Je soupire et retourne à ma tache, amusant Itachi.

« Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, tu me perturbe. »

Il me mord le cou et me dit qu'il prendrait bien un dessert après le café.

« Tu ne le mérite pas. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Il retourne dans le salon et je le suis de près avec un plateau. Je le dépose sur la table basse près du canapé. Je m'assois au coté de mon homme tandis que Sasuke s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face de nous.

Nous parlons jusqu'à une heure du matin, Sasuke à même montré ma danse avec Ino par le biais de sa vidéo et Ita' à fais la moue. Après cela, le traitre à quitté la maison en m'appelant « beau frère ». Ca m'a fais un truc bizarre… Finalement, Itachi n'auras pas eu de dessert, on était trop fatigué…


	13. Chapter 13 : Je dois te parler

Tout d'abords je voudrais m'excuser de cette longue attente et de ce long retard, mais j'ai le bac cette année et je fais passer mes révisions en priorité, j'espère que vous le comprenez. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^.

Chapitre 13 – Je dois te parler.

Il y'a des jours où l'on souhaiterait rester au lit, blotti contre l'homme que l'on aime. C'est mon cas ce matin. Itachi dort encore et je m'amuse à regarder chaque trait de son visage. Il est tellement beau lorsqu'il est endormi.

Il lâche un petit gémissement et se love contre moi, calant son visage dans le creux de mon cou. J'aime ses petits moments le matin. Cependant, je me dois d'aller au lycée …

« Tachi… » Murmurais-je.

Aucune réponse…

« Je dois y allé… »

Toujours rien.

« A-Amour… s'il te plait… »

Itachi se redresse lentement et me regarde avec un air qui en dit long sur ses futurs actes. Je rougis et un rictus apparait sur ses lèvres.

« Amour, hein ? »

« J-j'ais dis ça comme ça … »

« Et bien tu vas devoir le dire plus souvent. » Chuchote t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je gémis sous son baiser et arrive à m'échapper du lit avant qu'on aille plus loin, j'ai cours moi ! Je me dirige sous la douche sous son regard chaud. J'ouvre l'arrivée d'eau et profite de la chaleur de celle-ci.

Cela fait maintenant plus de huit mois que je vis chez Itachi et il faut dire que je m'y plais plus que bien. J'apprécie chaque moments à ses cotés, chaque sourires qu'il m'offre, chaque moments entre ses bras. Bien évidement, nous avons eut quelques accrochages, mais rien de bien méchant.

Je crois que le fais de vivre avec lui, comme un couple normal m'a fais grandir. Le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qu'ont aime à ses côtés, l'envie de le voir heureux à chaque moments, mais aussi les responsabilités que j'ai, dût à mon travail. Toutes ses choses qui me font me sentir plus adulte, me rapprochant alors un peu plus d'Itachi.

Deux bras se glissent autour de ma taille, me faisant frissonner.

« Tu m'a fais peur, Idiot. »

« Et tu as bien raison, je vais te manger tout cru. »

« Ni pense même pas, j'ai cours et j'ai plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être en retard. »

Itachi fait la sourde oreille, comme toujours et commençe à aventurer ses mains un peu trop bas à mon gout. Je les lui attrape et me retourne pour lui faire face, mais il capture mes lèvres des siennes. Je le repousse gentiment.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps … »

« C'est de ta faute, assume tes paroles. »

« Hein ? » Dis-je intelligemment.

« Tu me donne un surnom plus qu'appréciable, tu m'offre un sourire charmeur dès le réveil… et tu t'étonne que je veuille te faire l'amour ? »

« Mais…je … »

« D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu comptes le réutiliser. J'aime beaucoup. » Susurra t-il en glissant ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses.

« I-Ita… Je dois vraiment y aller ! »

« Hm … »

Il commençe à déposer des baisers au creux de mon cou, me faisant me tortiller. Le bougre ! Il sait très bien que je suis plus que sensible à cet endroit !

Résultat, je suis arrivé en retard et avec un sourire niait coller au visage. Autant dire que Sakura le remarqua bien vite mais ne me fit aucune remarque – elle savait très bien le pourquoi du comment. J'ai donc passé ma journée à rêvasser et heureusement que Sakura à eut l'amabilité de me prendre des notes… Je soupire en entendant la sonnerie, déjà dix-huit heures … Je jette mon sac sur mon épaule et sort du lycée.

Je suis tellement heureux en ce moment, que j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je file le parfait amour, je m'en sors en cours, bref tout va pour le mieux. Un coup de klaxon me fait sursauter et tourner la tête, et je sens mon sang se glacer.

« Naruto… »

Je sers les poings et fronce les sourcils. Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi vient-il me parler maintenant, après tout ça ?

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Je continus mon chemin, mais j'entends la portière claquer et des pas précipités venant vers moi.

« Naruto, je t'en pris écoute moi ! »

Je me retourne violement et lui fais face.

« Parce que maintenant tu me supplie de t'écouter Papa ? »

« Ec.. »

« Sais- tu combien de fois moi, je t'ai demandé de m'écouter, de me comprendre et de me pardonner ? Sais tu tout ce que tu m'as fais subir ? »

« Naruto, écoute moi, je sais que j'ai été le pire des pères pour toi, je sais que je t'ai reproché mille et une chose pour lesquelles tu es innocent. »

« Et tu pense que je peux te pardonner comme ça ? »

Je le défi du regard tandis qu'il baisse le sien. Je le regarde de haut, mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire face autrement. Il y'a peu de temps, je lui aurais pardonné, comme je l'ai toujours fais, mais là, je n'y arrive pas.

« Non, bien sure que non, mais tu sais … »

« Je sais quoi ? Que tu m'en a fais baver depuis que maman est morte ? Que tu m'as tabassé plus d'une fois parce que tu en avais envie ? Que mes fréquentations ne te plaisent pas ? Que tu souhaites … ma mort ? » Articulais-je difficilement.

Son visage se relève automatiquement, et son regard me fait reculer. J'y lis tellement d'émotions, du regret, de la peur, de l'amour et bien d'autres choses.

« Je suis désolé, je … j'avais bu et les mots on dépasser mes pensées ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Naruto, je.. »

« Tu bois tout le temps ! Arrête de prendre l'alcool comme une raison valable ! Tu veux quoi ? hein ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, tu ne connais pas mes amis, mes gouts, tu ne sais même pas que je suis homo ! »

« Tu … »

« Et oui papa ! En plus de trainer dans les bas quartiers, ton fils est gay, alors quoi ? tu vas me frapper ? »

« Naru… »

« Ca fais bien longtemps que j'avais conscience que tu ne savais absolument rien de moi, parce que je ne t'intéressais pas. J'ai tout fais pour que tu sois fière de moi, mais tout ce que j'ai eu, ce sont des coups, et encore des coups. »

« Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs, mais je fais tout me rattraper ! »

« J'ai l'impression que cette discussion ne mène à rien … »

« Tu te trompe Naruto ! Je … Quand tu as quitté la maison, pour allez vivre chez cet homme, et lorsqu'il est venu prendre tes affaires, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme j'ai eut mal, et je sais que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que toi tu as ressentit. Mais ça m'a fait prendre conscience que je te perdais, que je perdais mon fils. »

« Et tu pense que tu peux me récupérer comme ça ? Parce que tu en as pris conscience ? »

« Bien sure que non, je ne t'obligerais jamais à revenir vers moi, je sais que tu as changé, je le lis dans ton regard. Mais j'ai réalisé mes erreurs, j'en suis même venu à suivre une thérapie pour arrêter l'alcool, et aussi pour calmer ma violence. Si je fais ça, c'est pour toi ! Parce que j'ai peur de perdre la seul chose qu'il me reste sur terre. »

« C'est la que tu te trompe papa. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois suivre cette thérapie, mais pour toi. Pour ma part, j'ai pris un nouveau départ, et je ne suis pas prêt à te revoir pour le moment. »

« Je comprend Naruto, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais… que je suis impardonnable, et que je suis même pitoyable d'en être arrivé là avec toi. Je veux juste, pouvoir te voir de temps en temps, essayer… de rattraper tout ce temps que j'ai gâché. »

Plus je le regarde et moins j'ai envie de lui parler. Je sais qu'il fait des efforts et si ce qu'il dit est vrai, je devrais lui laisser une chance … Mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant en tout cas. Itachi avait raison… je ne suis vraiment pas prêt.

« Quand ta mère est décédé » reprend t'il. « Je me suis noyé dans ce malheur au lieu de profiter de ta naissance, du cadeau qu'elle m'avait donné, et de ce pour quoi elle avait donné sa vie. Tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'elle aurait honte de moi. J'ai moi-même honte de moi. Mais plus les années passaient, plus tu lui ressemblais, et plus j'étais désorienté. Et plus je l'étais, plus je passais mes nerfs sur toi … Tu sais Naruto, c'est dur de prendre conscience de ce que l'on a fais, de ce que l'on a gâché tant d'année. Et crois moi, je ferais tout pour me rattraper. »

« Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard au travail. »

« Tu travailles ? »

« Hm… »

Je me retourne pour partir mais sa main retient mon poignet. Je m'arrête mais ne me retourne pas.

« Naru … Quand tu sera prêt, appelle moi. Je ne chercherais pas à te joindre d'ici là, j'attendrais. Je pense … qu'on s'est tout dit mais il reste une chose que je veux te dire… C'est … que je t'aime. Quoi que tu dises, ou fasses, tu resteras mon fils et je t'aime. »

Je sens mon cœur se serrer et les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ces mots que j'ai toujours voulus entendre, il me les dit enfin. Je ne suis juste pas prêt à les entendre, et encore moins d'y répondre. Je sers les poings et me met à courir aussi vite et aussi loin que je le peu, sans me retourner.

Je m'arrête à bout de souffle au bout d'un moment et relève la tête, je suis devant chez moi, ma maison et celle d'Itachi. Je compose un numéro, essayant de contenir les larmes qui ravage mon visage.

« Shika, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas venir…. Ce soir… »

« Tout va bien ? »

« J'ai vu … mon père, j'ai besoin de … »

« Je comprend, repose toi. »

« Merci » Soufflais-je en sanglotant.

Je pousse la porte de la maison et retire mes chaussures avec hâte. J'entends des voix, celle de Yahiko et Itachi.

« Chaton ? Tu ne devais pas travailler ? »Entendais-je de la cuisine.

Sans répondre je me dirige vers celle-ci et me jette dans les bras d'Itachi, y déversant toute ma peine.

« Hey, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Chaton ? »

Je n'essaye même pas d'ouvrir la bouche, je sais que ce serais inutile, j'avais la gorge tellement serrée qu'il m'en était impossible de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Je sens les mains d'Itachi caresser mon dos, me réconfortant du mieux qu'il peut. Je me détestais moi-même de ne pas pouvoir pardonner mon propre père. Lui qui avait enfin réalisé ses erreurs. Etait –je devenu égoïste à se point ?

« Naruto, regarde-moi. »

Itachi me force à relever mon visage, je vois son regard inquiet et je me force à me calmer, prenant de grandes inspirations.

« Explique-moi. »

« J-J'ai vu m-mon père… »

Je ferme les yeux et tente de reprendre contenance.

« Est-ce qu'il t'as touché ? » Grogne-t-il.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

« On a… discuté, mais je … je ne suis pas prêt à lui faire face ! Itachi, je lui en veux tellement, j-je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner ! Je… Je suis horrible ! »

« Calme toi, c'est normal Naruto. Il a beau être ton père ce qu'il a fait ne peut être pardonne si facilement. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu le vois quand j'ai récupéré tes affaires, et même après. Je sais ce que c'est de ne plus ce sentir à sa place chez sois. »

« Itachi ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu lui dises Itachi … » Déclare Yahiko.

« Je le pense aussi. »


	14. Chapter 14 Mon passé

Chapitre 14– Mon passé

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu lui dises Itachi … » Déclare Yahiko.

« Je le pense aussi. »

Itachi prend une grande inspiration et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé … » Articulais-je difficilement.

« Je veux te le raconter. »

Je me recule un peu, m'asseyant sur un tabouret, face à lui.

« Il y'a un peu plus de huit ans, j'ai compris que j'étais attiré par les hommes, et non par les femmes. J'ai eu… beaucoup de mal à m'y faire. A le réaliser mais surtout à l'assumer, mais avec le temps, je m'y suis fait… Et ça n'a pas été simple parce ma famille, particulièrement mon père n'acceptait pas ce genre de chose.»

Il plonge son regard dans le miens et me raconte ce qu'il c'est passé deux ans plus tard.

« Mon père a toujours voulu que je reprenne l'affaire familiale, que l'entreprise passe de génération en génération, mais il ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis … Moi tout ce que je voulais, c'était être prof de philo. »

Il s'arrête et boit une gorgé de café qu'il avait laissé de coté.

« Un soir, il m'a demandé d'arrêter les cours pour commencer à travailler dans son entreprise et j'ai refusé. Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on dit non. C'est un homme froid qui à des valeurs morales et pour qui les traditions familiales sont plus que présente. Il est têtu et n'écoute personne d'autre que lui-même. Sauf que je refusais de me faire dicter ma vie de la sorte. Il était hors de question qu'il choisisse le travail dans lequel je devais exercer et encore moins me choisir une femme riche qui deviendrait par la suite ma femme, parce que oui, les mariages arrangés font également partie des traditions.»

Je grimaçais à cette idée mais me repris bien vite, l'écoutant attentivement.

« Je lui ai dis ma façon de penser et on c'est disputer. Après cela, il ne démordait pas, allant même jusqu'à me désinscrire de l'université pour que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sa décision. J'étais hors de moi et je lui hurlé dessus comme jamais. C'était la première fois que je défiais ainsi mon père mais il avait dépassé les bornes. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment on en est venu à dériver ainsi de la conversation initiale, mais je lui ai dis que jamais je ne me marierais à une femme, puisque j'aimais les hommes. »

Il soupire et baisse légèrement la tête. J'attrape sa main et la serre, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de son visage à ce moment là. Il m'a regardé avec un dégout non feint, il m'a craché au visage que j'étais immonde et que je ne valais pas mieux qu'une pute. Il m'a jeté dehors avec plus d'une insulte et m'a demander de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison, que je n'étais plus son fils et que pour lui, je n'avais jamais existé, que j'était un déchet, que j'étais contre nature... Ma mère n'était pas là, et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir mon père agir ainsi. »

Un sourire triste prend place sur son visage et je meurs d'envie de le réconforter mais je me retiens comme je peux.

« Il à fermé tout mes comptes bancaires et je me suis retrouvé à la rue, sans argent. J'ai toujours eut une fierté surdimensionné et il était hors de question que je demande de l'aide à quiconque. Personne ne savait ma situation. J'ai vécu dans la rue un bon moment, enchainant les petits boulots, je me suis même drogué pour tenir le coup, mais Yahiko et Konan se sont rendu compte que j'avais changé alors ils m'ont suivis et ils ont tout découvert. Ils m'on aider à m'en sortir. J'ai réussi à reprendre mes études, à trouver un emploi à mi-temps qui rapportait pour les financer et j'ai réussi à en arriver la où j'en suis aujourd'hui. »

« Tu… tu n'as pu revoir ta mère ? »

« Non, et dieu sait que je voudrais la voir et la prendre dans mes bras… »

Je baisse la tête. Je me plain constamment de mon histoire mais celle d'Itachi n'est pas mieux. Comment son père a-t-il put lui dire de tel chose et le virer de la sorte de chez lui ? De savoir que son fils était à la rue, sans rien ? Au point de se drogué et … je n'arrive pas y croire. Comment de telles personnes peuvent-elles exister ?

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais Itachi me fait relever le visage.

« Ne pleure pas pour moi, je vais bien. »

« Aussi bien que moi … »

« Je t'assure, je m'y suis fais. »

« Menteur. Ça se lis dans tu regard que tu souffre. »

Il me prend dans ses bras et je pose ma tête sur son torse.

« Je suis désolé… » Chuchotais-je.

« De quoi peux-tu bien être désolé ? Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Je me plains toujours, alors que tu a vécu pire que moi… »

« Ce n'est pas comparable… »

« Pour moi ça l'est. De plus, par ma faute, tu as du repenser à ton passé. »

« A cause de toi j'ai surtout trouvé un gamin attachant auquel je ne peux plus me détacher… »

Je souris faiblement. La vie n'est pas toujours facile, on doit toujours être confronté aux obstacles qui se mettent constamment sur notre chemin… Je jure que je ferais mon possible pour qu'Itachi puisse voir sa mère et si possible, son père. Je sais que la tache n'est pas simple, mais je ferais tout mon possible.

Après cette discussion, Nous avons mangé tranquillement et à vrais dire, je n'avais pas vraiment le morale pour faire rire la galerie comme à mon habitude.

Le lendemain, Je me lève avec difficulté et Itachi m'emmène au lycée. Je me sépare de lui d'un baiser plus que passionné, il faudra vraiment penser à essayer la voiture ! Hum … Je divague. Je rejoins Sasuke qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je suis son regard et aperçois Néji au loin. Je souri amusé.

« C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal … » Affirmais-je.

Sasuke sursaute et me regarde avec de grands yeux avant de rougir légèrement.

« Imbécile, je ne le regarde pas ! »

« Tu ne LE regarde pas hein ? Tu viens juste de te trahir … enfin bon, je ne dirais rien. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt. »

« C'était quoi déjà … ah oui ! Attaque ! »

Je l'entends grogner et m'en amuse. Les rôles sont inversés. A vrai dire je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sasuke soit homosexuel, en même temps ce n'est pas écrit sur son front, ni sur le mien que je sache… Je m'arrête un instant, sourcil froncé.

« Quoi ? » Demande Sasuke en remarquant mon arrêt.

« C'est que … Itachi m'a tout raconté… hier. Je me disais juste que … ce serais compliqué… pour toi je veux dire… » Bafouillais-je.

« Je sais… Je n'en suis pas là encore… Je n'ai pas le courage de mon frère pour lui dire… »

« Tu pourras toujours rester à la maison. »

« Je sais, Itachi ne me laisserais jamais dehors, et j'espère que toi, mon beau-frère non plus, en parlant de lui, ne lui dit rien à propos de Néji, sinon je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler ! » Menace Sasuke en me lançant un regard noir.

« Compris, je ne dirais rien ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai promis, et arrète de m'appeler beau-frère, c'est trop bizarre ! » Rigolais-je.

« Tu l'es non ? »

« Ouais mais, nan… Enfin… Oh et puis tu me saoul, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est tout ! »

Il reprend sa marche, rictus aux lèvres, je le suis des yeux avant de le suivre. Tout ça risque de m'amuser plus que je ne pense. Pas que j'aime me mêler des affaires des autres mais bon, c'est Sasuke, et s'il a besoin de moi, je me ferais un plaisir de l'aider. Après tout, il m'a aidé avec Itachi, je lui dois bien ça, non ?

A suivre ….

Ahhhh, je sais ce que vous allez dire ! Que ce chapitre est court, mais j'y peux rien ! Et puis, je me rattraperais sur le suivant ! Non seulement il sera plus long que les autres, mais en plus, il y'aura …. Je vous laisse le suspense haha ! A dans une semaine ou peu être avant si je déprime trop durant cette dure semaine d'épreuve qui m'attend !

Merci de continuer à me lire ! ça fais toujours plaisir ! Et n'hésiter pas à donner des critiques pour que je m'améliore, c'est ce à quoi servent les Reviews !

A bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15 qu'est ce que ?

Chapitre 15 – Qu'est ce que ?

Je me rends au Liberty après une longue journée de cours qui m'a, il faut bien le dire, totalement épuisée. Je pousse la grande porte en bois et l'odeur de nourriture et d'alcool me prend au nez, mais je n'y fais plus attention, l'habitude certainement. Je me dirige vers le bar ou Shikamaru récure un verre.

« Salut »

« Salut ptit prince, ta journée ? »

« Ca va. »

Le téléphone du bar se met à sonner et j'écoute sans aucune gêne sa conversation qui n'a ni queue ni tête pour moi n'entendant pas son interlocuteur.

« Hum je comprends… vingt deux heure trente… oui je pense que c'est possible… Haha je ne pense même pas qu'il s'en souvienne… oui … Ok, à plus tard alors. »

« C'était qui ? Un appel privé ? »

« Fouineur. »

« Un amant ? »

« Idiot, je suis toujours avec Kakashi, et je ne compte pas m'en séparer. »

« D'ailleurs il ne vient même plus ici … » Dis-je en faisant la moue.

« Tu veux que je l'appelle ? »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il se déplacerais pour moi ? »

« Pour te voir ? Bien sûr que oui ! »

Je lui fais un grand sourire et il comprend de suite ma réponse. Je file rapidement dans les vestiaires pour me changer. Je referme mon casier et me dirige vers la salle principale.

« Il sera là d'ici une quinzaine de minute. »

« Sérieusement ? Bordel, ça va faire un an que je ne l'ai pas vu ! »

« Il me demande toujours de tes nouvelles, tu sais bien qu'il te considère comme son petit frère. »

« Ouais, j'ai hâte de le voir ! »

Je prends mon plateau et débute mon service, demandant au passage une bière à Shikamaru pour me motiver. Slalomant et prenant leurs commandes, je me dirige vers un client qui doit être à son énième verre s'il désire quelque chose et qu'est ce que j'obtiens comme réponse ? Une main au cul ! J'écarquille les yeux et sert mon plateau.

« Veuillez retirer votre main immédiatement ou je ne réponds plus de rien. »

« Allez mon mignon, ne me dit pas que tu n'aime pas ça, hein ? » Dit-il en massant allégrement mon postérieur.

Je lève mon plateau, près à lui en mettre une mais une main me retient au dernier moment. Je me tourne, lançant un regard mauvais à celui qui à osé me retenir de frapper ce pervers mais mon regard s'adouci en découvrant la personne face à moi.

« Monsieur, je vous prierez de payer la note dès maintenant et de partir sur le champ. »

« Z'êtes qui vous ? hein ? » Grogne t'il en retirant sa main à mon plus grand soulagement.

« Quelqu'un qui risque de vous mener droit en prison pour harcèlement sexuel. Votre réponse ? »

« Je … Je vais y aller… »

« Et ne revenez pas. »

Le client se lève, se dirige vers Shikamaru qui encaisse ses consommations et le dirige vers la sortie. Moi, je me contente de regarder Kakashi et de me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« J'arrive pas à croire que cet enfoiré ose poser les mains sur toi ! »

Je pose mon plateau et le prend dans mes bras, je suis tellement heureux de le revoir que je me fiche bien du regard des autres. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et ri un instant, s'amusant de mon comportement envers lui qui n'a décidément pas changer.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » Dis-je.

« La faute à qui ? Tu ne m'appelle même plus… »

« Hey ! » M'indignais-je. « Je te signal que c'est aussi ta faute Monsieur l'avocat ! T'as tellement de travail que tu ne passe même plus ici ! »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Je le regarde en détail, il a toujours ses cheveux gris en bataille et cet air nonchalant collé au visage mais ses yeux noir restent rieur malgré tout. Vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise grise surplombée d'une cravate noire, il semble vraiment impressionnant.

« T'es vraiment sexy comme ça. »

« Ouais je sais… Je ne peux pas en dire moins sur toi … Tu as changé. »

« Que veux-tu… »

Il m'ébouriffe de nouveau les cheveux et je souris naturellement. Ça me fais tellement de bien de le revoir ! Kakashi et Shikamaru ont toujours été comme des grands frères pour moi, toujours au petit soin pour moi, toujours là pour écouter mes mésaventures… J'ai toujours pu compter sur eux quand j'avais des ennuis, je crois quel e pire est qu'ils devinent immédiatement lorsque je ne vais pas bien. C'est impossible de leur cacher quoi que ce soit.

« On reparle tout à l'heure, j'ai des clients. »

Il hoche la tête et rejoint Shikamaru, l'embrassant chastement. Ils sont vraiment adorable tout les deux… j'espère qu'Itachi et moi serons comme eux plus tard. Je veux dire, que nous n'aurons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, que nous serons aussi fusionnel que ces deux là.

Je les rejoins à la fin de mon service et Shikamaru me tend une bière, il sait que j'aime en boire à la fin de mon service pour me rafraichir et me détendre.

« On te ramène en voiture. » Déclare Kakashi.

« Euh… vous n'êtes pas obliger, je veux dire je ne suis pas très loin. »

« Ce n'était pas une question… Je veux rencontrer ce fameux brun avec qui tu partage ta vie. Itachi, c'est ça ? »

« Euh, oui… d'accord … »

« Tu ne va pas te changer ? » S'étonne Shikamaru.

« Trop la flemme … »

Kakashi rit de ma flemmardise mais je m'en moque bien, à vrai dire, j'en ri aussi. Et puis je suis classe comme ça non ? Je porte une chemise blanche surplombé d'un veston sans manche de couleur noire, et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Je vais chercher mes affaires et les rejoins tandis que Shikamaru ferme le bar. Nous arrivons rapidement chez moi et Kakashi siffle d'admiration.

« Il a une belle maison. »

« Hm… »

A vrai dire je commence à stresser… J'ai peur qu'ils ne l'aiment pas. Shikamaru l'a déjà rencontré mais il ne lui a pas trop parler. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et sors mes clefs.

« Par pitié soyez sympa avec lui, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien. »

« Ça, j'en jugerais moi-même tu veux, et puis arrête d'avoir peur, on ne va pas le manger ton Itachi. »

« Tu sais très bien que je vous considère comme des membres de ma famille, alors c'est normal non, que j'angoisse un peu. »

« Idiot, tu l'ouvre cette porte ou je sonne ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte, criant comme à mon habitude un « Je suis rentré. » mais aucune réponse ne me parviens. Etrange, Itachi ne m'a pas dit qu'il sortait…

« Ita ? »

J'hausse un sourcil et retire mes chaussures, les invitant à faire de même. Je me dirige vers le salon et allume la lumière et un « Joyeux Anniversaire » retentit, me faisant sursauter et écarquiller les yeux. Ma main se pose sur mon cœur qui a fais un bon monumentale dans ma poitrine. Devant moi, tout le monde est réunis, ceux du lycée, ceux du liberty, il y'a même Konan et Yahiko… Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je ne comprends pas se qui m'arrive.

« Qu'est ce que … ? »

« Hahhahaha ! Je savais qu'il oublierait son anniversaire ! » S'exclame Kiba.

« Mon anniversaire … mais … je … Oh putain … »

Une larme glisse le long de ma joue mais un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres.

« Idiot, il n'y que toi pour oublier ton propre anniversaire. » Dit Kakashi.

J'essuie mes larmes et remercie tout le monde, je n'arrive pas a y croire. Je serre tout le monde dans mes bras. Mais celui que j'attends avant tout, c'est Itachi, et je l'aperçois, discutant avec Kakashi et Shikamaru. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse le serrant contre moi.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« Je sais tout Chaton. » Répond-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Mais bien sure … »

Il m'embrasse à son tour, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de trop nous attarder, je suis déjà appelé par Kiba qui réclame une tequila paf.

Nous avons l'habitude d'enfiler les Teq' Paf comme de l'eau, c'est Sakura qui nous arrête au bout du sixième cul sec. Je me mets à rire bêtement, sentant l'alcool faire lentement son effet. J'attrape la main de Sakura et l'entraine au milieu du salon, Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et danse sensuellement avec elle. Nous sommes rapidement rejoins par les autres. On se déchaine comme des fous, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne mettais pas sentis aussi bien ! Je bois quelques verres par-ci, par-là, et je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, mais ça m'est totalement égal.

J'ouvre les premiers boutons de ma chemise et Yahiko s'approche de moi.

« Tu nous fais un strip-tease ? »

« Pourquoi ça te tente ? »

Il rit alors que je prends une pose aguicheuse. Il faut dire que l'alcool me rend beaucoup plus provoquant, sans gène et sensuel. Kiba ayant entendu me prend la main et me tire jusqu'à la table où il me fait monter.

« Tu me suis ? » lui demandais-je.

Il me regarde et éclate de rire. Sans attendre, il monte aussi sur la table et crie pour que quelqu'un mette une chanson adaptée. Je cherche Itachi du regard et le trouve rapidement, il hausse un sourcil. Je lui souris et lui lance un regard charmeur. Je me lèche les lèvres tandis que la musique débute.

Je le pointe du doigt, c'est pour lui que je danse. Je balance lentement et sensuellement mes hanches, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Lentement mes mains se posent sur mon bas ventre, accentuant mes déhancher, puis remonte lentement sur mon torse. Kiba se rapproche de moi, jusqu'à venir derrière, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je vois Itachi grimacer, mais je ne le lâche pas du regard, je ne m'arrêterais pas non plus.

Les mains de Kiba glissent jusqu'à mon veston qu'il détache, puis fait glisser sur mes épaules. Une fois fait, il se repositionne à mes cotés.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Kiba soulever doucement son tee-shirt, je décide alors de m'attaquer à ma chemise. Je me déhanche, descendant au fur et à mesure de mes mouvements, détachant ma chemise petit à petit. Je remonte lentement, chemise à demi ouverte, laissant à tous voir le haut de mon torse musclé. Je me retourne, me retrouvant dos au publique qui ne cesse de crier nos noms et des « A poil ! ». Sensuellement, je fais glisser ma chemise, laissant apparaitre mes épaules. Je joue avec eux en la remontant puis la redescendant.

Toujours de dos, je glisse mes mains jusqu'à fesses, puis me retourne, capte le regard de mon amant et ouvre violement ma chemise, faisant sauter les boutons. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, ce qui m'amuse d'avantage. Je laisse glisser ma chemise puis la lance à qui la veut. C'est Yahiko qui l'aura, sous le regard réprobateur d'Itachi qui la lui retire des mains.

Je fais glisser mes mains sur mon torse, caressant mon corps de manière érotique, me mordant la lèvre au passage. A vrai dire, je suis chaud comme la braise. Le fait de sentir le regard de mon amant sur moi et le de le sentir près à me prendre sur le champ m'excite à un point inimaginable.

Mes mains descendent jusqu'au bouton de mon pantalon, le détachant, puis baissant la braguette de ce dernier. J'attrape les cotés de mon pantalon puis le descend tout doucement, au rythme de mes déhanchements. Je vois Itachi s'approcher. Puis sans prévenir, il attrape mon bras et tire à lui, me faisant tomber sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Les autres se mettent à le huer.

« Désolé mais son corps m'appartient, je ne partage pas. »

« Mais Itachi … » Commence Sakura.

« Hors de question, vous vous contenterez de ce que vous avez vu. »

Sans une parole de plus, il m'emmène dans la cuisine et ferme la porte. A peine mes pieds ont-ils retrouvé la terre ferme qu'il me plaque contre le mur, posant ses mains de pars et autres de mon visage.

« Cherches-tu à me tuer ? »

Je glisse mes mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, le rapprochant de moi.

« Absolument pas.» Répondais-je taquin.

« Idiot, faire des choses comme ça … »

« Oses dire que ça ne t'as pas plus. »

« Pas devant les autres. »

« Je me fiche bien des autres, c'est pour toi que je dansais Amour. »

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et colle son corps au mien. Je l'embrasse mais il m'arrête.

« Il y'a encore du monde à la maison Chaton… »

« Personne n'entrera… »

« Tu es fou … »

« De toi ? Sans aucun doute. »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, il proteste un peu mais je le sens déjà dressé contre moi, et je suis dans le même état. Je baisse mon pantalon et mon boxer.

« Naruto, sois sérieux … Rhabille toi … »

« Pas avant que tu me fasses l'amour. »

« Il y'a du monde à coté. »

« Il n'entendrons rien avec la musique. »Dis-je en détachant son pantalon.

« Arrête … » Souffle t'il.

« Ton corps est en désaccord avec tes paroles amour, et là, je crois plus ton corps, vois-tu. »

Je glisse une main dans son boxer, imprimant des va et viens sur son membre déjà bien dur. L'autre vient attraper sa nuque, l'obligeant à m'embrasser. Sa raison semble s'envoler en un instant puisqu'il y répond avec une ferveur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il baisse son pantalon tandis que je me mets dos à lui, posant mes mains sur la porte.

« Vas- y Amour, je peux plus me retenir. »

« Tu vas avoir mal. »

« Ca ne durera qu'un temps, viens ! »

Il obéit et me pénètre lentement, me masturbant en même temps. Je donne un coup de rein et grimace un moment, puis lui ordonne de bouger. Pas besoin d'insister, il se déhanche en moi, d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement, plus violement. Ses mains agrippent mes hanches, l'aidant dans ses mouvements de reins. Il touche ma prostate, et je me mords l'avant bras pour ne pas crier.

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon omoplate, l'embrassant, puis le mordant parfois. Je gémis sous ses caresses, puis prend mon membre en main, y imprimant les mêmes vas et viens. Ses mains glissent sur mes flancs, caresse mon dos, agrippe mes épaules, puis mes hanche.

Je me retourne et fais glisser ma jambe contre sa cuisse, il l'agrippe et je m'accroche à ses épaules, Il me plaque contre la porte et me pénètre à nouveau. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau mais le plaisir est trop grand. Il frappe encore et encore ma prostate, et je mords ma lèvre jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de crier mon plaisir.

« Itachi … »

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent et mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je ferme les yeux et sens sa respiration contre moi, je veux la sentir encore et encore. Mais je sens que je vais bientôt venir. Je l'embrasse et il y répond volontiers. Je le sens venir en moi, dans un gémissement sourd tandis que je le suis de près, éjaculant contre lui.

Il pose son front sur mon épaule reprenant sa respiration, et moi la mienne. Il se retire lentement me reposant à terre.

« On devrais y retourner… » Me dit-il.

J'acquiesce, puis nous nous rhabillons, nettoyant au passage la preuve de nos ébats. Nous retournons l'air de rien dans le salon, aucunes réflexions ne fut dites, même si les regards amusés se faisaient sentir.

La soirée se termina deux bonnes heures plus tard, après ouverture des cadeaux, des remerciements. Je ferme la porte et me tourne vers mon amant.

« C'était vraiment géniale … »

« Tant mieux. »

Itachi Prend ma main et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Il me tire jusqu'à notre chambre ou nous nous couchons. Itachi s'accoude et m'observe.

« Quoi ? »

« Je me disais juste… que je ne regretter pas de t'avoir gardé avec moi. J'aurais raté beaucoup de chose. »

« Idiot, tu me donne des frissons partout avec tes bêtises. »

Il se penche et m'embrasse entrelaçant par la même occasion nos doigts. Il embrasse ma joue puis glisse ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Je t'aime Chaton. »

Je sens mon cœur rater un battement et les yeux s'écarquillent.

« Tu … » Bégayais-je.

« Je t'aime.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il me sourit tendrement et redépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Ne pleure pas, je vais regretter mes mots. » chuchote t'il.

« Ne les regrette pas, je ne m'y attendais pas et… ça me touche beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais… Je … »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche, jouant avec la mienne. Je sens quelque chose de froid glisser sur l'un de mes doigts, je tourne la tête, curieux. Une bague en argent avec au centre des bandes de céramique noire.

« C'est pour te montrer à quel point je suis sérieux dans notre relation, et pour que tu ne doute jamais de l'amour que je te porte. »

Je l'enlace et lui répète des « Je t'aime » et des « merci ». Je me glisse ton cotre lui, il m'enlace et nous nous endormons comme ça, l'un contre l'autre.

A suivre …

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! J'espère m'être rattrapée et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Si vous avez des proposition pour la suite de cette fic, vous êtes libre de me donner des idées.

Si vous voulez avoir une idée de la bague, elle ressemble un peu à ça : http:/ csimg. webmarchand .com/ process_ image. php?req= FR/280168821775/ T/340x340/C/FFFFFF/ url/ bague-homme-acier-ceramique .jpg


	16. Chapter 16 exception à la règle

**Chapitre 16 – Faire exception à la règle**

« Chaton, il faut se lever. »

« Hmm… »

Je sens un baiser au creux de mon cou et un sourire paisible s'installe sur mon visage. Je me tourne vers mon amant et m'étale de tout mon long sur lui.

« Tu m'écrases. » Rit-il.

« Je suis pas gros. »

« Il n'empêche que tu ne pèse pas vingt kilos bébé. »

« Hn.. mais je suis bien là… »

Je me sens basculer sur le coté et le visage d'Itachi se glisser au creux de mon cou. Mes bras se glissent automatiquement autour de son cou tandis qu'il vient m'embrasser.

« J'aimerais rester là… » Soufflais-je.

« Mais tu dois aller en cours, et moi aussi. »

« Hm hm… »

Je sens le métal autour de mon annulaire et j'observe l'anneau qu'Itachi m'a offert hier soir, en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Une bouffé de chaleur m'envahis quand j'y repense. L'anneau est magnifique.

« Tu as très bien choisis. »

Itachi se redresse est m'interroge du regard, je lui montre ma main et il sourit.

« Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. »

« Tu m'aurais acheté une paire de chaussette, elle m'aurait plus aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que le message que je voulais te faire passer aurait été compris avec des chaussettes, idiot. »

« Naaaan ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que du moment que ça vient de toi, tout me plait. »

« C'est que tu es tout mignon ce matin Chaton. »

Je lui tire la langue et m'extirpe des draps, montrant mon corps totalement nu à Itachi. Sentant son regard chaud, je prends une pose aguichante et le regarde plein de désir.

« Je te préviens Amour, je ferme la porte de la salle de bain à clef, il est hors de question que j'arrive en retard ce matin. »

« Quoi ? Attend mais ... »

Je lui souri et ferme la porte derrière moi.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis hier soir ! » Grogne-t-il.

« Trop tard Amour. »

Je me douche rapidement et en sors pour m'habiller sous le regard boudeur d'Itachi.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. »

« Je vais me doucher. » Râle-t-il.

Je le prends dans mes bras avant qu'il passe la porte de la salle de bain et embrasse sa clavicule.

« J'ai un exposé à faire ce matin devant trois profs, je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécie de me voir gesticuler parce que je sens encore ta présence en moi, de plus quand on le fait le matin, je suis totalement hors service après, je suis sur mon nuage, et là, j'ai besoin de mes neurones. »

« Hn … »

Je le force à se retourner et l'embrasse.

« Je t'aime Uchiha Itachi. »

Il rougit légèrement et je pouffe avant de m'habiller.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« T'es juste trop craquant quant tu rougis. »

« Moi ? Rougir ? »

« Oui, oui, tu as rougis. »

« Faux. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Tu vas dormir sur le canapé ce soir. »

« Comme si tu m'y laisserais. »

Je lui tire la langue tandis qu'il entre dans la salle de bain en grognant. J'aime les matins comme ça. Je me dépêche et file en cours ou je retrouve Sasuke et Néji en train de discuter. Je souris amusé et m'avance vers eux.

« Yo les tourtereaux. »

Je vois Néji se mordre la lèvre inférieure et Sasuke rougir légèrement.

« Je plaisante, haha. Comment ça va ce matin ? »

« Bien, imbécile de blond ! » Grogne Sasuke.

« Ca va … » affirme Néji.

« Tu es vraiment comme Itachi, je me demande vraiment comment je n'ai pas pu remarquer avant votre lien de parenté. »

« Je te l'ai dit, tu es un imbécile. »

« Attend, Sasuke, tu es de la famille de son amant ? » Demande Néji.

« Itachi est mon grand frère. »

« Alors, tu… »

« Ouais, j'ai un abrutit de beau frère. »

Sasuke se retourna et fila vers les salles de cours, me laissant avec Néji. Je m'amuse d'ailleurs à l'observer avec insistance.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, rien … »

« Va jusqu'au fond de ta pensé. »

« Mes pensées ne vont pas plus que ce qu'elles voient Néji. »

Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Me regardant de façon suspecte.

« Que voient-elles ? »

« Tes yeux en train de mater le déhanché de Sasuke, j'y vais. »

« Hey ! Attend. »

Je me dirige vers les salles, Néji au trousse.

« Je ne le mater pas. »

« Je ne suis aussi idiot qu'on peut le croire, et je suis très observateur. Comme au moment de ma petite blague ou tu a mordu ta lèvre, l'air de dire « Si seulement c'était vrai » »

« Tu… »

« Tu as de bons gouts, je doit l'avouer. » Le coupais-je.

« Naruto ! »

Je m'arrête et lui fait face.

« Je ne suis pas gay. » Déclare t'il.

« Mais tu es attiré par lui. »

« Non, je … enfin… »

Je dois aller en cours, on mage tout les deux ce midi, on en discutera.

« Mais… »

« A ce midi. »

Je m'éloigne, ne lui lassant pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Ca risque d'être compliqué de faire comprendre à un hétéro qu'il peut être attiré par un homme…

Je me dirige vers ma salle ou Sasuke m'observe, je lui fais un grand sourire auquel il détourne le regard ce qui m'amuse grandement.

Après mon exposé sur les causes et conséquences du tabagisme, je rejoins Néji devant sa salle et déclare aux autres ne manger qu'avec lui. Nous montons sur le toit, et lui ayant décidé de rester silencieux, j'engage la conversation.

« Tu sais Néji, on ne choisis pas la personne dont on tombe amoureuse. Ce peut être la bonne, comme la mauvaise personne. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que … ton attirance envers lui te perturbe, étant donner tes penchants habituels… Mais Sasuke est quelqu'un de bien, et je ne pense pas qu'il te rejettera si jamais tu veux tenter quelque chose avec lui. »

« Attend mais… »

« Écoute-moi. Sasuke est quelqu'un de patient, et… si tu lui fais part de ce que tu ressens et si tu sens que tu es éventuellement près à tenter une relation avec lui, il ne te forcera pas à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas.. »

« De toute façon ma famille ne l'acceptera jamais. »

« Rien ne dit que tu finiras ta vie avec lui Néji, il faut essayer des choses parfois, même si cela concerne le fait d'aimer, ou d'être attiré par une personne du même sexe. »

« Je sais bien Naruto, mais je ne suis même pas sûre d'être vraiment attirer par lui, je ne veux pas me lancer dans quelque chose si au final je me suis trompé. »

« Tu n'auras jamais aucun certitude la dessus. Tout ce je peux te dire c'est que si tu avais regardé une fille comme tu as regardé Sasuke ce matin, tu serais déjà en train de la draguer. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« J'en étais au même stade que toi avec Itachi, au final je vous suis écouté, je me suis dit que si je n'essayer pas, je risquais de le regretter. Au final je suis bien content de vous avoir écouté. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main Néji, simplement que ce serais dommage de ne pas tenter. »

« Tu connaissais déjà ton penchant envers les hommes… moi… je commencer juste à réaliser. »

J'écarquille les yeux.

« Tu craque sur lui depuis ma relation avec Itachi ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça … »

« Et tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas sûre ? Tu te monte la tête pour rien … »

« Hey, je te signal que c'es pas simple d'être attiré par les hommes. »

« Je suis passé par là je te remercie. Simplement, moi j'ai eu le courage d'essayer. »

Nous gardons le silence un moment, mangeant nos déjeuné.

« Si ça deviens sérieux … je ne suis pas sûre… de pouvoir l'annoncer à ma famille. » Déclare-t-il.

« Itachi, vivait dans une famille très stricte et son père la viré de chez lui quand il a appris ses penchants. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré tout, il a réussi à se reconstruire et … je ne pense pas qu'il regrette d'avoir dit la vérité aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il a la vie qu'il souhaite. »

« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Si ça se trouve je me monte la tête pour rien, Sasuke n'est pas de se bord là. »

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? »

« Ca se devine. »

« Sasuke est bisexuel… »

Néji me regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'éclate de rire en voyant son visage, on dirait que je viens de lui annoncer que Blanche-neige s'était tapé les sept nains …

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu as tes chances avec lui. Tout est entre tes mains jeune homme. »

Il ne répond pas mais reprend peu à peu contenance.

Deux jours après cette conversation, Néji tente désespérément de faire comprendre à Sasuke son attirance envers lui. Malheureusement Sasuke ne semble pas comprendre.

Je me dirige vers Néji et Sasuke, et me décide à leur proposer un cinéma après les cours, Ils acceptent sans que je n'ai à insister. C'est donc après les cours que nous nous dirigeons vers un resto avant le cinéma, Sakura et moi parlons de notre côté, les obligeant à discuter ensemble. Rapidement après manger, nous nous dirigeons vers le cinéma, j'en profite pour téléphoner à Itachi.

« Amour, c'était juste pour te dire que je rentrerais plus tard ce soir. Je suis avec Sakura, Néji et ton frère. Hahha, je te raconterais ça ce soir. Hum, Je t'aime. »

Je raccroche sous le regard amusé de Sakura quand sont téléphone se met à sonner, elle y répond.

« Allo ? oui… Quoi ? » S'écrit-elle.

Sasuke et Néji s'arrête et se tourne vers nous, étonné.

« Oui… j'arrive tout de suite. » Continue Sakura avant de raccrocher. « Je suis désolé, ma mère à un souci, je dois vraiment y aller. Naruto, j'aurais besoin de toi. »

« Pas de problème, les gars désolé, allez y sans nous. »

Je pousse Sakura et nous courons jusqu'à la première rue où nous tournons.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Nous sommes de bon acteurs, il n'y a aucune raison. »

En effet, j'en ai discuté avec Sakura et nous avons monté tout ce stratagème juste pour qu'ils puissent enfin agir. Je passe ma tête et les vois se diriger vers le cinéma à quelques mètres de nous.

« On y va. »

« Quoi ? Non mais t'es fou, ils vont nous voir ! »

« Mais non, on se mettra plus loin, je veux le voir le film moi ! »

« Idiot de blond ! Si on se fait prendre je te tue. »

Je lui souris et la prend par la main. J'attends de les voir entrer et prend deux places à mon tour. Je sens mon portable et explose de rire en lisant le message et le montre à Sakura.

#Tu me le payeras, me laisser comme ça avec lui. J'espère quand même que ce n'est pas grave pour la mère de Sakura#

« Néji à la frousse. » Rit Sakura.

« Attend je lui réponds. »

#Ne t'inquiète pas, pense plutôt à prendre sa main et l'embrasser passionnément.#

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle et nous nous installons au tout dernier rang.

« Ils sont où ? » Me demande Sakura.

« Hm … Ah ! Là bas, quatre rangs devant nous. »

Sakura pouffe, on dirait deux gamins en train d'espionner le voisin avec des jumelles à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

#Imbécile#

« Sympa la réponse. » Grognais-je.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Il n'allait pas te répondre « Oh oui, j'en meurs d'envie » »

« Je vois mal Néji dire ça. »

Je tape un autre message pour Sasuke cette fois.

# Profites en.#

Et la réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

#Imbécile.#

« Ils ont beaucoup de point commun… »

La lumière s'éteint et le film débute. Pourvus qu'ils fassent quelque chose…

C'est en plein milieu du film que Sakura me donne un coup de coude et me montre d'un signe de la tête Sasuke et Néji. Je plisse les yeux pour les détailler et les vois s'embrasser.

« On est trop fort. » souriais-je.

Sakura hoche la tête et nous nous replongeons dans le film. Lorsque les lumières se rallume, Sakura et moi nous dépêchons d'atteindre la sortis, mais s'était sans compter Sasuke et ses yeux de lynx.

« Naruto ! »

Je me tourne lentement tandis que je me fais dévisager du regard.

« Je croyais que vous deviez aller chez Sakura. »

« Oh, et bien, enfaite, tout aller bien, donc on est revenu et … oh et puis ça va, au final vous êtes bien content non ? »

« C'était un coup monté ? » Grogne-t-il.

« Franchement ? Ouais. Et oui je sais je suis un imbécile. »

Sakura pouffe près de moi tandis que Sasuke me tue du regard.

« Vous ne vous bougiez pas, quoi de mieux qu'un ciné pour rapprocher les gens, hein ? Et puis tu crois qu'on ne vous a pas vu ? Ose me dire que tu regrettes ? »

« Je… »

« Merci. » Le coupa Néji.

Je leur souri sincèrement. Je n'aime pas jouer les entremetteurs en général mais je voulais vraiment le bonheur de Sasuke, et Néji est vraiment quelqu'un de bien alors, pour une fois…

« C'est pas tout, mais moi aussi je veux voir mon homme, alors je raccompagne Saku et on se dit à Lundi ? »

« Hm … »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke… A plus tard. »

A suivre …

Alala... je sais que ce chapitre ne concerne pas Itachi et Naruto mais voila, il fallait bien caser le beau-frère ... En tout cas, je vous remercie encore pour votre fidélité et j'annonce que cette fic se terminera sous peu. Je pense dans trois chapitres. Et oui, il faut une fin à tout, et je dois dire que j'ai hâte d'être à l'avant dernier chapitre qui sera ... fort en ... ahhhh je ne dis rien ! Bisouuuuuuu


	17. Chapter 17 Redécouverte

Chapitre 17 – Tu viens ?

Déjà trois semaines que Sasuke et Néji sortent ensemble et Itachi à bien rit en entendant tout le stratagème pour les mettre ensemble, et il se fait un malin plaisir à le rappeler à Sasuke dès qu'il en à l'occasion. Nous sommes Samedi, un après-midi comme les autres où je suis tout contre Itachi qui regarde un film. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

Sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux sous la caresse.

« Amour ? »

« Hm »

« j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« hm. »

« Je veux que tu m'accompagne quelque pars. »

« hm. »

« Tu m'écoute ? »

« hm. »

Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse, le dévisageant. Il est tellement absorbé dans son film qu'il ne me regarde même pas. Je m'assied sur lui, à califourchon, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens qui fixent la télé.

« J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Hm.. »

« Même ça, ça ne te décolle pas de ta télé. »

Un sourire née sur mes lèvres et je commence à me déhancher contre lui. Son regard se tourne enfin vers moi.

« Chaton ? »

« C'est bon tu es tout à moi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es incroyable, depuis tout à l'heure je te parle et tu ne m'écoute même pas. »

« Excuse moi, je regardais la télé. »

« Ca, j'avais remarqué. Je t'ai même dis que je t'avais trompé et ça ne t'a même pas dérangé ! »

« Ose le faire et tu ne pourra plus le faire avec qui que ce soit. »

« Je plaisantais, Idiot. Je voulais te demander quelque chose.»

Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches.

« Tu veux me faire l'amour ? »

« Sois sérieux deux minutes. »

« Je le suis … »

« Itachi » Grognais-je.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je veux que tu m'accompagne quelque pars. »

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde sérieusement.

« Je compte aller voir… mon père. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'aimerais voir si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai, s'il a réellement changé et …s'il veut vraiment rattraper le temps perdu avec moi. »

« Si tu es sure de le vouloir, je ne peux que te soutenir. »

Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou, et lui demande s'il serait près à m'y accompagner, ce qu'il accepte rapidement. J'ai le meilleur des hommes.

« Tu l'as prévenu de notre visite ? »

« Non, je veux y aller sans qu'il sans doute. Je … veux voir s'il boit encore. »

« Je comprends. Tu veux y aller quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui, ou bien demain... »

Je me gratte l'arrière du crane, je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Je veux juste y aller.

« Il est quinze heure, on peut y aller dans une heure ? Sinon je sais que tu vas paniquer plus qu'il ne le faut. »

« Hn… Ca me va. »

Il embrasse ma tempe et me serre contre lui. Lorsque son film se termine, je prend une grande inspiration et me lève du canapé. Itachi fait de même et va mettre son manteau.

« Naruto, si jamais il n'a pas tenu sa parole, ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. »

« Hn… »

Je le suis jusqu'à la voiture et je commence à me triturer les doigts. Itachi attrape l'une d'elle et me dit de me détendre. J'ai la frousse. J'ai envie de croire que mon père à vraiment arrêter l'alcool, et qu'il suit vraiment une thérapie. Si ce n'est pas le cas … je crois sérieusement que je serais incapable de lui pardonner. Je mise tout mon espoir sur ce jour, et s'il m'a mentis, il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Nous arrivons rapidement à destination, je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers la porte. J'y frappe, Itachi à quelques centimètres de moi. La porte s'ouvre et je vois Jiraya.

« Naruto ? »

Je souris et le prend dans mes bras. Ca me fais chaud au cœur de le voir, il a tellement veiillé sur moi toute ces années.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. »

« J'avais besoin de parler à papa… »

« Il n'est pas là, il rentrera d'ici une trentaine de minute. Il suit une thérapie. »

« Alors il le fait vraiment ? »

« Oui, mais ne rester pas là, entrez. »

Nous entrons et prenant la main de mon amant, je l'amène jusqu'au salon.

« Jiraya, tu l'as surement déjà vu, mais je voudrais te le présenter comme il faut, je te présente Uchiha Itachi, mon amant. »

« Oh, vous … vous êtes ensemble. »

« Oui. Amour, voila Jiraya, le majordome de la maison, mais surtout celui qui a pris soit de moi depuis mon enfance. Il est comme un deuxième père. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Déclare Itachi en lui serrant la main.

« De même, j'espère que vous prendrez soin de lui. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour cela. »

Je prends Itachi dans mes bras tandis que Jiraya nous demande ce qu'on veut boire. Je vois bien à son expression qu'il fait confiance à Itachi, et j'en suis ravi.

« Un café. »

« Je prendrais la même chose. »

Jiraya s'éloigne vers la cuisine et j'en profite pour voler un baiser à mon amant.

« Tu vois, il ne t'a pas mentis. »

« Hm, mais j'ai encore quelque chose à vérifier. »

Il hausse un sourcil et je me dirige vers le buffet. Je l'ouvre et mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Il n'y a plus aucune bouteille d'alcool. J'entends Jiraya revenir dans le salon et je me redresse.

« Si tu cherche des bouteilles, il n'y en à plus. »

« Il a réellement tout arrêté ? »

« Oui, lorsque tu as quitté la maison, au début il à agis comme à son habitude, puis au bout d'une semaine il a commencé à déprimé, à réfléchir. Il m'a appelé et m'a demandé de jeter toute les bouteilles de la maison, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu ton père pleurer. »

« Il… a pleuré ? »

« Oui. Je crois qu'il à réaliser tout ce qu'il avait perdu, et la voie dans laquelle il avait sombré. On a discuté longuement, et il s'est vraiment remit en question. »

Je souris, vraiment touché d'apprendre tout ça. Itachi me prend par la taille et embrasse ma tempe. Je me colle à lui, voulant sentir sa présence. Je suis vraiment heureux.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé et buvons tranquillement notre café, lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Jiraya se dirige vers l'entré et lui fais signe de ne rien dire. Je me lève et fais face à la porte, stresser. Je vois mon père pénétrer dans le salon et lorsque son regard croise le mien, quelques larmes se glissent au coin de ses yeux.

« Naru… »

« Salut… papa … »

Il s'approche lentement de moi, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai l'impression de rencontré mon père pour la première fois.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparent et me prend dans ses bras. J'écarquille les yeux, c'est la première fois qu'il me serre ainsi contre lui. L'émotion m'envahis et alors qu'il voulait me laisser partir, je serre moi-même mes bras autour de lui.

« Laisse-moi rester un peu comme ça, s'il te plait. » chuchotais-je

Il accepte volontiers, c'est tellement rare un moment comme ça, avec lui. Je me sépare de lui à regret et le regarde.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là. » Me dit-il.

« Je voulais m'assurer que t'es paroles étaient sincère. »

« Elle le sont ! »

« Jiraya me l'a dit, et… il n'y a plus aucune bouteille d'alcool à la maison. »

« Oui… Je ne voulais pas être tenté de … enfin tu vois… » Soupira-t-il.

Je lui souris sincèrement et il remarque Itachi derrière moi.

« Tu le connais déjà, papa, C'est Itachi, mon… amant. »

Mon père écarquille les yeux et bégaye un instant.

« Mais… enfin, il est … »

« Des liens se sont crée lorsque nous vivions ensemble, et, on a commencé à s'aimer. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire au début, parce qu'il était avant tout mon tuteur mais … »

« Je vois … »

Il serre la main à Itachi qui lui rend en retour.

« Vu les circonstances je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à dire sur cette relation… Je pense que vous prendrez soin de lui, comme… vous l'avez fais jusqu'à maintenant. » Termina t-il en grimaçant.

« Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire pour cela. »

« Et bien, ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça, voila que j'ai un gendre … »

Je pouffe et pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon père. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le prenne aussi bien, mais il a l'air sincère.

« Vous dînez ici ce soir ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Itachi me sourit, me donnant libre choix de la réponse, ce que j'accepte rapidement. Je veux moi aussi rattraper le temps perdu.

Nous discutons jusqu'au diner, qui se déroule lui aussi sans encombre. Nous avons beaucoup ri et papa à sortis des photos de moi enfant, je ne savais même pas qu'elles existaient. Itachi s'est amusé de voir des photos de moi avec de la purée partout, il m'a même dit que j'avais l'air aussi glouton que maintenant. Mon père lui a donné la photo.

En rentrant à la maison, j'ai vu qu'Itachi était heureux pour moi, mais quelque chose semblait l'avoir perturbé.

« Amour, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? »

Il se tourne vers moi, l'air étonné.

« Rien, pourquoi ? »

Je me glisse sous les draps, le regardant se déshabiller.

« Tu semble… ailleurs ? »

« Non, tout va bien ? »

Il se glisse sous les draps et vient m'embrasser.

« Tu me le dirais si… ça n'allait pas ? » demandais-je.

« Je vais bien Chaton, Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller mal. Dors maintenant. »

Je me love entre ses bras. Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose… mais quoi ? Itachi s'endors rapidement et je me redresse pour voir son visage. Je dégage une de ses mèches et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais c'est pire lorsqu'il me le cache… Finalement je ne dormirais pas de la nuit, mais j'ai bel et bien fini par trouver ce qui aurait pu le tracasser, et je compte bien y remédier !

A suivre.


	18. Chapter 18 Il le faut !

Cela faisait une semaine que je cogitais, à tel point que j'en avais des migraines. Je suis assis sur un banc du bahut, réfléchissant encore à une manière de m'y prendre. A savoir comment entrer en contact avec lui, comment aborder le sujet, trouver les bon arguments pour le convaincre …

« Ahhh ! Je vais devenir fou ! »

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Sasuke.

« Bordel, tu m'as foutus la trouille. »

« Désolé, mais ça fais un moment que tu agis bizarrement, un problème avec mon frère ? »

« Non, enfin oui… Pas de manière directe en tout cas. »

Je vois un de ses sourcils se lever et soupire. Comment lui expliquer ?

« Donne-moi ton adresse. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton adresse ! J'ai besoin de ton adresse. »

« Pourquoi tu veux mon adresse ? »

« J'ai … besoin de l'avoir… »

« Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire quelque chose de risqué ? »

« C'est le cas… Mais je sais que je dois le faire, mais peut importe dans quel sens je tourne cette histoire, je risque de te faire du mal sans le vouloir. »

« Moi ? » S'étonne-t-il.

« Et surement à ta mère … je sais pas… »

« Mais explique toi bon sang ! Je n'y comprends strictement rien ! »

Je lui explique ma situation et ce que je compte faire, ou du moins essayer de faire. Il écarquille les yeux et me traite d'inconscient.

« Est-ce que tu souhaites mourir ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas, il y'a des moyens plus simple, du genre sauter d'un p.. »

« Sasuke ! » Le coupais-je. « Je dois le faire ! »

« Tu es fou … »

« Tu ne le savais pas ? Sérieusement, ça fais une semaine que j'y pense, et l'anniversaire d'Itachi approche à grand pas. Je … Je sais que rien ne lui ferais plus plaisir que ça. Je veux le faire. Mais si je veux vraiment le faire réagir… »

« Tu dois parler de moi. »

« Je suis désolé. Je vais bien trouver autre chose, je ne peux pas te demander ça… »

Nous gardons tout les deux le silence, puis il se tourne à demi vers moi.

« Fais-le. »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais le ! Je … Je suis d'accord. »

« Bon sang, Sasuke ! Tu sais ce que ça impliquerais ? »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas non plus continuer comme ça, et je n'ai pas le courage de mon frère. »

« Es-tu fou ? »

« Moins que toi, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'y attend. A vrai dire, ça m'aiderais, et puis je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi et Itachi. »

« Bien sûre que oui, mais… Es-tu sûre que tu le supporteras, je veux dire… »

« Je suis prêt. »

Je soupire et lui demande d'y réfléchir sérieusement, mais il me répond sans hésiter qu'il y est déjà préparé.

« Quand veux-tu venir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, le plus tôt serais le mieux je suppose. »

« Hn.. »

Je m'adosse de tout mon poids sur le banc et rejette la tête en arrière.

« N'en parle sous aucun prétexte à Itachi. »

« Je sais. »

Un silence règne et nous sommes tout deux plongé dans nos pensés.

« Demain. »

Je me redresse et le regarde surpris.

« Demain » Répète t-il. « Tu viens demain. »

« Tu… »

« Je suis sûre ! Arrête de me poser la question vingt fois. »

Je le vois déchirer un bout de papier et y griffonner son adresse qu'il me tend.

« Viens quand tu veux. J'y vais, Néji m'attend.»

Il se lève et s'éloigne de moi. Je regarde le bout de papier entre mes mains et mon cœur se met à battre à toute vitesse. Il a surement raison, je suis complètement fou.

Je me redresse et me dirige vers la fac de mon amant, j'ai un jour de congé aujourd'hui. Je l'attends à l'entré et j'aperçois sa silhouette au loin avec certain de ses élèves, je souris amusé de sa réaction à venir. Réaction qui ne se fait pas attendre, dès que son regard croise le mien, il s'arrête net, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis un sourire s'installe sur son visage puis me rejoins rapidement, ses élèves sur les talons.

« Que fais tu ici ? Tu m'as surpris. »

« Je viens juste te chercher, j'avais du temps libre. »

« C'est qui M'sieur ? » Demande une fille.

« Il est trop craquant, je l'avais jamais vu ici ! » Ajoute une autre.

Itachi se tourne vers elles et ris doucement, ce qui me surprend.

« Bien sûre qu'il est craquant, je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui. »

Les filles ouvrent de grands yeux et leurs visages prennent une jolie teinte rouge. J'aurais pu me moquer mais je dois avoir la même tête.

Je lui donne une légère tape derrière la tête.

« Es-tu fou ? »

« Ne le prend pas mal Chaton. »

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres tandis que je le repousse gentiment.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune retenue devant tes étudiantes… »

« Ca vous gène les filles ? » Leur demande-t-il.

« Absolument pas ! »

« Non, vous êtes à craquer tout les deux. » Fit une autre

« Je dois dire que je suis quand même un peu déçus… »

J'hausse un sourcil et prend Itachi par la taille.

« N'essayez même pas de l'amadouer avec vos formes généreuses et vos sourires, ça ne marchera pas. De toute toute façon il est à moi, donc pas touche. Compris ? »

« Chaton, tu n'as aucune retenue devant mes étudiantes. »

Je le fusil du regard tandis que les filles pouffent en lançant des « trop mignon », « il est jaloux » et j'en passe.

« Désolé les filles, mais je dois m'occuper de mon homme. » Déclare Itachi.

« A demain Monsieur ! » Gloussent-t-elles.

« Tss ! »

Je me tourne et me dirige vers la voiture de mon amant, attendant qu'il l'ouvre, ce qu'il fait rapidement. Je grimpe dans la voiture et fais la moue.

« Pourquoi tu boudes bébé ? »

« Parce que je sens qu'elles vont te coller d'avantage. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Il me force à tourner mon visage vers lui et m'embrasse.

« Tu sais que t'es adorable quand tu es jaloux. »

« Je vais t'en mettre du « adorable » moi ! »

Il rit et nous rentrons tranquillement à la maison.

Autant vous dire que le lendemain matin, je n'étais plus vraiment très sûre de moi. La preuve : je soupire dans mon lit alors qu'il est exactement 06 :03 heure du matin d'après notre réveil. N'importe qui serait étonné de me voir réveillé à cette heure si matinale, et pour cause, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Itachi dort contre moi et je lui jette un coup d'œil. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux et il se cale un peu plus contre moi, murmurant mon prénom dans son sommeil. Je souris attendrit. Bon sang, c'est bien pour lui que je m'apprête à faire une chose pareille. Je caresse machinalement ses cheveux.

J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre. De laisser place à ma colère et de passer pour quelqu'un d'immature et donc de peu convainquant. C'est pour moi un très grand enjeu, mais je ne pense pas faire pire que la situation qui règne actuellement… Et puis Sasuke m'a donné son accord, alors tout devrais bien se passer…

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Je sursaute et regarde Itachi.

« Excuse moi Amour, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

« Rien, je me suis réveillé et je n'ai juste pas retrouvé le sommeil. Morphée ne voulais surement plus de moi. » Lui souriais-je.

« Idiot. »

Il dépose un baiser au creux de mon cou et je le sers contre moi. Après un long câlin, nous nous levons et faisons face à la journée qui nous attend, chacun de notre coté.

C'est seulement vers seize heures que je me dirige chez Sasuke, après cette journée de cours qui m'a passablement énervé. Je me trouve devant sa porte et souffle un bon coup avant d'y frapper. La porte s'ouvre sur une femme d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Elle est dans la quarantaine je pense, de long cheveux noir lui retombant sur les épaule, et les même yeux qu'Itachi.

« Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ? » Me demande t'elle en souriant.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto, je… suis l'ami de votre fils. »

« Oh ! Enchanté, je suis Mikoto, sa maman, je suis désolé mais Sasuke n'est pas encore rentré. »

« Excusez moi, je me suis mal exprimé, je suis certes un ami de Sasuke, mais… je parlais d'Itachi. »

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller puis elle prend ma main et me tire à l'intérieur, m'installant sur le canapé.

« Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il mange bien ? Il n'est pas malade au moins ? »

« Tout va bien je vous rassure. Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Naruto c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » Lui souriais-je.

« Puis-je vous demander si… vous êtes juste un ami ou ? »

« Je suis son amant. »

« Je vois, c'est un réel plaisir de faire ta connaissance, heureusement que tu es venu à cette heure ci, mon mari aurait pu être ici. »

« Je compte lui parler. » Dis-je sans détour.

Elle me regarde avec étonnement et tente de dire quelque chose sans y parvenir, je reprends donc la parole.

« Vous savez, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Itachi, et je sais que son plus grand regret et de ne plus vous avoir auprès de lui. Il a beau faire le dur, je sais qu'il en ai triste, et j'aimerais essayer de raisonner votre mari. Itachi m'a parlé de lui, et je sais pertinemment à quoi m'attendre, mais même si je dois parler à un mur, ou me faire frapper, je suis prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout. »

« Tu aimes vraiment mon fils, je me trompe ? »

« Absolument pas, et je veux le rendre heureux. »

« Sait-il que-vous êtes ici ? »

« Non, et s'il le savait, je pense que je me ferais étriper. »

Un silence agréable règne dans la pièce et Mikoto me regarde avec un regard tendre.

« Excuse moi, j'en ai oublié les bonnes manières, je t'apporte quelque chose à boire. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer, et m'appeler par mon prénom, après tout, c'est comme si tu faisais parti de la famille. »

Elle quitte la salle et je reste ébahi. Sa mère est un ange, comment peut elle accepter tout ça ? Elle revient plateau en main et je sirote le thé qu'elle m'a servi.

« Es-tu certain de vouloir faire face à mon mari ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris ma décision. »

La porte d'entré s'ouvre et je vois Sasuke rentrer.

« Tu es déjà là ? » Me demande-t-il en embrassant sa mère sur la joue.

« Oui, je voulais discuter avec ta mère. »

« Je vois, je vais, enfin tu vois, pour après … »

« Oui, oui »

Sasuke monte à l'étage et sa mère m'interroge silencieusement.

« Je ne peux pas vous en parler de suite, mais vous serez au courant d'ici peu, je vous le promets. »

« Bien. Je te fais confiance. Parle-moi de mon fils, comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va très bien, même s'il pense souvent à vous. Il est … vraiment quelqu'un d'attachant, il a parfois un sale caractère, mais j'ai appris à m'y faire. Il est adorable, je pense qu'il tient se coté de vous, cette gentillesse et cette façon de rendre les gens à l'aise. »

« Je te remercie. » Me sourie-t-elle. « Et cesse de me vouvoyez ! »

« Je suis désolé, c'est une habitude dur à enlever. »

Nous discutons pendant deux heures, de ma rencontre avec Itachi, de son enfance, de notre vie à deux. Jusqu'à ce que son mari rentre.

« Ah Fugaku chéri, tu es rentré. »

Elle va l'embrasser tandis que je me lève. Elle m'encourage du regard.

« Nous avons de la visite, je te présente Naruto. »

« Enchanté jeune homme, tu dois être un ami de Sasuke ? »

« Tout à fais, mais pas que. J'aimerais vous parlez, enfin du moins que vous m'écoutiez. »

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde avec insistance.

« Je voudrais vous parlez d'Itachi. Il… »

« Je ne connais pas d'Itachi. » Me coupe-t-il.

Ce n'est pas gagné…

« J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce sujet. »

« Je ne vous demande pas d'en parler ! » Commençais-je à hausser le ton.

« Qui es-tu exactement ? »

« Son amant. »

Il fronce dangereusement les sourcils.

« Sors d'ici. »

« Pas avant que vous m'ayez écouté »

« Sors de suite de ma maison ! » Cri t'il.

« Itachi à besoin de vous ! C'est votre fils, vous comptez vraiment le bannir de votre vie à jamais sous prétexte qu'il aime les hommes ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Ca me regarde au contraire ! Itachi en souffre, donc ça me concerne ! Vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose que votre petite personne pour une fois ? Penser à votre femme qui se fait un sang d'encre pour son fils qu'elle à perdu du jour au lendemain ? Pour Sasuke qui ne peut plus partager de moment avec son frère ! »

« La ferme ! »

« A Itachi lui-même qui à vécu des choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! Est-ce que vous savez seulement ce qu'il a pu ressentir lorsque vous l'avez mis dehors, ce qu'il a subis après ça ? Non ! Vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous et à vos traditions qui vous rendent si peu objectif ! »

« Comment oses-tu ! »

« La vérité vous dérange t'elle ? Je vous demande d'avoir un temps soit peu de considération pour votre fils, car oui, il l'est que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

« Il n'est pas mon fils, ce déchet de la nature n'est pas mon fils ! » Me dit-il en empoignant le col de ma veste. « Je n'ai qu'un fils et c'est Sasuke, lui au moins, il ne me décevra jamais ! Il reprendra mon entreprise et se mariera avec la femme que je lui aurais choisie ! »

« Mon dieu, Chéri lâche le ! » S'horrifie Mikoto.

Je le regarde méchamment et le repousse pour qu'il me lâche. J'aperçois Sasuke descendre, valise en main.

« A oui ? Et bien laisser moi vous dire que Sasuke aussi est homosexuel ! Il aime les hommes ! Alors quoi, vous allez aussi le mettre à la porte ? Vous allez aussi le traiter de tous les noms et lui faire subir le même sort qu'Itachi ? »

« Sasuke n'est pas … »

« Fermez là ! Hurlais-je, fou de rage. « J'espère que vous allez bien m'écouter maintenant, parce que je vais vous le dire, moi, ce que vous avez fais subir à Itachi ! Il à fini à la rue ! A dormir par terre, dehors, dans le froid, et ce parce que vous lui avez coupé les vivres ! Il a du mangé ce qu'il trouvait un peu n'importe où ! Il était tellement désespéré qu'il a fini par se droguer ! Se droguer, vous comprenez ! » Continuais-je en le poussant à chaque aveux.

J'entends Mikoto pleurer en entendant tout cela mais je dois le faire. Je reprends.

« Et tout cela parce qu'il n'avait plus de famille, parce que vous l'avez mis dehors. Il avait un minimum de fierté alors il n'en a parlé à personne ! Il s'est enfoncé peu à peu dans cette merde ou vous l'avez jeté ! Vous n'avez donc aucun remord ! »

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! » Cri t-il à nouveau.

« Allez-vous faire subir la même chose à Sasuke, sous prétexte qu'il aime lui aussi un homme ? »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai papa. » Intervient Sasuke.

Son père se tourne vers lui, l'air plus menaçant que jamais. Je le vois lever la main mais l'arrête et le tourne de nouveau vers moi.

« Ne vous avisez pas de le toucher devant moi, ou je vous jure que je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

« Sortez d'ici, toi et ce déchet ! » Dit-il en pointant Sasuke du doigt.

Je vois Mikoto débouler devant moi, se postant devant son mari pour lui asséner une claque magistral et bien sonore.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! » Cri t-elle en pleurant. « Tu ne pense pas que en a assez fais ? Tu me retire mon fils, et maintenant tu veux aussi mettre mon bébé dehors ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils sont notre chaire et notre sang ! Qu'est ce que ça peux bien faire s'ils aiment des hommes ! Tu devrais penser à leur bonheur au lieu de leur imposer tes choix ! »

« Maman… » S'étonne Sasuke

« Je n'ai rien dis lorsque tu as mit Itachi à la porte mais il est hors de question que Sasuke quitte la maison. »

« Je ne veux pas de ce genre de chose sous mon toit ! » s'exclame Fugaku

« Dans ce cas, je m'en vais aussi et lorsque tu auras compris tes fautes et les conneries que tu débites à la seconde, tu nous appelleras, mais je te préviens, je ne rentrerais pas tant que tu n'auras pas changé ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi et me remercie, puis rejoins son fils. Je tente de me calmer un instant et reprend avec plus de calme.

« Ecoutez, je ne suis venu ici pour me disputer avec vous, même si je savais pertinemment que ça arriverais. Si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que votre fils fête son anniversaire dans deux semaines, et j'aimerais que vous soyez tous présent. Ce serais le plus beau des cadeaux pour lui, et je pense que ça le serais aussi pour vous-même si vous vous évertuez à le nier. »

« Je ne viendrais pas. Sors maintenant, tu en as assez fais. »

« Oh, que si tu viendras, ou crois moi, tu me le payeras Fugaku ! » Tonne Mikoto.

« Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, à bientôt j'espère. » Dis-je en sortant de chez eux, suivit par Sasuke et Mikoto.

A peine la porte fermée que je tombe sur les fesses, épuisé d'avoir tant crié. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai tenu tête à cet homme.

« Naruto, est ce que ça va ? » S'inquiète Mikoto.

« Oui, oui, juste besoin de me calmer… »

« Je comprends … Je suis désolé que mon mari soit si stupide…»

« Maman, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, tu m'as surpris ! »

« Voyons poussin, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser te mettre à la porte ! Je sais m'énerver quand il faut ! »

Je souris amusé et m'excuse d'avoir mis la pagaille au sein de leur famille.

« Non, au contraire, je te remercie, je pense que nous en sortirons plus fort. Bien, nous allons trouver un hôtel ! »

« Vous pouvez venir à la maison.. » Proposais-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons nous débrouiller et puis si nous venons, Itachi sera au courant, ce serais idiot. »

« C'est vrai… »

« Bien, Naruto, on se dit dans deux semaine alors ? »

« Oui, avec plaisir, je vous tiendrais au courant. »

Je leur dis au revoir et me dirige vers la maison, j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir fais tout ça pour rien.

A suivre !

Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est fini ! Ah lala ! Ca me rend triste ! Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Merci de votre fidélité, de lire malgré les fautes d'orthographe et l'attente des chapitres !

PS : J'ai supprimer ma fic Sasu/Naru « Au-delà de la scène » car plus aucune inspiration et la fic ne plaisait vraiment plus. Voila voila ^^ Désolé si certaine personne la suivait et attendait un nouveau chapitre.


	19. Chapter 19 Malgré tout

Chapitre 19 – Malgré tout

Note : Ceci est mon dernier chapitre, fin de cette histoire mais promis, on se retrouve bientôt pour d'autres fics, ou Os !

Aujourd'hui est pour moi un grand jour, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il se déroulera comme je l'ai prévu. Itachi vient de quitter la maison, un appel urgent de Yahiko. Appel urgent qui à vrai dire ne l'est pas tellement, puisque c'est moi-même qui est chargé Ya-chan d'occuper Itachi tout l'après midi.

Je m'affaire dans le salon et installe des rallonges pour la table, il faut dire qu'on sera nombreux ce soir. J'installe une nappe blanche ainsi qu'une autre noir, plus petite et plus longue que j'installe au milieu, donnant alors l'effet d'allonger la table. Je pose huit ardoises noires sur la nappe blanche, et deux en bout de table, sur l'autre.

J'y ajoute de grandes assiettes blanches carré, ainsi que d'autres de la même forme mais rouge et plus petite. Je dispose le couvert et les verres. Je regarde la table d'un air satisfait, j'y ajoute les serviettes noires et des pétales de roses rouges pour terminer le tout.

Le téléphone sonne et je réponds avec empressement.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour Naruto, je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, non, je fini les préparatifs, comment allez vous Mikoto ? »

« J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ! J'ai tellement envie de serrer mon fils dans mes bras ! »

« Et moi de le voir dans les vôtres ! Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre mari ? »

« Aucune… Je lui ai renvoyé un message en lui disant de venir à dix-neuf heures pour la surprise mais il ne m'a pas répondu… Je ne sais vraiment pas s'il viendra, je suis désolé. »

« Ne vous en faite pas, si vous êtes là, ce sera déjà ça de gagné. »

« Bien, je te laisse, à tout à l'heure ! »

« A tout à l'heure ! »

Je souris en raccrochant en pensant eu bonheur qu'ils ressentiront tout à l'heure. Puis mon sourire se fane en pensant à Fugaku. Ne va-t-il réellement pas venir ? Je prends mon téléphone et compose son numéro que Mikoto m'a donné il y'a quelques jours, mais rien à faire, je tombe sur la messagerie.

« Bonsoir, c'est Naruto, je … voulais vous rappelez que ce soir nous fêtons les vingt-trois ans d'Itachi, et… j'aimerais sincèrement que vous soyez présent. Je vous supplie d'y réfléchir, vous avez déjà notre adresse et l'heure du rendez-vous, par pitié, venez. »

Je raccroche et soupire, je le sens mal …

J'entends la sonnette et vais ouvrir, laissant apparaitre Néji et Sasuke.

« On a les courses ! » S'éxclame Sasuke.

« Entrez ! »

Je les ai envoyé chercher de quoi faire le repas de ce soir pendant que je préparer tout. Nous déposons donc les sacs dans la cuisine et commençons à préparer le repas, tandis que Sasuke se charge des fondants au chocolat dont son frère raffole.

« Désolé de vous exploiter. »

« Pas de soucis, on devait acheter des capotes de toutes façon. » S'éxclame Néji.

Je vois les joues de Sasuke s'enflammer et le regarder d'un air outré. Je pouffe et en rajoute une couche.

« Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, tu t'es décidé bien vite. »

« J'ai tout avoué à mon père. Je m'en suis mangé une, il m'a fais la gueule pendant quelques jours, puis quand il à compris que de toute façon, ça ne changerais pas, il s'est excusé, et à accepté. »

« Tant mieux. »

Je lui souri sincèrement, je suis heureux pour lui, surtout pour Sasuke.

« Sasuke prends soin de moi, alors autant jouer la carte de la franchise avec ma famille. »

« Tais-toi Néji ! »

« Oui, mon cœur. »

Sasuke rougit à nouveau, et je m'en amuse grandement. Après deux heures de cuisine, et une bataille de chocolat, je file sous la douche tandis que les deux amoureux se changent dans la chambre après avoir pris eux même une douche.

J'enfile un jean noir et une chemise blanche entre ouverte, surplombée d'une cravate noir mise négligemment, juste pour le style. Un coup de parfum et un coup de peigne et le tour et joué. Mon portable vibre.

« Allo ? »

« Ouais c'est Yahiko, Itachi viens juste de partir, je te laisse débuter la phase deux du plan. »

« Compris, à toute suite. »

Je raccroche et regarde l'heure. Dix-neuf heure trois. Je sors de la sale de bain et fais signe aux garçons de se taire, je compose le numéro d'Itachi.

« Oui ? »

« Amour, c'est moi, je te dérange ? »

« Non, je rentre là, que se passe t'il ? »

« J'ai laissé des fringues au pressing et j'ai totalement oublié de les récupérer, tu pourrais y passer ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait, c'est pour le boulot, et ça ferme à vingt heure. »

« Tu es vraiment tête en l'air, très bien j'y vais, je devrais être à la maison dans une petite heure, le temps de faire l'allé retour. »

« Merci Amour, à tout à l'heure. »

« 'Plus, Chaton… »

J'appelle le pressing et leur demande de faire patienter Itachi, en leur expliquant la situation, ils acceptent rapidement à mon plus grand plaisir.

« Bien, tout est parfait ! »

« T'es sexy comme ça. » Me dit Sasuke.

« Pour qui tu me prends ? » M'amusais-je.

Je vois Néji donner une tape à l'arrière du crane de Sasuke et ris face à la semi-jalousie du noiraud. Sasuke à mis une chemise noir et un jean délavé, troué à certain endroit. Néji, lui à opté pour un jean noir, presque semblable au mien, et un tee-shirt au col en « V » gris pale. Nous descendons dans le salon et je sors le saké.

« Dis-tu lui a vraiment pas souhaité son anniversaire ? » Me demande Sasuke.

« Non, c'est le but, lui faire croire qu'on à tous oublié, d'ailleurs il doit faire la gueule le connaissant. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

La sonnette coupe court à nos conversations et je vais ouvrir, tombant sur Yahiko et Konan, un gros paquet dans les mains.

« Hmm, je te mangerais bien Naruto ! » Déclare Yahiko.

« Imbécile, entrez ! Tu es magnifique Konan» Dis-je en m'écartant du passage.

« Ce que tu peux être flatteur ! » Rougit-elle.

Elle a enfilé une jolie robe bleu nuit, se mariant totalement avec sa couleur de cheveux. Yahiko à lui aussi sortis le grand jeu. Il à carrément sortit le costume.

« T'as trouvé quoi comme excuse pour le faire rester tout ce temps ? » Lui demandais-je.

« J'ai mis un virus sur le Pc, du coup il a galéré à le remettre à jour, à récupérer les données et compagnies. »

« T'es cinglé ! Tu aurais pu tout perdre ! »

« J'ai tout enregistré avant, pour qui tu me prend ! »

Je ris avec lui et lui présente Néji et Sasuke. Yahiko prend se dernier dans ses bras, étant heureux de rencontrer enfin le petit frère de son meilleur ami. La sonnerie sonne de nouveau et je vais ouvrir, voyant Mikoto qui me serre contre elle, toute souriante. Derrière elle, mon père et Jiraya.

« Tout le monde est là ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Presque. » Affirmais-je.

« Vous êtes radieuse Mikoto. »

« Tu trouves ? » Me demande-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, faisant virevolter sa robe rouge.

J'hoche la tête et lui présente mon père et son majordome. Elle me dit avoir déjà fait les présentations et je les amène rejoindre les autres. Tout le petit monde est dans le salon et nous discutons un bon moment. Mon père salut tout le monde et débute une discutions animée avec la brune.

« Au faite, je lui ai pris ses clefs. » Me dit Konan.

« Tu devais être espionne ou voleuse dans une autre vie, elle est trop douée pour ça. »Déclare Yahiko.

Je pouffe et la sonnerie sonne de nouveau.

« Ca doit être lui, Mikoto, je te laisse ouvrir. »

« Moi ? Oh, mon dieu, mon cœur bat la chamade. »

« Ca fera une bonne surprise. »

Elle se dirige vers la porte tandis que nous attendons la réaction d'Itachi avec suspense. Elle ouvre la porte et une exclamation m'interpelle.

« Toi ! » S'écrit-elle.

Je me dirige vers l'entré et qu'elle fut ma surprise en voyant Fugaku sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu es venu ! » Continue-t-elle, n'y croyant pas

« Je… j'y ai réfléchi … et puis, ce garçon me harcèle de message…» dit il en me montrant d'un signe de tête.

Mikoto le prend dans ses bras. Je les fais entrer et il me sert la main, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir harcelé au téléphone, je … »

« J'ai compris, ne vous en faite pas. » Me coupe-t-il.

J'hoche la tête et le guide jusqu'au salon. Ma gorge se sert, je suis tellement heureux qu'il soit venu… Je n'y croyais vraiment pas.

« Papa… » S'étonne Sasuke.

« Bonsoir… »

Je le vois fixer Néji qui s'incline face à lui, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il doit avoir eu vent de notre échange et de la réaction du père de son amant. Sasuke le tire derrière lui, près a agir si besoin.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Sasuke, si je… n'avais pas accepté vos situations respectives, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui… »

« Alors … Tu acceptes notre relation ? »

« Hn … » Dit-il en détournant le regard.

Un silence règne dans la pièce et Mikoto lui prend la main, lui souriant amoureusement. Je sursaute en entendant des coups à la porte.

« Chaton, je n'ai pas mes clefs, ouvre ! » Cri une voix derrière la porte.

Je rougis en apercevant le regard de mes beaux parents face au surnom et cri que j'arrive.

« J'y vais ». Me chuchote Mikoto.

J'hoche la tête, cette fois, plus d'hésitation, tout le monde est là, et Itachi est derrière la porte. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. J'espère sincèrement que ça lui fera plaisir. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure tandis que Mikoto ouvre la porte. Je vois tout d'ici et je vois le visage d'Itachi refléter l'étonnement à l'état pur. J'aperçois ses yeux s'embuer de larmes puis il la prend dans ses bras, sans aucune hésitation.

« Maman, tu m'as tellement manqué. » L'entendais-je dire.

« Toi aussi mon bébé, tu es devenu tellement beau. Oh mon bébé ! » Sanglote t-elle.

« Que fais tu là ? Je… »

« Je sais bébé, vient avec moi. »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je me cale discrètement dans un coin de la pièce en voyant Mikoto l'amener au salon, le tirant par la main. Itachi suit le mouvement et s'arrête net en voyant tout le monde, particulièrement son père. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme, pour enfin laisser sortir un mot.

« P… Père … »

Sa main retombe mollement contre lui. J'ai peur. Je me ronge les ongles et une larme déborde, glissant le long de ma joue. J'observe Fugaku qui semble hésiter. Je prie de tout mon être qu'il réagisse bien. Il sert les poings et, finalement se dirige vers son fils.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demande Itachi, méfiant.

« Je… Je suis désolé Itachi, pour tout ce que je t'ai dis, et fais subir, je … Pardon ! » Fini-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mon amant écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, puis l'enserre contre lui, pleurant de soulagement. Ses yeux se ferment, tout comme ceux de son père, profitant de cette étreinte tant attendue.

« Dit moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, papa… »

« Tu ne rêve pas fils. » Affirme t-il en lui tapotant le dos.

Leurs gestes sont maladroits mais je suis tellement heureux. Je me mets à pleurer et serre les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit. Itachi défait alors l'étreinte de son paternel et souffle, reprenant lentement ses esprits.

« Bah alors frérot, on tient plus le coup ? » S'exclame Sasuke en se rapprochant de lui.

« Moque-toi, espèce de garnement. »

Il le prend dans ses bras et salut tout le monde, essuyant ses yeux au passage. Mes larmes redoublent en voyant un sourire franc, éclairant le visage de mon amant. Il est heureux et ça se vois. Je renifle et attire les regards de la pièce sur moi. Tout le monde se met à rire en voyant mon état.

« Bah alors, Naruto, tu prépares tout ça et c'est toi qui pleure ? » Rit Sasuke.

Itachi s'approche de moi, amusé de la situation et me prends dans ses bras.

« Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je suis… tellement content… de te voir… si heureux… » Sanglotais-je.

« Imbécile. »

Tout le monde pouffe en entendant ma réponse. Itachi m'embrasse et me serre tout contre lui.

« Tu peux remercier cet inconscient, il a tenu tête à papa. »Déclare Sasuke.

« Et il l'a convaincu, comme tu peux le voir. » Continue sa mère.

« Il m'a même forcé à mettre un Virus sur mon pc… Et ce juste pour te tenir à l'écart de la maison…»

« Hey ! Il t'a juste dit de l'occuper, pas de mettre un virus sur ton ordi ! » S'exclame Konan.

Je sèche mes larmes et m'écarte de mon amant, riant légèrement face à Konan et Yahiko.

« Tu as vraiment tenu tête à mon père ? »

«Il l'a fait … » Soupire Fugaku.

« Il a faillit mourir. » Pouffe Sasuke.

Itachi me resserre contre lui.

« Tu es le plus fou des amours. Faire tout ça pour moi. » Me chuchote t'il.

« Je voulais juste que tu sois heureux… »

« Comment ne pas l'être, tu m'offre le plus beau des cadeaux… »

Il m'embrasse et je le serre contre moi, lui murmurant que je l'aime, et il me rend mes paroles volontiers.

Je sèche mes larmes, et respire un bon coup, invitant tout le monde à s'assoir. Je sers l'apéritif tandis que les discussions s'animent. Je m'amuse des coups d'œil de mon amant envers son père, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il était bel et bien là. Le repas se déroule à merveille et je m'éclipse un moment sur la terrasse, allumant une cigarette.

« Je voulais vous parler. »

Je sursaute en apercevant Fugaku derrière moi.

« Oh, je vous écoute. »

« Je voulais … vous remercier, et m'excuser… J'ai agit de manière totalement stupide toute ses années, ne tenant compte que de mon propre jugement. Si vous n'étiez pas venu ce soir là, et que vous n'aviez pas insisté au point de hausser le ton, je n'aurais jamais serré mon fils dans mes bras… »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, et encore moins à me remercier. Ce serais plutôt à moi de … »

« Vous vous tromper Naruto. » Me coupe-t-il. « J'aime mes fils, plus que tout, et j'ai vraiment été idiot de croire que je pouvais les rayer ainsi de ma vie. J'ai voulu obliger Itachi à suivre l'avenir que je lui avais tracé, mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa vie. »

Il allume une cigarette à son tour, et reprend la discussion.

« J'agis souvent sur un coup de tête lorsqu'il s'agit de ma famille, parce que je ne veux pas les voir souffrir, ou prendre un mauvais chemin, et finalement, j'y ai poussé mon fils. Vous savez Naruto, je suis un homme têtu, qui ne reviens que rarement sur ses décisions, mais le fais de voir ma maison vide, sans ma femme et mes fils, m'a fais réfléchir. »

« Ca aurez pu arriver sans moi… »

« Je ne pense pas… Même si Sasuke m'avait avoué son homosexualité, je pense que j'aurais agis de la même façon… Vous avez été le seul à me dire la vérité en face, et ce sans mâcher vos mots. Et mon dieu, ils n'ont cessé de me retourner le cerveau, sans parler de vos appels incessant… »

« Je suis désolé, je… » Bafouillais-je.

« Ne le soyer pas, je vous suis… vraiment reconnaissant, et je peux voir qu'Itachi à trouver mieux que je n'aurais pu lui offrir. Il à trouvé quelqu'un qui est prêt à tout pour lui, et qui l'aime plus que tout. Et grâce à cette personne, je peux voir que mon fils a a vie qu'il souhaite, et, je suis vraiment fière de lui… »

« Merci papa. » Déclare une voix plus que connus. « Et tu as bien raison, j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie. »

Je rougis et lui demande depuis combien de temps il est là, auquel il répond d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un sourire moqueur.

« J'ai besoin de vous à l'intérieur. » ajoute-t-il.

Nous acquiesçons et le rejoignons au salon, ou il déballe ses cadeaux. Il reçoit tout un tas de vieux livres de philosophie de la part de Yahiko et Konan. Livres qui apparemment sont très rechercher et presque introuvable, ce qui rend mon amant surexcité.

Je m'absente un moment et récupère quelque chose dans la chambre, rejoignant rapidement tout le monde. Sasuke et Néji lui offre une gourmette, et Mikoto une chaine. Vient le tour de son père qui lui offre deux billets pour une semaine dans les iles, dont mon Itachi se pourlèche déjà les lèvres. Mon père aussi lui offre quelque chose, qui s'avère être deux places dans un restaurant très chics.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure alors que mon amant se lève pour remercier tout le monde.

« Attend ! » M'écriais-je, et tout les regards se tourne vers moi.

Je souffle un bon coup, et m'approche de lui, tout tremblant. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et me lance.

« Tu m'as offert… Le plus beau des cadeaux en m'aidant lorsque j'en avais besoin, en me gardant auprès de toi, mais aussi en me laissant te connaitre, en me faisant confiance, en m'aimant, tout simplement. Je … Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, mon cœur puisse battre aussi vite pour quelqu'un, c'est … dingue… »

J'entends quelques rires et reprend de plus belle.

« On à traverser beaucoup d'épreuves toi et moi, et ce n'est prêt de se finir, du moins je l'espère. »

Je m'agenouille au sol, sortant un écrin de ma poche, l'ouvrant devant lui.

« C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, devant tout ses gens qui font partie de notre vie, et qui sont les plus importants, je te demande, si tu l'acceptes, de m'épouser. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas faire autrement que t'aimer. »

Je regarde Itachi qui ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Peut être que c'est trop tôt, peut-être ai-je trop précipité les choses … J'aurais du attendre… Et s'il refuse ? Est-ce qu'il voudra toujours de moi ?

Mon cœur fait des bonds magistraux dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression d'agoniser, de manquer d'air.

« …i… »

« Hein ? » dis-je en reprenant mes esprits.

« J'ai dit oui, imbécile. » Répète-il avec quelques larmes aux coins des yeux.

Je me relève péniblement et sans que je m'y attende, il fond violement sur mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse avec une passion hors du commun. J'entends des applaudissements, des pleures et rires. Je romps le baiser, et c'est en lui passant la bague au doigt, devant nos familles, que je me rends compte que nous franchissons encore une étape de la vie, et que malgré tout, nous continuerons à nous disputer, nous jalouser, nous embrasser, nous câliner, nous aimer.

Malgré nos peurs,

Malgré nos problèmes

Malgré nos non-dits,

Malgré tout…

Fin

Que dire, que je suis triste, que je veux pleurer, que c'est fini, et que ça va me manquer, mais il faut bien une fin à tout. J'espère que le tout n'est pas trop guimauve et que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire jusqu'au bout.

Je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour son soutien, pour sa fidélité, pour sa patience, pour ses encouragements. Je sais que peu de gens lise sur ce couple et je suis agréablement surprise ! A bientôt pour d'autres fics !

Merci encore

Bouh-ahh !


End file.
